24: DOUBLE TAP Day 4
by RickBauer24
Summary: 24 fan-fic, after Day 3
1. INTRODUCTION

'24'

DOUBLE TAP

The following takes place approximately 13 months after the events of 24: Day/Season 3 . The story assumes that Day 1 occurred 4 and a half years earlier, Day 2, 3 years earlier. Further, though the timing isn't exactly accurate, it is just before the electoral primaries are set to begin again, with President David Palmer having decided not to run for re-election. Palmer is a lame-duck, just filling time and his place as President, trying to stay out of the limelight, and to avoid any further scandal.

Unfortunately, there may still be factions of power-people in and around the government who hold a grudge or believe that Palmer still serves a purpose, as a martyr or a puppet..

At the same time, in Los Angeles, California, ex-CTU Field Ops Leader, Jack Bauer is enjoying his freedom for the first time in many, many years. He has successfully gone through drug rehab for his job-related heroin-addiction that started 2 years earlier, and allowed him to get close to the Salazars, a family of Mexican drug czars who became intent on acquiring a deadly virus to sell to the highest terrorist bidder. Life is finally back to normal for Jack and his 22-year old daughter, Kim; Jack has reconnected with Kate Warner, a dear friend Jack met during Day 2, only to lose her to his heroin addiction before Day 3. Second chances, reclaiming a life thought lost will be a recurring theme of this story..

Meanwhile, Kim Bauer is busy planning her wedding to Jack's fellow agent and partner, Chase Edmunds. Chase has had some trials of his own over the last year, after the events of Day 3, having undergone serious limb-reattachment surgery, to regain use of his left hand, the limb which was severed (by Jack) in order to free Chase from the container filled with the last remaining active vial of the deadly virus. Chase and Kim have had to deal with the recovery process together, and it hasn't been easy, especially as Kim has also had to get used to becoming an 'instant Mommy' to Chase's 1 year-old daughter, Angela, from a previous relationship.

Kate Warner returns to Jack and Kim's life, even as her sister Marie is facing death by execution for her part in the events of Day 3. Sinister forces have a plot in mind for Kate, Marie, and their father, Bob Warner, President and CEO of Warner Industries, an international trade company with ties to many foreign countries around the world.

At CTU, things have changed as well, following George Mason's heroic death near the end of Day 2, then Ryan Chappelle's assassination, again at the hands of Jack Bauer, during Day 3, and finally, interim CTU Director Tony Almeida's arrest and imprisonment for treason, due to his blatant disregard for protocol and public safety, putting the life of his wife, fellow CTU agent Michelle Dessler, over the lives of hundreds, possibly thousands, of innocent Californian citizens.

Relationships will be tested, promises made and broken, life will take twists and turns in unimaginable ways, never to be quite the same again, after the events of this day..

Settle in, pop the corn, turnout the lights and prepare to be blown away.. '24' Day 4: DOUBLE TAP is about to begin!!


	2. 6am to 7am

**24**

**DOUBLE TAP**

CUT IN ON ESTABLISHING SHOT OF PLANET EARTH, FROM SPACE

A COMMUNICATIONS SATELLITE orbits EARTH, OVER USA

SOUNDS OF COMMUNICATIONS CHATTER from SATELLITE

VARIOUS NEWS REPORTS FROM AROUND THE COUNTRY

REPORT #1

..President Palmer and the Party, including hopefuls, Vice President Jim Prescott and Senator John Keeler, will be meeting the Republican contingent for what should be a lively debate and discourse, in Los Angeles this afternoon..

This will be Palmer's last visit to the LA area as President, as both parties prepare for..

REPORT #2

.. rumors abound up and down Pennsylvania Avenue that, should he be nominated to succeed his running-mate from 4 years ago, Vice President James Prescott would indeed ask Senator John Keeler to be his Vice-Presidential running mate.

You may remember, Senator Keeler was vying for the Top Spot 4 years ago, only to be defeated in the primaries, where David Palmer succeeded in capturing the party nomination, and went on to win his first term as President.

Scandalous accusations have haunted the Palmer presidency, both personally and politically, forcing Palmer to reevaluate his role..

REPORT #3

..weather in a word: WET!

At least a possibility of showers exists in the late morning and early afternoon hours, up and down the California coast, including right here in Los Angeles. Good news for farmers and surfers alike, as the winds should have those tides really stirring..

REPORT #4

.. bio-engineers out of Cal-Tech have begun precedent-setting research and development on a new form of medical treatments involving micro-organisms combined with a new type of computer-chip and nanotechnology..

Although still several years from being ready for human or even animal studies, this new science is sure to have a fantastic and favorable affect on the world of medicine as we know it..

6:00am

FADE IN ON

UNIDENTIFIED, NON-DESCRIPT AIRPLANE COCKPIT, airborne, at DAWN

SOUNDS OF VARIOUS COCKPIT CHATTER on RADIO AIRPLANE BELLS and WHISTLES, all monitored by PILOT, and CO-PILOT

MEDIUM ON PILOT and CO-PILOT flying and monitoring flight

RADIO CHATTER continues

GROUND CONTROL

(overheard on RADIO)

..Doppler has you well in advance of storm front, Delta Charlie.. It's confirmed, should be a dry landing in Los Angeles.. Begin final approach, Delta-Charlie One..

PILOT

Roger, Control.

PILOT glances to CO-PILOT

PILOT

Get me on speaker.

CO-PILOT nods, and flicks a few switches on the COCKPIT DISPLAY PANEL

PILOT

This is your pilot.. It is just after 6am, this wonderful morning, and Ground Control has just confirmed that we will beat the approaching storm system into LAX, and we will be arriving on schedule in approximately 43 minutes..

We are now in the glide-path, and are on final approach to Los Angeles International Airport..

PAN DOWN from MEDIUM ON PILOTS, to FLOOR

CUT TO CONTROL DECK, one deck below the FLIGHT DECK

This is the heart of the computer flight controls for the AIRCRAFT. Everything from fuel consumption to altitude control, steering, and communications is controlled through computers that connect on the CONTROL DECK LEVEL

PAN around and among VARIOUS COMPUTER CONSOLES and CONTROLS

NOTE: SMALL SILVER BOX, attached to LARGER BLACK

CASING implanted amongst the other computer consoles, wires, switches and control boards

SILVER BOX is equipped with a FLASHING RED DISPLAY PANEL on its face

SOUNDS OF ENGINES slowing down some, as AIRPLANE begins slow, steady descent

SILVER BOX DISPLAY suddenly BEEPS and BLINKS

BEEPS become rhythmic and steady, with increasing frequency as PLANE descends

CUE MUSIC STINGER

BOX CUT: AIRPLANE CONTROL DECK, AIRPLANE FLIGHT DECK (all is normal up top, NO ALARMS) and BEDROOM SETTING

PAN AROUND BEDROOM, noting PICTURES and FLOWERS all around the quaint MASTER BEDROOM

FULL-SCREEN ON BEDROOM SETTING

CLOSE-UP ON

PICTURE IN FRAME, being held and examined; PICTURE OF JACK BAUER, TERI BAUER and KIMBERLY BAUER, together, smiling and happy, a Bauer family portrait

PAN BACK TO MEDIUM

reveal BEDROOM setting, additional pictures on bedside table

PICTURES OF JACK, KIM, CHASE EDMUNDS and KATE WARNER in various settings

SLOW FADE from bedside toward BEDROOM ENTRANCE

NOTE LARGE WHITE GARMENT BAG hanging on BEDROOM DOOR HOOK TUXEDO hangs on top of WHITE GARMENT BAG

WHITE LACE VEIL hangs on top of TUXEDO

SOMEONE is getting MARRIED today!

PAN TO MIRROR near BEDROOM DOOR

CAPTURE REFLECTION of BED in MIRROR

KIM BAUER sits on BED, wearing tank top night shirt and panties, teary-eyed, but smiling

KIM sets picture on bedside table, sighs heavily and glances across King-sized bed, to the empty space on the opposite side

NOTE somber sort of smile cross KIM'S lips as she considers something, tugging her lip with her left hand fingers

NOTE: DIAMOND and GOLD ENGAGEMENT BAND on KIM'S FINGER

KIM rises from BED, crosses BEDROOM toward a CRIB

KIM checks on BABY GIRL in CRIB, BABY sleeps peacefully

KIM smiles, tucking blankets around BABY, then back-steps across BEDROOM toward OPEN DOOR,

KIM enters OPEN DOOR, closing door as room lights up

NOTE white ceramic tiles on walls in OTHER ROOM, TOWEL RACK, etc

SOUNDS OF SHOWER STARTING from MASTER BATHROOM

PAN TO CLOSE ON PHOTOGRAPH of KIM and CHASE

6:04am

CUT TO

SIMILAR SETTING, WHITE CERAMIC WALL and FLOOR TILES, sanitized and clean surroundings

slowly ESTABLISH DOCTOR'S OFFICE/EXAM ROOM

CLOSE ON MAN'S LEFT HAND, fingers flexing and wiggling

NOTE old scarring around WRIST and along FOREARM, as from major reattachment surgery

MAN'S RIGHT HAND rises into frame, PALM UP toward LEFT HAND

NOTE A GOLD RING on OPEN PALM of RIGHT HAND

MAN'S LEFT FINGERS close around GOLD RING on RIGHT PALM

PAN BACK TO MEDIUM on CHASE EDMUNDS in EXAMINATION ROOM

CHASE'S FOREHEAD beaded with sweat, jaw tense

LEFT HAND lifts RING gently from RIGHT PALM

FOLLOW HAND in sweeping motion away from RIGHT HAND

RING DROPS from LEFT FINGERS' GRASP, tinkling and rolling on tiled floor

CHASE heaves a heavy huff of disappointment and frustration

CHASE kicks over SMALL BLACK STEP-STOOL, exposing GOLD RING on floor

STOOL crashes across the room

CHASE leans and kneels from EXAM TABLE to FLOOR, to collect RING

CHASE attempts to collect ring in his weaker LEFT HAND

after several attempts, CHASE gives up, and collects RING with his RIGHT HAND

CHASE shoves MEDICAL SUPPLY CART across the room forcefully

CART crashes into toppled STEP-STOOL, spilling contents of CART all across the floor

CHASE grunts in complete frustration and aggravation

CUT TO WIDE ON EXAM ROOM

EXAM ROOM ENTRANCE DOOR opens, DR STEPHANIE MARCUS ENTERS

DR. MARCUS approaches CHASE, smiling slightly, consoling him

DR. MARCUS

I know it's frustrating, Chase. But, you are making such progress! In the last 18 months, you—

CHASE glares at DR. MARCUS

CHASE

I'm getting married in just over 12 hours! I can't feel the ring! Can't feel my wife's fingers, her skin, her face..

I can't FEEL anything with this hand!

DR MARCUS nods, understanding, but still continues to smile

DR MARCUS

Now, Chase, that's not exactly true! There are feelings there, on the surface as well as to the nerve bundles under the dermal layers..

Tactile sensitivity was bound to be affected from the trauma of the incident and the difficulty of the microsurgery involved in the reattach—

CHASE

I can't FEEL THE RING in my hand! After all this time, I can't—

DR MARCUS

18 months is NOT a lot of time, when it comes to recovering full use of motor functions in a severed and reattached limb, Chase!

You HAVE made remarkable progress!

DR MARCUS touches and strokes both of CHASE'S hands in hers

CHASE

(sobbing slightly)

I can't feel anything.. 12 hours to the wedding, and.. Dammit, Steph! I can't!

DR MARCUS

You know, there are certain radical new treatments being developed every day.. I happen to know of one treatment in particular, that you may qualify as a candidate for, if you are interested.

CHASE perks up slightly, curious

DR MARCUS

It's still in the early experimental stages, but all preliminary testing shows it to be viable, and quick-acting.. you could have nearly complete, full-use of that hand in time for the vows this afternoon..

CHASE

What's the catch? My hair falls out? Skin turns green? Just tell me I won't have any 'difficulties' on my honeymoon..

DR MARCUS laughs out loud, CHASE smiles and blushes

DR MARCUS

Nothing so nasty, I assure you. Just a few simple needle pokes, to start the treatment, and then, we wait..

CHASE

How long before I feel the effects, if any?

DR MARCUS

Actually, it should begin within 2 hours of introduction into your system.. You might feel a slight tingle to the damaged tissues in your arm, possibly some tension in your chest as the treatment takes hold, heart rate and BP will fluctuate and increase, speeding the treatment throughout your body.. By Noon, you will be a new man!

The treatments will have to be repeated consistently to remain effective, but, when used in concert with your regular Physical Training and rehab regimen, this treatment will greatly reduce recovery time, with a very limited list of side-effects..

CHASE

Where do I sign up? And when?

DR MARCUS

I can have the dosage prepared right here, right now!

CHASE glances at his LEFT HAND, flexing and clenching his fingers and fist

CHASE

Let's do it!!

SOUNDS OF CELL PHONE RINGING

CHASE reaches for CELL PHONE with RIGHT HAND

CHASE

Edmunds..

VOICE

(on phone)

Hello, Mister Edmunds.. This is MISSUS Edmunds!

CHASE brightens, smiles, and stands up from EXAM TABLE

DR. MARCUS rises, steps away from CHASE, glancing back at him with longing and dismay as CHASE chats with his fianc

CHASE

Hey now, beautiful! You're not Mrs. Edmunds yet..

(a beat, and sigh)

I'm sorry about not being there this morning, when you woke up. I saw you sleeping there, and, well.. You looked so peaceful, for a change, I—

DR. MARCUS frowns, begins to collect the scattered

MEDICAL EQUIPMENT fallen from the MEDICAL TRAY

6:13am

BOX CUT TO

KIM, fresh from shower, in robe, in BEDROOM

KIM

It's OK, Chase, I understand. So, did you make it to your physical therapy session, or did you blow it off again?

CHASE

No, I went. I'm here with Dr. Marcus right now in fact. It's going.. pretty well.. promising even..

WIDE ON EXAM ROOM, CHASE sitting, talking to KIM,

DR MARCUS moves to LOCKED MEDICINE CABINET, unlocking, browsing

DR MARCUS recovers a vial from the MEDICINE CABINET, along with a SYRINGE in a packet

CHASE continues to chat, while watching DR MARCUS work

CHASE

So, what are you up to this morning, as if I have to ask?

KIM

You know, the usual pre-wedding jitters, last-minute phone calls, making sure the flowers, the catering, the minister—

CHASE

Did you talk to your father yet?

(long pause)

DR MARCUS approaches, SYRINGE FULL OF SILVERY FLUID in hand

KIM

Uhh, no. I will call him later this morning. It's been a little rough, thinking about all this wedding stuff, with all my dad has been going through. I don't know how well he is handling it all, considering everything that's gone on in our lives these last few years.

CHASE

Listen, Kim, Jack Bauer is one of the strongest, most caring, family-men that I know. He puts his life on the line constantly to keep you safe, because that's what he believes is most important in his life.

CHASE

He gave me, gave us, his blessing to be married today. He loves you, and he wants this! He wants you to be happy! You have to believe he will be there for you today..

KIM

You're right, I know you're right. I just wish I knew, for sure. I just wish he would call me back.

CHASE

We've got time, Kim. Give him time..

KIM

(sighing)

I know, I try.. OK, I've got to go get Angela fed and changed, and get back to the Big Day!

CHASE

I've gotta get going too. I've got some last-minute things to wrap up before tonight too. I love you, Kim.

KIM

I love you too, Chase. See you soon. Bye.

CHASE looks at DR. MARCUS, smiling, even as she pouts

CHASE

I.. I'm sorry, Steph.. I never meant to lead you—

DR. MARCUS

You weren't leading me, Chase. I was the one reaching out, holding YOUR hand, remember?

DR. MARCUS sighs, but smiles, stroking CHASE'S LEFT FOREARM tenderly, tapping, finding a vein

DR MARCUS

This might sting just a bit. It's a rather large-gauge needle..

CHASE grits his teeth but doesn't look away, watching

DR MARCUS inject the TREATMENT into his FOREARM

CHASE'S lips curl and MARCUS injects the fluid,

CHASE blinks back a tear and heaves a heavy breath

DR MARCUS smiles, kissing the BACK OF CHASE'S LEFT HAND tenderly

DR MARCUS

All done, sweetheart.. So, am I still invited to the wedding?

CHASE smiles

CHASE

I wasn't sure you'd want to come, but now, after today, I suppose you at least want to observe your handiwork..

CHASE reaches for an INVITATION, in his PERSONAL EFFECTS, FILES, JACKET, handing it to DR. MARCUS, smiling

CUT TO FULL-SCREEN, MEDIUM ON KIM, in BEDROOM

KIM drop cell phone on BED, moving to CRIB

KIM scoops up BABY GIRL from CRIB, BABY ANGELA whines and fusses

6:16am

CUT TO CALIFORNIA STATE MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON FACILITY

Glass-partitioned VISITORS' CHAMBER, where CONVICTS converse over telephone to VISITORS on opposite sides of thick bullet-proof plexi-glass barrier

MICHELLE DESSLER-ALMEIDA enters on VISITORS' SIDE, dressed in sensible top and suit pants, and comfortable but dressy shoes

MICHELLE crosses room, sits in uncomfortable metal chair, and stares with longing at EMPTY CHAIR on CONVICT SIDE of the glass

a long beat

MICHELLE frowns, glancing up and down row of chairs beyond glass wall, anxiously waiting

TONY ALMEIDA finally appears, enters VISITORS' CHAMBER through solid steel door, escorted by 3 ARMED GUARDS

TONY is dressed in PRISON ORANGE JUMPSUIT and WHITE T-SHIRT, his WRISTS and ANKLES shackled to a BELT around his waist

As he approaches the CHAIR opposite MICHELLE, TONY looks at her long and hard, stoic and somber, almost disappointed to see her

MICHELLE shows some sign of surprise at TONY'S reaction to her, but she is quick to cover, and go blank once again

TONY is secured to TABLE and CHAIR, by the GUARDS

MICHELLE picks up the phone on her side of the glass

TONY sighs, stalls, always looking past her, rather than at her, then moves to pick up the phone on his side

TONY

What are you doing here, Michelle? I told you I didn't want you to see me like this.

MICHELLE

I know, Tony. I know. But, I couldn't stay away any longer. I love you, and I miss you, and, with everything that's happening today, I just had to see you!Why are they treating you like this? Like some sort of mass-murderer, with the cuffs and the guards and..

TONY

It's just procedure, Michelle. You know, protocol. Some places, some people, THESE people, are very strict about such things. They aren't allowed even slight deviation from protocol, or people get killed.

MICHELLE

Alright, Tony! I get it! We broke some rules of CTU protocol, and you are paying for it now! I WISH I could take some of the punishment myself, but you stood up for me, you took it all upon yourself at trial!

You wouldn't let me defend myself!

You wouldn't let Jack—

MICHELLE seems to regret bringing it up almost before she has said anything

TONY'S look hardly changes, stoic, sullen

TONY

You know, I could have gone 3 more years without hearing the name

'Jack Bauer' .. I got myself into this Hell, by breaching protocol, letting Jack run wild with his crazy scheme to stop the Salazars and get to Saunders the way he did.

MICHELLE frowns, sighs, but says nothing

TONY

It has to fall on my shoulders, all of it, as acting Director of CTU, after what happened with Richard Walsh, George and Chappelle, then with you at the hotel. I was as much to blame for all the troubles 2 years ago as anyone.

But, still, where's The Chosen One now? After everything, all his cutting corners in the line of duty, in the name of Jack's Justice, what's Jack Bauer get, but a slap on the wrist, and some time off for bad behavior, while I'm sent up here, and you're left all alone to—

MICHELLE starts tearing up and sobbing uncontrollably

TONY'S expression finally cracks, to sad compassion

TONY

This is exactly why I wish you had stayed away. Especially today,

of all days..

MICHELLE sniffles and calms herself down

MICHELLE

I love you, Tony! It's Kim's wedding day today! Of course, I'm reminded of our wedding on a day like this! So of course, I would want to be with you, to see you, to share some part of this day with you!

I know you have your problems with Jack, and Yes! You got the short end of the stick from Division and everyone at CTU by cutting everyone off and taking the heat for all of us!

And, as for everything else.. We can work through it, Tony! Tell me we can work it out, and find some way to reconnect with that love we once shared? Can you tell me that now, after seeing me here today, again?

TONY goes blank and cold again, frowning, shaking his head

TONY

I.. I don't know, Michelle. Things have changed. You've changed, I've changed! I don't know..

Long looks between MICHELLE and TONY, as TONY hangs up

MICHELLE mouths 'I LOVE YOU' as she hangs up

TONY raises his hands, and turns to the GUARDS, hardly acknowledging MICHELLE'S closing remark

MICHELLE stubborns-up, and stands, marching across the VISITORS' CHAMBER to the EXIT

Only then, as he is being escorted back to HOLDING, does TONY look long and hard across the CHAMBER, through he glass, waiting, hoping, expecting MICHELLE to turn back

She does not look back

TONY is led from VISITOR'S CHAMBER down LONG HALLWAY, to SECURE CHECKPOINT, where he is thoroughly searched before being cleared for access to the HOLDING CELL BLOCK

6:23am

BOX CUT: TONY led back through the solid steel door, to WEST BLOCK HOLDING, MICHELLE recovering her PURSE and PERSONAL EFFECTS at the VISITORS' STAGING POST outside the CHAMBER

CUT TO FULL ON MICHELLE IN STAGING AREA

MICHELLE meets and greets MARIA, who holds and rocks A BABY

MICHELLE

Thank you Maria, for watching him for me. I never should have brought

him here in the first place.

MARIA

Si, Missus Almeida. No child should see his father in a place like this. It's not right. Such a good boy, Little Miguelito.

MARIA stands, passing the BABY to his mother, MICHELLE

MARIA

How is Mister Almeida holding up?

MICHELLE

The same.. He doesn't want to see me.

MARIA

Did you tell him how much Miguelito has grown? Show him the pictures at least?

MICHELLE

No, I.. It didn't come up..

MARIA looks distressed

MARIA

After a year and a half away from his first-born son, and it didn't

occur to him to even ask about the boy? Ai Dios mio!

MICHELLE could do without hearing this from the NANNY

MICHELLE

I know, I know, Maria! It was a bad idea to even consider this! Now, can you just get the baby's things so we can go? I have a few more stops to make before getting over to Kim's.

A PRISON OFFICIAL, escorted by 3 PRISON GUARDS approaches MICHELLE and MARIA

OFFICER

Missus Almeida, I'm Warden Childes. I wonder if I might have a word with you in private? It won't take but a few minutes of your morning..

MICHELLE considers for a moment, and nods

MICHELLE

Of course, Warden. May I ask what this is all about?

WARDEN CHILDES nods and smiles at MICHELLE

CHILDES

Let's take this up in my office, if you don't mind?

CHILDES glances around at the walls of the PRISON COMMONS AREA, SURVEILENCE CAMERAS and GUARDS, etc

MICHELLE understands, it's a private matter, she nods

MICHELLE

Of course. Lead the way. Maria, if you wouldn't mind, take Miguel to the Lobby Check Point. I won't be long..

BOX CUT: TONY, in HOLDING, MICHELLE and MARIA exiting PRISON, following WARDEN CHILDES, KIM feeding her BABY

SOUNDS OF CELL PHONE RINGING

6:25am

FULL-SCREEN ON KIM

KIM rests BABY on her shoulder, answers CELL PHONE

KIM

Dad?

FEMALE VOICE

(on phone)

No, Kim. It's Kate. I was actually hoping you were with your father. I haven't been able to find him since last night. He didn't come home.

BOX CUT KIM and KATE WARNER

KIM looks worried, but BABY fusses, so she covers

KIM

I haven't heard anything either, Kate. I'm sorry. But, I'm sure everything's alright. I talked to Chase this morning, there's nothing going on that he knows or he would have filled me in.

I'm sure my dad will be in touch real soon with one of us. I'll be sure to let him know you called, and are worried about him.

KIM

Will you be coming over later, for the wedding I mean? It would be.. nice.. nice of you to come. I'd.. really.. like that a lot, Kate.

KATE can hear and sense the hesitance in KIM'S words, tries to cover and comfort her

CUT TO CLOSE ON KATE

KATE

I'd love to come to see you married, Kim! Chase is a wonderful man, so much like your father.. I'm sure I will see you later, And, if I see him, I will have your dad get in touch with you too.

BOX CUT TO KATE, KIM and an UNSPECIFIED BEACH AT DAWN

KATE and KIM hang up phones

KATE looks perplexed, wondering about JACK'S whereabouts

KIM looks puzzled as well, stares at CELL PHONE while rocking BABY

6:30am

FULL-SCREEN ON BEACH SETTING

EARLY MORNING SURFERS and BEACH BUNNIES in sparse sporadic groups along the beach

CENTER AND FOCUS ON ONE SURFER IN PARTICULAR

MALE SURFER skims along the water, riding a wave, which curls over his head, until he -POPS- through the curl and rolls in on the wave, toward shore

FOLLOW the SURFER to shore, where he dismounts the board, and walks from the water, confident, strutting

REVEAL SURFER as JACK BAUER

JACK wears BLACK and PURPLE WETSUIT SINGLET, cut-off at his BICEPS and ABOVE THE KNEE

JACK plants SURFBOARD into sandy beach, towels off, staring over the rolling waters, an unfamiliar sort of peace, contentment in his eyes and over his face

SOUNDS OF LAUGHTER, conversation coming from the beach-front boardwalk behind JACK

MEDIUM ON JACK on BEACH

JACK looks over his shoulder, to the BOARDWALK, and the CORN-DOG, PRETZEL and COTTON CANDY STATIONS just opening up for the morning

There is no real crowd of consumers gathered at this hour, so it soon becomes obvious that the sounds of merriment are all in JACK'S MIND

VISION/FLASHBACK sweeps over JACK then, vision of TERI BAUER, JACK's long-dead WIFE, LAUGHING and standing in line at the SNO-CONE stand

TERI strikes up a conversation with an elderly lady, and in moments, both women are LAUGHING and chatting like old dear friends

JACK smiles, lost in the memories

SOUNDS OF CELL PHONE RINGING

JACK, blinks, drops the towel and leans to recover the ringing phone

JACK

Bauer..

VOICE

(on phone)

Dad? Where are you?

BOX CUT, JACK and KIM BAUER

JACK

I.. I'm just taking care of something, sweetheart.

KIM

Is everything OK? You sound.. I don't know, weird.. You should call Kate, she's worried about you.

JACK

Oh, so it's Kate who's worried, huh?

(smiles and sighs)

KIM rolls her eyes and smiles some too

KIM

OK, she's not the only one.. It's a pretty big day, you know?

JACK

Don't worry, Kim. I'm just clearing my head, really. I won't miss anything important tonight. You can tell Kate that too, if you hear from her again, before the 'I do's..

KIM

I can't believe it! I'm getting married today, Daddy!

JACK can't help but gush with pride a bit at the thought

JACK

My baby girl's all grown up! Your mother would be so proud of you today, Kim.. Chase is a good man, he will always take care of you, in case I won't always be there..

KIM

Dad! Don't start that kind of talk! Not today! You're giving me away today, that doesn't mean forever!

JACK

I.. I know sweetheart. I don't mean to sound all sentimental. It's just the beginning of a really big day! My girl's getting married.. I'm so proud of you, Kim.

KIM

Not as proud as I am, of you, Dad! It's a great day to be a Bauer!

JACK

Yes, it is. A great day! I'll see you soon, sweetheart. I love you.

KIM

I love you too, Dad. Call Kate!

(giggles, as BABY fusses)

OK, I gotta go change a diaper..

FULL-SCREEN on JACK on BEACH

JACK hangs up

SOUNDS OF A SCREAM, from the BOARDWALK

JACK glances quickly to the BOARDWALK

JACK witnesses 'the VISION' of TERI BAUER, being accosted, threatened, and finally abducted by 3 LARGE MEN, in HOODED SWEATSHIRTS

NOTE that the BOARDWALK is no longer crowded as in JACK'S VISION.

It is still early morning, the spare beach-crowd, and the VENDORS are all only just opening for business

Only 'TERI' and the MUGGERS are REAL and she is in REAL DANGER!

JACK blinks and wipes the water and anxiety from his brow, but the scene does not fade as a memory—this mugging is real, TERI IS ALIVE!

Across the BEACH, on the BOARDWALK, 'TERI' fights off the MUGGERS, looking around tensely, anxiously, for anyone who might hear her screams

'TERI' looks toward the BEACH, directly at JACK

JACK gapes and stares back, confused, dumbfounded

'TERI' SCREAMS again before a MUGGER clasps a hand over her mouth, and the THUGS drag her toward a waiting VAN on the street

NOTE: GEMINITRIX LOGO on the VAN

JACK

Teri?

TERI!

JACK rushes from the BEACH, toward the BOARDWALK, cell phone still in hand, calling out to TERI, alerting the THUGS to his approach

HOLD ON JACK'S BEACH-BLANKET POSITION a LONG BEAT,

CENTER ON SURFBOARD, TOWEL and DUFFEL BAG on the SAND

MEDIUM, FOLLOW JACK from BEACH to STREET

JACK

HEY! YOU! STOP!

THUG fires a PISTOL toward JACK

JACK dives to the ground, ducking into the ditch next to the street, just off the beach

THUGS load TERI into VAN, following her onboard, while

TERI struggles and cries out to JACK

VAN screeches away from BOARDWALK

JACK stunned, stares after escaping VAN

JACK recovers quickly, flicking open cell phone and punching the keys anxiously

JACK

This is Bauer,

Clearance Code..

I need—

I just witnessed..

I.. Dammit! Never mind!

JACK presses 'Disconnect', as the VAN races away

JACK glares hard at escaping VAN

NOTE JACK'S LIPS moving, as he mutters and

repeats the LICENSE PLATE NUMBERS to himself

JACK crosses from the BEACH to the STREET, climbing into his FORD SUV, revving the engine and racing after the VAN

MEDIUM OVERHEAD, on VAN and JACK'S SUV

SOUNDS OF CELL PHONE RINGING

CUT TO CTU MEDICAL, REHAB CENTER

CHASE EDMUNDS is comforted by DR MARCUS

DR MARCUS kisses CHASE EDMUNDS on his cheek, and holds

CHASE close, flipping the WEDDING INVITATION in her hand

CHASE

I know things didn't work out like you hoped they might, Steph.. but, I do appreciate everything you have done for me, being there when I needed you, needed someone, when I was being so awful and selfish, pushing Kim away.. I wish—

DR MARCUS shushes CHASE, and smiles

DR MARCUS

Don't, Chase. I understand. These things have a funny way of working out, for the best..It's OK.. I'm going to be OK! After today, everything changes, you'll see..

CHASE steps away from DR MARCUS, answers CELL PHONE

BOX CUT ON BOARDWALK CHASE SCENE and CHASE SEEN COZY WITH DR MARCUS, MICHELLE in WARDEN CHILDES' OFFICE, filling out PAPERWORK and conversing with CHILDES

JACK

Chase, it's Jack. Where are you right now?

CHASE

I'm at my Physical Therapy session at CTU Medical.. Where are you, Jack? Kim's been calling around for you. You know this is an import—

JACK

I haven't forgotten about my daughter's wedding today, Chase! Right now, there's something more important I need to take care of!

CHASE

More important than our wedding day? Jack?! What the hell are you talk—

JACK

I don't have time to explain! Listen to me, Chase! Take down this License Number.. Run it through CTU database, and get back to me as soon as you can!

CHASE

OK, Jack, sure thing. But, you were Director of Field Ops. Why can't you just—

JACK

Because I'm asking you to do it!0 If I contact CTU myself, Davies will think of it as some sort of Red Flag event, and will have my ass! I don't want this getting out, I don't need Davies or anyone else interfering in this, if it turns out to be benign, a non-event.. I don't need any more criticism or negative reinforcement, Chase! There's something going down right here, in front of me! I can't explain it further , until I have a better grasp of it myself! Trust me, Chase! Please!

I'm following up on a lead, this van is that lead! I need intel and info on the owner and occupants of this van, before I can make my next move. If you love my daughter and want my blessings on this marriage, just do this for me NOW!

CHASE

OK, Jack. I'll get to the office and get back to you. Give me 10.. 15 minutes.

JACK

Hurry, Chase! Thanks

6:37am

BOX CUT: JACK following THUG VAN, CHASE at CTU MEDICAL

FULL ON VENICE BEACH

JACK'S SUV disappears over a HILL, following VAN

PAN from STREET, to BEACH

MEDIUM on JACK'S SURFBOARD, TOWEL, DUFFEL BAG

SOMEONE approaches JACK'S SPOT, collects DUFFEL BAG,

SURFBOARD

HOODED BANDIT makes way from BEACH, crosses STREET,

into SMALL SHOP on BOARDWALK

FOLLOW and FOCUS on DUFFEL, tossed on a SMALL TABLE in the TINY SHOP

SOUNDS OF CELL PHONE SPEED-DIALING

MYSTERY MALE BANDIT

It's me.. You were right. I got it. When and where? Whoa.. OK.. that's about a 90 minute drive! OK, OK.. right..

CUT TO CTU OPS CENTER

OPERATIONS CONTROL GARLAND DAVIES monitors the Morning Shift Change-Over

MILO PRESSMAN and CHLOE O'BRIAN arrive and check in, being briefed by their out-going counterparts, as DAVIES approaches

DAVIES

OK people! Listen up!Fresh intel from Division! We've got President Palmer due to arrive at LAX within the hour, for what is presumably his last stand in California before the elections..

Since Palmer has bowed out from running for re-election, the Feds are concerned that any remnants of terrorist factions looking to make a statement about their power and influence over the US government might use today and LA as an example, considering how certain previous efforts have played out against Palmer and his people.. The Feds, CTU Division, and this office under my watch, will not allow any terrorist plot to dictate or control our actions! We have a team at the airport, in support of the Secret Service and SWAT, providing security. It will be our job to coordinate any intel, gauge any possible threats, and formulate a response to those threats as they arise. Just another day at CTU LA, folks!

Let's get on it!!

DAVIES steps to MILO'S station, where MILO has just been seated

DAVIES

Milo, you're going to be point-man here today, with Chloe backing you up. Any questions?

MILO

Just one, Sir. The President's itinerary has him on a tour and giving a statement at the Prison at 10 this morning, his first stop. Any truth to the rumors of a possible pardon fo—

DAVIES

Stop right there, Pressman.. This is business as usual for CTU, you are assigned to monitor comm and coordinate intel from the airport team to the motorcade team, to the prison team, that's all!

DAVIES

Specific details of the President's day-trip are irrelevant! And, just so it's clear, a pardon from a lame-duck President in no way guarantees anyone the right to their job back, so they can continue to flaunt their high-profile friends and breach protocol at will, and without consequence.

MILO looks like he might have something to add, relevant or not, but a tern sharp glare from

DAVIES holds MILO in check, and in silence

DAVIES

Tony Almeida broke the rules of procedure established for the security of this office, and this country! He will NOT be welcomed back to CTU regardless how long or short his prison sentence!

Look at Jack Bauer, for another example.. for years, Bauer's games were the norm around here, under Mason and Chappelle and Almeida. Not any more! Bauer's out! Almeida's out! I'm in charge around here, and there will be no room or tolerance for 'working off the books' orflying by the seat of your pants antics!

MILO looks at CHIEF DAVIES with concern

DAVIES looks back with curious contempt

DAVIES

Do your job, Milo, that's all I need from you, and from everyone here today! You can start by recompressing the system back-ups, so we'll be ready to start fresh once Palmer is arrived and in play here in LA..

MILO

But, that will stall the systems and monitors we're running now, for a good 20 or 25 minutes, Sir..

DAVIES

That's why I suggest you get on it now, Pressman, and quit wasting time!

DAVIES walks away from MILO'S COMM STATION, to meet, greet and update other department heads on the floor of CTU OPS COMM

CHLOE leans over into MILO'S STATION from her station just opposite his

MILO grimaces at CHLOE'S APPEARANCE on his side of the WORK STATION, readying for her inevitable assault

CHLOE

That was very inappropriate behavior, Milo. Inquiring about Tony's pardon like that is not the way to start the day! And questioning a direct order from a superior? Not smart, for someone who is put in a position of leadership!

It's going to be tough enough around here today, with Jack on 'administrative leave' or whatever they are calling his drug rehab, and Chase only checking in between HIS rehab, and what with his wedding to Kim this afternoon, taking half of the remotely qualified tech-school interns as her bridesmaids..

Point being, we're all already going to be double- and triple-tasked because of this Presidential visit, we don't need Chief Davies in our faces or on our backs any more than necessary!! Think about it next time, huh, Milo? Before you open your big mouth..

MILO rolls his eyes and sighs

MILO

Alright already, Chloe! Jeesh!

I get it! Man your station and mind your own business, would you? For once?!

SOUNDS OF CTU PHONE RINGING

It's at CHLOE'S WORK STATION

CHLOE sits and answers the phone

CHLOE

O'Brien..

CHASE'S VOICE

(on phone)

Chloe, it's me. Don't—don't say my name or let on that it's me. Open a secure channel..

CHLOE

One sec.

CHLOE types a few strokes at her keyboard, and flicks a switch on her STATION CONSOLE

CHLOE

OK, we're secure. What's going on?

BOX CUT CHLOE and CHASE, and JACK, following the VAN

CHASE

It's Jack. He needs our help.

CUT TO CHLOE in CTU OPS

CHLOE

But, Ja— but he's still on administrative leave! Chief Davies has left specific orders that Jac— that 'that subject' is to be avoided like the Plague, Chase!

CUT TO CHASE in CTU MEDICAL

CHASE

Listen Chloe, I understand all that. I don't know what this is all about myself yet, all I know is Jack called this morning, needing my, needing OUR help, and I told him we would do what we could.

CHASE

It's nothing more involved than what you might do to track a lead in a suspected plot against President Palmer. Palmer is still due in LA this morning, right, Chloe?

CHLOE

Yes, Chase. Everything's on schedule for Palmer's arrival, as well as in place to manage his entire day-trip.

CHASE

OK then. Consider this a thread to a possible threat against Palmer, and just run a trace on this plate for me.. Can you do that, Chloe?

CUT TO CLOSE ON CHLOE

CHLOE frowns and sighs

CHLOE

Oh alright, I'll do it! But, if Davies comes down on me for this, I won't leave your name out of it! I promise you that!

CHASE smiles

CHASE

That's fine, Chloe. Be sure to mention Jack's name too. Get back to me as soon as you've got anything.. Thanks, Chloe.

CHLOE

You're welcome, Ch—

CHASE hangs up -click-

CHLOE frowns, looks at the phone receiver crossly, and hangs up

CHLOE glances around, before going to work on the License Plate trace for CHASE and JACK

CHLOE looks disappointed and annoyed at SEARCH RESULTS

6:40am

BOX CUTS CHLOE in CTU OPS COMM, MICHELLE being escorted from WARDEN'S OFFICE, JACK following MUGGER VAN, and PRESIDENT DAVID PALMER, onboard AIR FORCE ONE

CUT TO CLOSE ON PALMER

PALMER glances over file folder, not really concentrating too intently on the subject matter,

easily distracted, glancing out the window, and fidgeting in his seat

WAYNE PALMER steps into frame, leaning over DAVID

WAYNE

David, we're on final approach. We'll be landing in LA in about 10 minutes.. Keeler's plane should have already arrived, according to DC flight schedules.. Are you still planning—

PALMER cuts his brother/Chief of Staff off with a hard

look and a few soft, stern words

DAVID

Nothing has changed, Wayne. This will be my last stop in Los Angeles as President of the United States. Some things have to be made right, amends and reparations have to be sought out, and they will be achieved. I may not have much of a legacy left at the end of my time in office, but I can damn sure still make up for some of the turmoil caused, in part, by actions or inaction of my administration.

For the party, for Jim Prescott's and John Keeler's future as nominees and possible Presidential candidates, for my own sanity...for Sherry.. Keith, and Nicole.. She was only trying to do what she thought was best, for the family.. I have to try, try to make things right before it truly is too late!

WAYNE frowns, but nods knowingly

WAYNE

Everything is still in place for the tour and speech at the State Penitentiary, followed by the public address to City Hall later this afternoon, and the live, televised debate..

DAVID

I want to make sure to leave some time this afternoon, to make a stop outside all the rigmarole and political face-time, Wayne..

WAYNE looks concerned, curious

WAYNE

You mean the Bauer wedding? Do you think that is wise, David?

DAVID

Maybe not , but it's right.

Jack Bauer was the ONLY one there for me, fighting for me in a time when I needed all the friendly support I could muster.

Not even my wife, or my Chief of

Staff had the best interests of the country in mind or at heart, while Jack Bauer and LA CTU did!

He saved my life, and helped me in my campaign and throughout my term in office. So, I will see him at his daughter's wedding!

WAYNE continues nodding, and changes the subject

WAYNE

We should probably talk about security and the threat potential of this 'historic' visit to LA, David. You have made quite a list of enemies in this region, and I am uncertain that even Jack Bauer could manage to rid this city of ALL of them..

If those factions make a stink,

what with you being lame-duck—

DAVID

I AM still President of the United States, Wayne! There is respect and power behind the title, even, and perhaps especially toward me!

I have always, ALWAYS tried to run my administration above-board, with honor and integrity. The people, even the citizens of Los Angeles and the surrounding areas, will support me in my role as President!

WAYNE

Even so.. It would be smart to beef-up Secret Service coverage, at least until you've left the prison compound.

DAVID nods, and WAYNE makes some notations on a file

6:43am

BOX CUT: JACK following VAN into WAREHOUSE DISTRICT, slowing on approach, CHASE dressed nodding and speaking to DR MARCUS, turning and exiting CTU MEDICAL FACILITY, BEACH BANDIT gets gas at SERVICE STATION

FULL ON CHASE at CTU MEDICAL

CHASE exits building, shrugging and flexing his injured fingers

CHASE crosses to STREET, to his CAR,

a FORD FOCUS, pressing the REMOTE ALARM which

-chirps- and disables

VOICE

(off screen)

CHASE! WAIT!

CHASE pauses at the DRIVERS' SIDE DOOR,

glances up across the CAR ROOF

FEMALE approaches in a quick-trot from across the street. Red-head, green eyes, freckles, her hair is 3 days dirty, oily, unkempt, clothes are equally disheveled, she is not wearing make-up, visible dark circles under puffy, red, bloodshot eyes

She carries a LARGE SUITCASE, that appears heavy

This is DEBORAH RAMSEY

CHASE looks stunned and surprised

CHASE

Uhhmm.. Deb?? What are you doing here? How did you find me?

DEB stumbles against the CAR and around to

CHASE at the DRIVERS' SIDE

DEBORAH

This is CTU Medical, right? You still work for CTU, right? I read about all that stuff you went through last year, Chase, so when the opportunity came up, I took it, and came back here..

CHASE looks at DEBORAH long and hard

CHASE

It was closer to 2 years ago, Deb.. About one full year after you ran away from me, from us, that my life fell apart in the ways you might have seen on the news.. I haven't really given you much thought since you wrote me to have your stuff moved to storage and I mailed you the key to the locker..

I got over it, Deb. A lot has changed in the past 3 years..

DEBORAH

Yeah? But some things haven't changed, Chase! You're still so cold and such as asshole to me! Why? What did I ever do—

CHASE

It's been 35 seconds and you haven't even asked how our daughter is doing, let's start there! I have a hell of a job, Deb! Not something I can just bring home to my girl and our daughter every night, not something I want to talk about after every crisis!

CHASE

How about you, Deb? How you doin'? Still getting high off all the money you make 'waitressing'? Or have you finally stopped covering for yourself, and can admit being a stripper, if not to any of the rest of it?

DEBORAH

We all have secrets, Chase. We all live with our demons, don't we? Give me some slack here, OK?

CHASE

You look like Hell, Deb.. So, what do you want from me now?

DEB can see that she hasn't won any points, and she doesn't play like things have changed too much

DEBORAH

I was just.. I thought.. I need.. I want to see my daughter, Chase! I miss her so much! I've been clean, straight almost 6 months now! I'm in this program in San Diego, it's been going real good. Great people there, you know? And, I just got to thinking about it all, everything I did wrong, and things I could do to make amends.

I'm trying, Chase!

CHASE looks away, and scowls, absorbing DEB'S words

CHASE

How long you in town for?

DEBORAH

Not long.. coupla days, maybe.

CHASE

Well, I have something important to handle at CTU right now, but maybe I can make some time for lunch.

DEBORAH

And Angela? Can I see my baby girl?

CHASE fumbles FILES and PERSONAL AFFECTS

NOTE: WEDDING INVITATION slips from FILE

DEB'S EYES flash with emotion, seeing INVITATION

CHASE

We'll see about that, Deb. That's the best I can do right now.

DEBORAH

Thank you, Chase!

DEBORAH moves in and hugs CHASE close and long

CHASE pushes DEB away, and steps to the CAR

CHASE

You have any money? Get yourself cleaned up before Noon, and get in touch with me later.

DEB stands with her hands on her hips, shrugging

NOTE: PIECE OF PAPER in DEB'S HAND

DEB

I got a few bucks..

CHASE rifles through his jacket pocket, pulls out his wallet with his LEFT HAND

WALLET drops from his grasp, flopping open on the ground

DEB recovers WALLET, notes PICTURES OF KIM, ANGELA

NOTE: NO PAPER IN DEB'S HAND, only WALLET

CHASE, DEB share a lingering glance, in silence

DEB hands CHASE the WALLET

CHASE removes a few bills form the WALLET, holds the money out to DEB

DEB hesitates, but finally accepts the hand-out graciously as she can

DEB

It's nice to see you again..

CHASE

You better not be playing me, Deb.. I'll talk to you later.

DEB backs away, CHASE enters his CAR

DEB counts the CASH, and FROWNS as CHASE'S CAR drives away

DEB glances around, nervously, cautiously

DEB slips WEDDING INVITATION (stolen from CHASE'S FILE) from under the back of her shirt

CLOSE ON INVITATION

**YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED TO JOIN IN CELEBRATION as**

**CHASE EDMUNDS & KIMBERLY BAUER**

**EXCHANGE VOWS OF MATRIMONY**

**RECEPTION TO FOLLOW, at**

**EDMUND'S RESIDENCE**

**..EDMUND'S RESIDENCE ADDRESS..**

DEB steps into the street, hailing a TAXI CAB

TAXI approaches and stops, DEB enters TAXI

6:49am

BOX CUT: DEB in TAXI, CHASE driving away from CTU MEDICAL, DR. MARCUS, watching SCENE outside from CTU MEDICAL, JACK ducking behind his SUV, putting on STREET CLOTHES, SHOES, over SURFER WET SUIT, and BEACH BANDIT BLAZER cruising freeway

FULL and MEDIUM on JACK, in WAREHOUSE, walking up on

VAN, his 9mm- BERETTA PISTOL in hand, at ready

JACK scans the WAREHOUSE WALLS and SHADOWS, slinking along to the MUGGER VAN

JACK slides along the SIDEWALL of the VAN, toward the SLIDING SIDE DOOR

JACK pivots and spins as he flips the door handle up and open

JACK scans the CARGO BAY and all up inside the VAN, BERETTA aiming from his extended arms

THE VAN is EMPTY!

JACK glances around the WAREHOUSE cautiously, crouching and looking for cover while he scans the area for targets

BOX CUT: JACK spotting a shadow moving in WAREHOUSE,

CHLOE sighing and grumbling at CTU OPS COMM,

BEACH BANDIT BLAZER cruising

FULL ON BEACH BANDIT BLAZER, on HIGHWAY

INT BLAZER

BANDIT rocks out to RADIO MUSIC while he cruises

PAN TO FRONT PASSENGER SEAT

NOTE: JACK'S DUFFEL BAG, open on SEAT

BANDIT reaches over to DUFFEL, picking idly through the contents

BOX CUT: BEACH BANDIT tallying his take, CTU OPS COMM,

CHLOE at her WORK STATION, working away

SOUNDS OF CTU PHONE CHIMES

FULL ON CHLOE at CTU OPS COMM

CHLOE answers PHONE

CHLOE

O'Brien..

CHASE

Chloe it's me. Got anything for me yet?

CHLOE

Well, I'm trying, but see, Chief Davies had Milo run compression software now at start of shift, rather than as per usual at end of day, so the system is lagging while things are shunted and form—

CHASE

OK, OK, Chloe, I got it. I'm 3 minutes out. Get me that intel, Chloe!

CHLOE

I'm trying, Chase!

CHASE hangs up on CHLOE again

CHLOE works the keyboard, still obviously frustrated

MILO steps up, and peers over CHLOE'S shoulder at her work station

MILO

What are you working on, Chloe?

CHLOE

Uhmm, just trying to get things organized and up to speed before the President's plane lands, Milo. What's the deal on the recompression? We don't have a lot of time here, you know, and it is so against protocol and procedure to recompress at the start of a shift, rather than—

MILO

It's in it's last cycle now, Chloe! Two minutes tops. And I know a---

SOUNDS OF AN ALERT ALARM SOUNDING on the MAIN VIEW SCREEN

NOTE: DATA STREAMS flash and flow across the VIEW

SCREEN and are immediately shunted to various local work stations around the OPS CENTER

MILO steps to a neighboring station, and speed-reads the incoming data streams

MILO goes pale and blanches

MILO

What the?? EMP.. localized burst.. damage undetermined.. 5 mile radius around LAX..

CHLOE steps from her station to MILO, looking at the screen

CHLOE

The President is due to land.. NOW! We'll be cut off from, well, from EVERYONE, the Feds, SWAT, our people in the field..

MILO

How could this have happened? And, why?

CHLOE and MILO scramble to make sense of the data

WIDE ON CTU OPS COMM,

CHIEF DAVIES trots rapidly from the UPSTAIRS OFFICE, to the CONTROL FLOOR, to monitor events as they unfold

6:54am

BOX CUT: CTU OPS COMM FLOOR, JACK at WAREHOUSE, ducking behind CRATES for cover, fishing for cell phone, CHASE arriving at CTU PARKING STRUCTURE, KATE WARNER at HER HOME, fixing breakfast, suddenly pausing and going pale

SOUNDS OF PHONE RINGING

FULL ON KATE

KATE seems nearly catatonic, standing over the stove, while scrambled eggs and tofu burn

PHONE continues to ring 2, 3 times

MEDIUM, PAN AROUND KATE in the KITCHEN, across the HOUSE to the WIDE SCREEN TELEVISION in the LIVING ROOM, where the MORNING NEWS is on

NOTE FOOTAGE OF MARIE WARNER, dressed in PRISON ORANGE being escorted by PRISON GUARDS, and her ATTORNEYS, while MEDIA swarms around them MARIE WARNER looks cold and unemotional, no remorse as she is led into CALIFORNIA STATE PRISON

NOTE: SAME PRISON FACILITY where TONY ALMEIDA is being held

KATE watches the news story, oblivious to the missed phone call

NEWSCASTER

(on TV)

.. Marie Warner, scheduled to be executed for treason, for her connection to a terrorist plot to detonate a stolen nuclear device on American soil nearly 2 years ago.

Miss Warner has confessed to her role in the plot, and has not fought the charges through the normal appeals process, and was subsequently found guilty of treason and sentenced to death by lethal injection, to be carried out today, in about 12 hours from now.. Marie, the youngest daughter of local business man Bob Warner..

KATE recovers, while NEWSCAST continues the story

KATE finds REMOTE CONTROL, presses button, TV goes black

KATE looks at scorched eggs and frowns more, still somewhat blank and distant

BOX CUT: KATE, cleaning up burned breakfast mess, JACK clapping cell phone closed, moving from cover, tucking BILL OF LADING into his jacket, and crossing WAREHOUSE BAY, toward EXIT where SHADOWS were seen moving, CHASE arriving at CTU OPS COMM-CENTER

FULL ON CTU OPS COMM CENTER

CHASE crosses OPS BAYS, bee-line toward CHLOE'S WORK STATION

DAVIES notes CHASE'S ARRIVAL, turns to meet CHASE on approach

DAVIES

Edmunds, good morning! Nice of you to take time out of your busy Medical Leave to join us in disarray!

CHASE stops at DAVIES approach and greeting but does not acknowledge his presence by looking at him

CHASE

I just need to speak to Chloe for 2 minutes.. Then, I'm back on Leave, for 2 more weeks, Garland!

DAVIES bristles, grabs CHASE'S LEFT ARM

CHASE finally looks at DAVIES, a lip-curled glare, glancing to DAVIES' grip on CHASE'S FOREARM

DAVIES

You know, I'd be well within my rights to have you thrown—

SOUNDS OF ALARM CLAXONS, many multiple COMPUTER BLEEPS and ALERTS

COMPUTER SCREENS and COMM STATION MONITORS all FLASH TO RED-ALERT

CHLOE and MILO look to CHASE and DAVIES

CHLOE

Sir! Something's happening!

DAVIES gives CHLOE the DUH!-look and releases CHASE

FADE TO WIDE ON CTU OPS CENTER

CTU TECHS all scramble and react to ALERT STATUS CHANGE

CHLOE and MILO return to stations, to coordinate intel

MILO

What? No! That can't be right!

CHLOE

I've got crossed-comm incoming from all stations outside the EMP blast radius, and sites along the motorcade route.. all confirming an explosion on the run ways..

MILO

Oh my God! Air Force One has been hit!

CUT TO WIDE, ESTABLISHING SHOT OF LAX AIRPORT

FIRE, POLICE, and RESCUE units converge on a

CRASH SITE scattered across the middle and end of a central landing strip

FIRE and WRECKAGE strewn everywhere, obviously a massive explosion has destroyed an airplane!

6:58am

BOX CUT: AIRPORT CRASH SITE, KATE'S HOME, where TV NEWS flashes form MARIE WARNER STORY to PLANE CRASH BREAKING

NEWS, MICHELLE and MARIA at PRISON LOBBY CHECK-POINT, and KIM, dressing BABY ANGELA, and playing, laughing

SOUNDS OF DOORBELL RINGING

FULL ON KIM and ANGELA

KIM scoops up ANGELA in her arms as DOORBELL RINGS again

KIM, ANGELA walk from LIVING ROOM, to FRONT DOOR

KIM peers through PEEPHOLE in DOOR, curious, cautious

KIM opens FRONT DOOR, revealing..

DEBORAH RAMSEY!!

CUT TO

MICHELLE, MARIA, BABY MIGUEL about to EXIT PRISON

COMPLEX after checking out at LOBBY CHECK-POINT

SOUNDS OF ALARMS BLARING, ALERT SOUNDING

CUT TO EXT. PRISON COMPLEX

A LARGE CARGO VAN has crashed through the SECURED CHECK-POINT GATE, followed by a SECOND VAN, SIMILAR IN SIZE

BOTH VANS thunder toward PRISON COMPLEX

LEAD VAN CRASHES into PRISON WALLS, EXPLODING

PRISON EXTERIOR WALL is breached by explosion

BOX CUT: PRISON SIEGE, JACK at WAREHOUSE, KIM playing with ANGELA, JACK'S DUFFEL BAG, in transport by MYSTERY BANDIT

6:59:57.. 58.. 59..


	3. 7am to 8am

7:00am

EXT. CALIFORNIA STATE PRISON

TRUCK-BOMB VAN breached EXTERIOR PRISON WALL

SECOND VAN stops, REAR DOOR SCROLLS UP

SEVERAL ARMED MEN stomp from CARGO BAY of SECOND VAN

DRIVERS' DOOR OPENS

CLOSE ON VAN DOOR, WAIST-HIGH

NOTE DRIVER'S CLOTHING: Combat Boots, Neutral Tone

(Brown or Gray) Pants, Dark T-Shirt, Camouflage Jacket

PAN UP to HEAD AND SHOULDERS on DRIVER

THIS IS RICK (KIM'S KIDNAPPER from DAY 1) a few years

older, colder, tortured and wiser

Something new is driving RICK now, a new force..

FADE TO MEDIUM ON TRUCK

PASSENGER saunters smoothly around the TRUCK,

UZI 9mm SUB-MACHINE GUN in hand

HER BLACK HAIR flows in the breeze, her shapely, slip

of a figure hidden under similarly drab greens,

grays, and camo-pattern paramilitary/militia garb

More striking than her body are her piercing BLUE EYES

It is MANDY (BOMBER/ASSASSIN from DAYS 1 and 2)

MANDY approaches RICK, passing him the UZI

OTHER VARIOUS THUGS move up and through the crack in

the PRISON WALL

RICK pauses, glancing at the TERRORIST GOONS who pass

MANDY

Ready, Rick?

This is what you signed on for!

You knew this was coming when you

accepted payment..

Don't go soft on me now, little

brother! Not like last time!

Or I'll shoot you myself!

Now, move!

CUT TO

INT. CALIFORNIA STATE PRISON

MICHELLE, MARIA, and ASSISTANT WARDEN shaken by

explosion outside

WARDEN CHILDES steps from OFFICE, rushes toward

MICHELLE and others

CHILDES

What the Hell was that?

MICHELLE

An explosion, Sir!

I believe this facility is

under attack!

MEDIUM on LOBBY INTERIOR

LOBBY DOORS OPEN

MANDY enters, followed by RICK and OTHER THUGS

EXCHANGE OF GUN-FIRE between THUGS and PRISON

GUARDS as TERRORISTS ENTER

MANDY looks to WARDEN, ASSISTANT, MICHELLE and

MARIA, who holds BABY MIGUEL

MANDY

Who's in charge here?

ASSISTANT WARDEN steps up

ASSISTANT WARDEN

I am.. Warden James Ker—

MANDY raises her PISTOL, firing point-blank in

ASSISTANT WARDEN'S CHEST

ASSISTANT WARDEN falls, dead

MANDY almost smiles, glances to MICHELLE and

WARDEN

MANDY

Again.. Who's in charge?

WARDEN CHILDES steps back a step, cowering

CHILDES

I.. I mean, You are!

MANDY'S smile widens, while RICK gapes at her

NOTE a LOOK of CONCERNED DISTRESS between RICK, MICHELLE

MANDY looks to RICK, RICK looks away

MANDY

Rick! Take the women into the Warden's Office!

MANDY looks to her left, at a GROUP OF THUGS

RICK steps toward MICHELLE and MARIA, motioning

them toward the STAIRS to WARDEN'S OFFICE

MANDY

You 3, take the West Block.

You know what to do..

MANDY turns to her right, toward another GROUP

OF THUGS

MANDY

You 4, take the East Block.

Kill the guards, all of them!

MANDY glares at the WARDEN

MANDY

Warden Childes..

CHILDES grimaces and shudders, looking at the

floor

MANDY

You have something I want..

MANDY shoves the WARDEN away, following RICK

and the WOMEN, up the STAIRS, to the WARDEN'S

OFFICE

BOX CUT: PRISON SEIGE, CTU OPS COMM, and JACK at the

WAREHOUSE

SOUNDS OF CELL PHONE RINGING

7:04am

FULL ON JACK, WAREHOUSE DISTRICT

JACK scrambles against a WALL, and checks his PHONE,

keeping his BERETTA and his GAZE trained down the HALL

JACK

(whispering harshly)

Bauer..

What is it?!

CHASE'S VOICE

(on phone)

Jack, it's me.

JACK

Chase! Where have you been?

What's going on?

What did you find out?

CUT TO CTU OPS COMM, CLOSE ON CHASE

CHASE

There's been a SNAFU,

some trouble at the airport..

It's President Palmer, Jack.

I don't know how to tell you this,

but, well.. Air Force One has

been hit.

CUT TO MEDIUM ON JACK

JACK pauses, blinks and absorbs CHASE'S update

JACK

What?! What do we know, Chase?

Tell me something! Details!

CUT TO MEDIUM ON CHASE

CHASE stands over CHLOE'S WORK STATION, CHLOE manning

her system, DAVIES hovering near-by

CHASE

We got nothing so far, Jack.

Apparently, there was some sort

of distraction, distortion, a..

CHLOE LOOKS TO CHASE and mouths 'E M P'

CHASE

An electromagnetic pulse

detonated on-site before the

crash.

We got no intel from LAX,

no comm until we can get a crew

in and back from there, and

things being as they are, that

might take some time..

I'm sorry, Jack.

And, about the other—

JACK

Forget that, Chase!

I'm on top of it now!

Get to LAX, get me intel on Palmer,

and keep me in the loop!

CHIEF DAVIES glares at CHASE, and steps up

DAVIES

Is that Bauer?

What are you doing calling him

on this, Chase?

DAVIES grabs the CELL PHONE from CHASE'S hand

DAVIES

(to JACK on phone)

Listen up, Jack!

You're OUT of CTU!

You're advice and opinions are

no longer wanted or needed here!

BOX CUT, JACK vs DAVIES

JACK

Who the Hell—?

Chief Davies?! Listen, Sir.

I can explain, I can help—

DAVIES

I don't want to hear this, Bauer!

You're DONE!

DAVIES snaps CELL PHONE 'OFF' and frowns, glaring

at CHASE

JACK

Dammit!

FULL ON JACK, IN WAREHOUSE

JACK stashes CELL PHONE in his JACKET, continues

moving down PASSAGE deeper into WAREHOUSE

SOUNDS OF SEVERAL TERRIFYING SCREAMS from deeper within

WAREHOUSE

JACK moves form cover-to-concealment, rapidly

traversing the PASSAGE, driven on by the screams

INT. WAREHOUSE CHAMBER

JACK approaches ENTRANCE from PASSAGE

FEMALE HOSTAGE lays on ground, trembling, cowering

JACK sweeps room with PISTOL at ready position

No MUGGERS present, JACK moves cautiously toward

FEMALE HOSTAGE

JACK

Miss? Are you—??

Teri? TERI!?

JACK kneels and rocks the COWERING WOMAN gently,

rolling her over, until she faces him

WOMAN'S SCALP has been GOUGED and CUT deep, by a BLADE

her FACE is obscured by DEEP GASHES and MUCH BLOOD

JACK

Oh my God! Teri!!

I'm sorry, Teri!

I'm so sorry!

WOMAN mutters and mumbles weakly, agonizing

WOMAN

Hhhhh.. help me..

JACK heaves and gasps, shocked and dismayed by the

WOMAN'S appearance

JACK looks over WOMAN for other injuries, lifts her

hands and arms from her sides, resting both hands on

her chest

JACK NOTES OLD TRACK MARKS, BRUISES, SCARS, and FRESH NEEDLE POKE on WOMAN'S ARMS

JACK frowns, realizing the truth..

THIS WOMAN is NOT his wife!

MEDIUM ON WAREHOUSE, JACK and WOMAN

SOUNDS OF -CLINK- OF METAL ON STONE

JACK investigate noise near WOMAN'S BODY

JACK spots a BLOODY BLADE, notes the position

of WOMAN'S HAND.. SHE dropped the BLADE herself!

JACK glares at WOMAN, blankly, confused

long moment

JACK recovers BLADE, using OLD NEWSPAPER PAGE to

preserve FINGERPRINTS

JACK scoops WOMAN up, over his shoulder, reclaims his

BERETTA 9mm, and steps up, retreating to CHAMBER

ENTRANCE

JACK, WOMAN make escape from WAREHOUSE

7:12am

BOX CUT: JACK and WOMAN retreating to VEHICLES, VAN

thundering from WAREHOUSE as JACK approaches,

KIM inviting DEBORAH in to EDMUNDS' RESIDENCE,

CHASE at CTU, boarding HELICOPTER

FULL ON EDMUNDS' RESIDENCE SETTING

KIM entertains DEBORAH, while cuddling and coddling

BABY ANGELA

KIM shows some concerns, but seems to genuinely like

DEBORAH so far

KIM

So, you and Chase go way back, huh?

When did you say you met him, and where?

DEB

We went to middle school together! Seems like another lifetime ago, really! He was sorta..

Chase was my first crush, and I

guess I sorta grew on him too!

(giggles)

Yeah.. like a fungus..

Any way, I heard he was getting

married, so I came back around,

to give my blessing and best wishes, and all. You know?

KIM gapes at DEB'S self-depreciating humor, but smiles

a weak half-smile any way

DEB notices KIM'S pitiful attempt to relate to her,

and quickly changes the subject

DEB

I, uh, also heard he had a baby now.

She's such a sweetheart!

Could I, you know? Hold her?

Or would that be weird, me being

a stranger and all?

KIM nods slightly and hmmms..

KIM

Say, listen, Sarah, uhh..

If you'd like to clean up or

something, the bathroom is just

down the hall and to the left.

Maybe I'll fix some breakfast or

something, if you're hungry?

Then Angi can get used to having

you around and we'll see what

happens, OK?

DEB looks at herself, all ragged and grungy, and

shrugs, smiling back at KIM

DEB

Yeah, I guess I look a fright, huh?

Not something you're used to I bet?!

This is a great place!

You and Chase..

He cleans up pretty well too,

all things considered.

Thanks, Kim. You're being so sweet!

KIM

It's not a problem, Sarah, really.

I've got a few things to finish up

around here, phone calls and what

not, before the big day!

So, make yourself at home.

I'll get you some fresh towels

and whatever else you need,

just let me know.

DEB disappears down the HALL, into the BATHROOM

KIM sets BABY ANGELA in her WALKER

KIM wanders into MASTER BEDROOM

FOLLOW KIM to MASTER BEDROOM, through BEDROOM to MASTER BATH

KIM collects CLEAN TOWELS from CABINET in BATHROOM

FOLLOW KIM in retreat from MASTER BATH to HALL

SOUNDS OF SHOWER RUNNING behind GUEST BATH DOOR

KIM knocks on GUEST BATHROOM DOOR

KIM

Sarah? I have some towels.

I'll leave them here by the door,

whenever you're ready.

KIM listens at DOOR for a moment, then moves down HALL

returning to LIVING ROOM

KIM notes 'SARAH'S LARGE SUITCASE by FRONT DOOR

long moment spent considering SUITCASE, snooping, etc

BABY ANGELA 'coos' and toddles along, distracting KIM

KIM smiles

KIM

I know what we can do, Angel!

You've eaten, now it's

Mommy's turn!

KIM disregards SUITCASE and giggles at ANGELA'S antics

as KIM crosses from LIVING ROOM into KITCHEN

KIM

Be a good girl, sweetie!

Like you always are! Yes you are!

KIM enters KITCHEN, ANGELA toddles around in WALKER,

playing with LARGE, COLORFUL TOYS on the WALKER TRAY

7:15am

FULL ON FREEWAY as JACK BAUER cruises in SUV

NOTE ROAD SIGN indicating HOSPITAL EXIT AHEAD

MEDIUM ON SUV cruising freeway, taking HOSPITAL EXIT

JACK is seen through windshield, driving

SOUND OF PHONE RINGING

BOX CUT: JACK and KATE

KATE is in tears, still wandering dazedly around the house, detached, somber

RINGING PHONE finally reaches through KATE'S funk

KATE answers the PHONE, in monotone moan

KATE

Hello?

CUT TO CLOSE ON JACK IN SUV

JACK

Kate, it's me.

I.. There's something..

I need you, Kate.

KATE

I really need you too, Jack!

I'm so glad you called!

I just—

JACK

Listen to me Kate!

I'm on my way to Mercy Hospital--

KATE

The hospital?

Are you alright, Jack?

Is it Kim?

JACK

There was a mugging, and I'm involved now, I can't really explain

any more than that right now, Kate, but—

KATE

A mugging, Jack? That's a police matter! What are you doing?

JACK

I saw the attack, Kate!

A woman was assaulted and

abducted! She's been injured,

it looks serious. That's why

I'm heading to the hospital!

KATE

Oh dear.. I'm sorry, Jack.

I understand.

What.. what happened with the

muggers? Did you at least contact

the police? Why can't they do

this sort of investigating for you?

JACK

I.. I can't..

I didn't have time to involve the

police in this. And, with President

Palmer due in the city today, I'm quite sure the authorities have better things to do than go off on another goose-chase on my orders!

KATE

I'm still not clear how I can help

with this Jack? Warner Industries is

connected or involved with literally hundreds of local, national and overseas accounts. I don't see how my family business is linked to a random event like a mugging..

JACK

I'm not sure either, Kate!

I found a bill of lading at

a warehouse in the valley,

with a tag from WARNER INDUSTRIES

Distributors, your company.

The van these guys were driving

was marked with the same

company logo as the shipping tag.

Geminitrix, whatever that is..

So, I need you to check Warner

Enterprises records, to try and

trace this van and company!

Meet me at Mercy as soon as you can!

I'm 5 minutes from there now!

KATE

Well, I'm not sure what good it will

do, but I'll get the laptop and my files, and meet you there.. Mercy?

I can be there by 8 o'clock or so.

JACK

That's fine.

Thank you, Kate.

I'll see you soon.

KATE

OK, Jack.

I..

-click-

JACK disconnects

KATE

.. love you..

7:20am

BOX CUT: KATE collecting her PURSE, LAPTOP, etc, LAX CRASH

SITE, BEACH BANDIT BLAZER leaving the CITY LIMITS,

driving into the HILLS

CUT TO LAX CRASH SITE

SWAT, SECRET SERVICE, and AIRPORT POLICE and RESCUE

UNITS scramble to make some sense of the CRASH SITE

SECRET SERVICE LEAD AGENT JOHN WALTERS coordinates

efforts with SWAT and RESCUE UNITS

WALTERS

(into comm-unit)

OK, I read you..

EMP is dissipating,

comm is coming back up.

It must have been designed

as limited local disruption.

Find it's source!

There must be some trace

evidence somewhere on site!

Copy.. Out.

CTU HELICOPTER streaks into scene, hovers, and lands

CTU FIELD AGENT CHASE EDMUNDS, disembarks from

HELICOPTER, approaches the CRASH SITE

WALTERS

Good, good, CTU presence on site.

Finally! What sort of threat

assessments have your people been

able to construct about this, Agent,

uhh??

CHASE

Edmunds.. CTU was caught

completely by surprise with this

event! We know as much as you guys

know at this point! Less if you take into consideration the EMP damping field that's thrown communications

with our headquarters all out of whack!

We're collating all data as best we can as it comes in, and, we'll go from there. That's why I'm here, in fact!

So, what can you tell me?

What could have caused this?

Pilot error? Mechanical?

WALTERS

We're ruling things out as we speak.

What's most interesting of all is the ID of this bird..

CHASE

What's the mystery?

President Palmer has always been a

threat to certain terrorist factions, and others power-players,

locally, nationally, and globally.

Air Force One has always been a target we have spent considerable

time and effort to defend.

WALTERS nods, agreeing with the AGENT'S assessments

WALTERS

That's exactly the point, Agent

Edmunds. You see, this was NOT

Air Force One that has crashed here

this morning..

CHASE gapes at the revelation, as WALTERS

is distracted momentarily by the RESCUE TEAM MEMBERS

approaching with on-site updates and intel

CHASE

What do you mean?

Where is Air Force One?

Where is the President now?

SOUNDS of DISTANT THUNDER, rolling in, ominous and

foreboding, as THE STORM approaches

CUT TO WHITEMAN AIRFIELD, ACROSS TOWN FROM LAX

AIR FORCE ONE has landed, and PALMERS PARTY have

disembarked, crossing the tarmac with absolutely no

fanfare from media or citizens

DAVID PALMER questions WAYNE as they enter PRESIDENTIAL LIMOUSINE

DAVID

This is damn irregular, Wayne!

The sudden deviation from the flight

plan, shunted out here to Whiteman

for no apparent reason, then losing

all communications like that..

Something happened here today,

didn't it?

WAYNE looks uncertain

WAYNE

We're not clear about anything yet,

David. There was some sort of

communications break-down of a

global nature surrounding LAX as

we entered on Final Approach..

The pilot was instructed not to

land, and was redirected here,

to the alternate LZ. We're still checking on the reason for the change, David.

That's all we've got to go on, so

far. Nothing to be alarmed about at this point. It's too soon..

SECRET SERVICE AGENT AARON PIERCE escorts the PALMERS

into the limo, and follows the men inside

Once seated, PIERCE cups a hand to his ear and listens

for a moment, before speaking to the PRESIDENT

PIERCE

Sir, it seems there was an incident

at LAX. A plane crashed, runways

were shut down, and communications

have been knocked out within a radius of at least 5 miles..

We're still OK, on schedule, and

we've got word to the Democratic party, news affiliates, and local law enforcement about the sudden deviation from the original motorcade route.

Since Primary and Secondary landing

platforms were both contained at LAX, with Whiteman being tertiary,

back-up to the back-up, and since the threat was not realized until so late in our flight plan, security was not in place to manage a Whiteman landing, so we are in a holding pattern here on the tarmac, while things get put in place..

WAYNE

But, we ARE OK, right Aaron?

PIERCE nods, and smiles noting DAVID'S anxiety

PIERCE

Still on schedule, Sir.

We'll be rolling out in 3 minutes.

DAVID still looks concerned

DAVID

Get word to Keeler and

the Vice President, make certain

they know we're still on schedule,

and not planning on ducking out of

this debate. Party cohesion and unity will be key in the transfer of power to come during primaries..

DAVID smiles at AGENT PIERCE, nods to WAYNE

DAVID

Welcome back to Los Angeles!

Neither of the men smiles at DAVID'S attempted humor, as LIMO rolls out of WHITEMAN AIRFIELD, led by ONE FEDERAL SEDAN, and followed by a SECOND SEDAN

BOX CUT: PALMER'S MOTORCADE leaving Whiteman Airfield,

JACK'S SUV cruising freeway,

MANDY, MICHELLE in WARDEN CHILDES' OFFICE

PALMER'S MOTORCADE is surrounded by 4 OMINOUS BLACK

SUVs

7:24am

BOX CUTS: JACK arriving at MERCY CLINIC, CHASE and CHLOE at

CTU OPS COMM, KIM at EDMUNDS RESIDENCE

FULL ON EDMUNDS' RESIDENCE, LIVING ROOM SETTING

KIM ENTERS from KITCHEN, carrying 2 PLATES

KIM sets PLATES on TABLE, then glances to HALL

KIM

Sarah? I made some breakfast.

I know you didn't say if you were

hungry or not, so I made enough for

two, if you want..

SILENCE from HALL, no longer SHOWER running

KIM crosses DINING AREA, wandering to GUEST

BATHROOM DOOR

NOTE TOWELS Kim had left are now missing

KIM

Sarah? Is everything OK?

Listen, I've really got a lot to do yet this morning, so, if you don't mind..

MORE SILENCE

KIM presses her ear against the DOOR

KIM pales and her haw drops open, eyes gaping

as she turns her head to press against the DOOR

PAN TO REVERSE ANGLE, DOWN HALL, from BEHIND KIM

NOTE DINING AREA, PLATES filled with EGGS, BACON,

TOAST, LIVING ROOM, DEB/SARAH'S SUITCASE MISSING! and ANGELA'S WALKER EMPTY!

KIM

Oh My God! NOO!

Angela!!

KIM rushes to the FRONT DOOR and charges outside,

racing down the WALK to the STREET, frantic, glancing

in all directions at once, in panic

No signs of DEBORAH/SARAH or BABY ANGELA anywhere!

KIM retreats back to the HOUSE, and dashes around to

the BACK YARD

LANDSCAPERS work, mowing the lawn, trimming the

shrubs, making all manner of racket behind the HOUSE

Still no sign of DEB or BABY ANGELA

KIM cries and screams, the LANDSCAPERS watching her

breakdown

KIM realizes the spectacle she is making, and sobers up some, backing to the PATIO DOOR, re-entering the HOUSE

KIM SCREAMS again, as..

DEB ENTERS, from the HALL, carrying ANGELA and a HUGE TEDDY BEAR

KIM

Sarah?! What are you doing?

DEB

What? I.. I was just..

I was just, you know,

getting to know, Angela, that's all.

I bought this bear when I

got into town. I suppose I

should have given it to Chase,

or at least asked you first.

But, when I got out of the shower, and saw the little bugger in

my suitcase, and this little

sweetheart in her walker, all

smiles and goo-goo eyes, I

couldn't resist..

KIM steps up and pulls at ANGELA, forcing the BABY from her real mother's arms

KIM

Where were you just now?

I was frantic! I thought—

DEB

I saw some men poking around outside the bathroom window, so I went and got changed in the bedroom. That's when I remembered the bear I had for Angi.. I didn't mean to upset you.

Believe me, I know what it's like

to worry and wonder about someone

you love, when you lose them..

How you think it might be forever,

and how you never feel the same again, after..

DEB lowers her gaze to the floor, in sad remembrance

DEB

Again, I am so sorry, Kim..

KIM recognizes the misunderstanding, sniffles, and smiles some

KIM

No, it's OK, Sarah.

I'M the one who should apologize!

I should have remembered to warn you about the landscapers.

I'm just a bundle of nervous emotions today, I guess!

Everything has to be just so,

you know? No surprises..

DEB smiles back at KIM, her gaze turning to ANGELA

DEB

She sure has gotten big, hasn't she?

Uhh, I.. I mean, all babies do!

KIM beams and bounces ANGELA on her hip

KIM

That's true!

Just as long as you keep them fed!

Which reminds me, I made us some

breakfast, if you're hungry..

DEB'S EYES light up like they did when she first saw her child again after all this time

DEB

I'm starving!

PAN DOWN TO BABY ANGELA, gurgling and chewing on TEDDY BEAR

7:29am

BOX CUT: DEB and KIM eat breakfast and chat, CHASE at LAX,

MANDY, RICK, MICHELLE, MARIA, MIGUEL, and WARDEN CHILDES in WARDEN'S OFFICE

FULL ON WARDEN'S OFFICE

RICK holds HOSTAGES at bay with UZI SUBMACHINE GUN

MANDY sits behind WARDEN'S DESK, hacking COMPUTER

SYSTEM

WARDEN CHILDES and MICHELLE share a few telling,

plotting glances

MANDY takes note of the unspoken communication,

SLAMS her PALM on the DESK hard!!

MANDY

RICK! I told you to watch them

closely!

RICK

I was watching! I swear!

MANDY

Watch closer!

MANDY glares at MICHELLE

MANDY

Such a sweet little baby..

Don't make me hurt him.

MARIA gasps, holding MIGUEL close to her

MICHELLE comforts MARIA, stares blankly back at MANDY

MANDY leers at WARDEN CHILDES, lustful, teasing

WARDEN CHILDES trembles and looks away, worriedly

MANDY

I need the User Name and Password to unlock the system files..

if you don't have that information, you're no longer of any use to me..

WARDEN CHILDES swallows hard and shudders slightly

CHILDES

USERNAME: Sigfreid..

PASSWORD: Roy

MANDY smiles, rolls her eyes

MICHELLE makes slow subtle moves for her CELL PHONE

7:32am

BOX CUT: PALMER MOTORCADE being corralled by SUVs, CHLOE,

MILO at CTU OPS COMM, JACK, DOCTORS at MERCY CLINIC

FULL ON JACK, WOMAN, DOCTORS

WOMAN on GURNEY, rolling into ER, JACK looking on

JACK

She was the victim of a mugging,

I interrupted the attack, and

the muggers fled.

DOCTOR

My God! You say there was a group?

Of muggers? More than one?

And, they did this to her?

JACK

I.. I don't know for certain..

I didn't witness the whole incident!

I have some concerns about—

DOCTOR seems skeptical about JACK'S story and demeanor

DOCTOR

Security! Hold this man!

HOSPITAL SECURITY GUARDS step up, and corner JACK

JACK gasps, confused, looks after WOMAN on GURNEY

JACK

What?! What are you doing?!

I'm a federal agent!

My name is Jack Bauer!

SECURITY GUARDS force JACK away from GURNEY

DOCTORS wheel WOMAN on GURNEY into ER

7:35am

BOX CUT: JACK being held by MERCY CLINIC SECURITY,

MICHELLE AT PRISON, MICHELLE pushes SINGLE BUTTON on her CELL PHONE, KATE driving her car, picks up

CELL PHONE

SOUNDS OF PHONE RINGING

CUT TO INT. OFFICE BUILDING SETTING

BOB WARNER sits at his desk, working on his computer,

as the PHONE RINGS

BOB answers the PHONE

BOB

Bob Warner..

BOX CUT BOB vs KATE

KATE

Hi, Dad.

BOB

Kate, honey! Hi..

I.. I was hesitating calling you

all morning, putting it off..

I.. I imagine you've seen the news

reports? About Marie..

KATE frowns and sighs

KATE

Yes, Dad, I've seen the news..

I can't believe Marie is giving up,

to face death rather than fight it out or at least take the insanity plea.. It's all so, unbelievable.. surreal, really.

BOB

I'm sorry, Kate.

I should have called you sooner.

I didn't realize it would affect you so..

KATE

It hit me hard, yes,

seeing her portrayed that way.

My little sister, set to be executed

for treason and murder?!

BOB nods, and frowns at KATE'S exposition

KATE

But, then, I remember that look,

that cold, hard, glare when she

was being held over at CTU after that night.. she knew exactly what she was doing, and why, and for whom.

She brought it all on herself,

getting caught up with Sayed Ali and his people. There are so many other ways to protest and make a statement, political, religious, or whatever.

Poor Marie.. she has no one on her side right now, just those twisted beliefs, of some psychotic terrorist. It is sad, and I do feel for Marie, but that's not the reason I am calling, Daddy.

BOB'S eye brows furrow, his curiosity piqued

BOB

Really? What then, Kate?

What can I do for you, sweety?

KATE

Well.. it's not for me, exactly.

It's more a favor for Jack.

BOB's curiosity turns to contempt, and he scowls

BOB

Oh, Kate. I thought it was over

between you and Jack Bauer?

What is it with my daughters and

their incessant desire to surround

themselves with dangerous men?

KATE

Jack is not dangerous, Daddy!

His job is to STOP those men!

BOB

Yes, I know. It's a job he has

been good at for a lot of years..

good at bending and even breaking

a great many rules, and breaking

your heart at every turn!

KATE

Daddy listen! Yes, Jack and I have

had our share of problems, but we are handling them, together, as much as we can! Jack was there for me when Marie and Reza, and even you were suspects in the nuclear bombing of LA 2 years ago.. Now, Jack's needs my help! I wouldn't have even

brought this to you except that

Jack believes it's connected to

Warner Enterprises..

Something to do with a company

called.. what was it?

Gemini... Geminitrix?!

NOTE a distinct reaction on BOB WARNER'S FACE

KATE

I'm on my way to see Jack now,

at Mercy Clinic in the Valley.

He needs access to Warner files on Geminitrix, that means going through you, so I thought I'd get in touch, and keep you involved.

Can you tell me anything about this

company? Geminitrix? What sort of

company is it, what sort of business

do they manage? And what is Warner

Enterprises' involvement?

BOB WARNER pauses, tensing, glancing away for..

a long beat

KATE

Daddy? Are you still there?

BOB

Uh, yes Kate..

What was that name again? Gemi—

KATE

Geminitrix..

Sounds like a pharmaceuticals or

chemical company, or something..

BOB

Geminitrix? Yes, hmmmm..

Name doesn't ring any

bells with me, I'm sorry, Kate.

I don't know what help I can offer.

But, I will do some digging, for you, if not for Jack Bauer.

KATE

Thank you Dad.

It means a lot to me.

BOB

OK, I should get into this.

I'll be in touch.

BOB hangs up, still lost in thought

7:41am

BOX CUT: KATE driving, approaching MERCY CLINIC EXIT,

BOB tapping COMPUTER and picking up PHONE again,

JACK at MERCY CLINIC, PALMER in LIMO, surrounded by

SUVs, also on PHONE

SOUNDS OF CELL PHONE RINGING

JACK answers his CELL PHONE, SECURITY GUARDS tense up

JACK

Bauer..

BOX CUTS: JACK vs PALMER

NOTE bad connection

DAVID

Jack this is David Palmer..

I need your help.

PALMER'S VOICE

(on JACK'S PHONE)

Jack.. David.. need your..

JACK

President Palmer?

I can't hear you, Sir..

Sir? Where are you?

Mr. President?

PALMER

The motorcade from Whiteman Airfield

is under siege, Jack.

We're being waylaid by—

PALMER'S VOICE

(on JACK'S PHONE)

..motor.. Whiteman Air.. siege..

waylay..

JACK leaps up and is shoved down in his seat,

still trying to hear the PHONE CALL

HOSPITAL SECURITY grab PHONE from JACK, ending

call

JACK scowls and snarls at this whole 'security procedure' thing

FULL ON MOTORCADE SIEGE SETTING

MACHINE GUN-FIRE from surrounding SUVs startles PALMERS, SECRET SERVICE inside

BULLETS dent CARRIAGE and smash GLASS but do not penetrate

PRESIDENTIAL ESCORT SEDANS peel off and return GUNFIRE

at SUVS

ONE SUV DRIVERS' SIDE TIRE EXPLODES, SUV CARTWHEELS

and CRASHES

INT. PRESIDENTIAL LIMO

AGENT AARON PIERCE draws his SIDEARM, leaping up and

forcing DAVID PALMER from his seat, to the FLOOR OF

THE LIMO

AGENT PIERCE

Stay down, Mister President!

This vehicle is as safe as any

military-grade tank, but still,

don't give them a target!

WAYNE

This is insane!

Where's our protection?

Where's the Secret Service?

PIERCE

Enroute from LAX!

The crash sent everything

and everyone into a tailspin!

It's going to be a good 30 minutes

in morning traffic before we can

link up with any real back-up!

DAVID

Thirty minutes!?Unacceptable!

This car won't hold up for

THREE minutes!

PIERCE

You might be surprised..

DAVID

I'd rather NOT be so surprised!!

Get us out of here, Aaron!

AGENT PIERCE leans up and barks commands into the

COMM-SYSTEM to the DRIVER

PIERCE

Get us out of this! Now!

EXT. PRESIDENTIAL LIMO

LIMO swerves and evades, crashing into SUVS LEFT and

RIGHT, making a hole and charging through to open road

BOX CUTS: PRESIDENTIAL LIMO SIEGE, CTU OPS COMM,

PRISON SIEGE, CTU OPS COMM, CHLOE, MILO on the FLOOR, DAVIES in UPSTAIRS OFFICE,

PAN DOWN HALLWAYS AT STATE PRISON, PRISONERS anxious

and afraid, storming in their cells, while GUARDS fail

to control them or maintain order, out of fear

INT. STATE PRISON, WEST BLOCK

TONY ALMEIDA clamors at his CELL DOOR, rousingGUARD'S attention

GUARD approaches TONY'S CELL

TONY

Hey! What's going on out there!

Sounded like an explosion or

something!

GUARD

What's it to you, convict?

You think you got special privileges

or something?

TONY

Listen, I'm a federal agent!

I'm used to dealing with these sorts

of events! I can help you contain

this thing before it gets out of

hand! But, you've got to let me out

of here! You've got to trust me on

this!

GUARD looks at TONY long and hard

TONY

Please, Officer.. Samuels!

My wife is here! We have a son!

You have to let me do my job!

I have to protect them!

LONG LOOK between GUARD and TONY

SOUNDS OF CELL BLOCK ENTRANCE BEING ACCESSED FROM OUTSIDE

GUARD

I was you, I'd worry about

protecting myself, convict!

GUARD turns from TONY'S CELL as GUNFIRE erupts within

WEST CELL BLOCK

CONS CHEER and are incited to riot, as..

CELL BLOCK DOORS are released!! CONVICTS emerge and

riotous celebration breaks out!

TONY steps from his CELL, grabs the GUARD and pulls

him back into the cell, out of sight of the TERRORIST

THUGS

7:47am

BOX CUT: TERRORISTS, CONS manhandling and murdering PRISON GUARDS, CELL BLOCKS turned WARZONE, BOB WARNER on PHONE, heated discussion, CHLOE at CTU OPS COMM, in SECURE VAULT, JACK at MERCY CLINIC

FULL ON MERCY CLINIC

SECURITY GUARDS confront JACK

GUARD #1

Sorry for being a hard-ass,

Agent Bauer. You have to

understand,we get all sorts of

whack-jobs in here.

ID checks out, here's you're weapon

and cell phone back.

GUARD hands JACK his 9mm, WALLET and CELL PHONE

JACK

That's fine.

I understand.

JACK nods and accepts his PERSONAL BELONGINGS,

checking his CELL PHONE for MESSAGES

SOUNDS OF JACK'S VOICE MAIL: 'You Have 2 Messages..'

JACK

What about the woman?

Can I see her? I need to

ask her a few questions..

GUARD

You'll have to take that up with—

JACK spots the DOCTOR emerging from the ER

..CLICKS CELL PHONE CLOSED

JACK

Doctor. How is she?

Is she awake?

Can I speak to her?

DOCTOR looks grave and solemn

DOCTOR

Your wife's injuries were quite

extensive, Mr. Bauer, though not as

severe as I would have expected

as a result of a violent attack.

Merely surface wounds, minor damage

to the dermal layers, with little to

no nerve or deep tissue damage.

Cosmetic injuries at best..

nothing fatal, to be sure.

And, given the level of barbiturates

detected in the tox-screen, I'm quite sure she didn't feel a thing—

JACK

First off, she is not my wife!

Secondly..

JACK reconsiders the second thought, and continues

JACK

Let me ask you, Doctor..

Might the extent of her injuries

suggest that they may have been

self-inflicted?

DOCTOR ponders the question a moment, but concurs

DOCTOR

Yes, now that you mention it,

it's quite possible.

You say you were with her when—

JACK interrupts the DOCTOR

JACK

Doctor, please!

I have been as forth-coming and

patient as I can be in this situation! It is imperative that I question this person as part of an on-going investigation!

DOCTOR looks to SECURITY GUARDS, GUARDS nod

GUARDS

Everything checks out,

he's clear..

DOCTOR looks at JACK, nodding

DOCTOR

She is still under sedation,

she may not be lucid for the time

being. I would strongly suggest

letting her rest and recover,

and detoxify, before—

JACK brushes past the DOCTOR, entering the ER

JACK approaches WOMAN, notes her FACE and HEAD is BANDAGED

CUT TO WARNER ENTERPRISES OFFICE

BOB WARNER looks tense, jaw clenched, forehead beaded

with perspiration, in terse telephone discussion

BOB

(into PHONE)

I don't know how!

I just found out myself!

But the connection is there!

If they go any deeper, get any

closer..

I understand. That will do.

Yes.. OK, I understand.

WARNER hangs up the PHONE, turns to computer

REVERSE ANGLE on WARNER'S OFFICE, over the shoulder of BOB

WARNER, NOTE computer screen Internet WEB PAGE, displaying

IMAGES and LOGO FROM GEMINITRIX LABORATORIES

ZOOM TO CLOSE UP ON GEMINITRIX LOGO

HOLD FOR A BEAT

FADE BACK FROM LOGO

NOTE SCENE SHIFT, CUT TO CTU OPS COMM

CHLOE in OPS COMM SECURE COMPRESSION VAULT,

completing SEARCH for GEMINITRIX INTEL, for JACK

CHLOE taps some keys, glancing around the VAULT

cautiously

CHLOE notes 'something' about COMPUTER SEARCH PAGE

NOTE: SEARCH INDICATOR registering 2 ACTIVE

LOCAL VISITORS to web-site

CHLOE panics, starts to LOG-OUT, but pauses

CHLOE checks the VAULT again, and runs WHOIS on

WEB-SITE VISITORS

CHLOE

What? That can't be!

Oh my God! Oh my God!

CHLOE LOGS-OUT immediately, and makes way from the

VAULT back to OPS COMM CENTRAL, to her WORK STATION,

glancing around extremely nervous and jumpy

MILO cheers from his WORK STATION

MILO

We've got comm back up at LAX!

Good news, boys and girls:

Air Force One was NOT destroyed!

CHLOE gapes and checks in at her WORK STATION

CHLOE sits, picks up her PHONE, glancing around increasingly more and more jittery, sets PHONE back down, and pretends to work

BOX CUT: CHLOE, at CTU fidgeting, JACK comforting WOMAN,

BEACH BANDIT BLAZER speeding through FOREST PASS

FULL ON FOREST PASS in FOOTHILLS

BLAZER rounds a BEND IN ROAD, racing toward a

DEER in the ROAD!!

BLAZER SCREECHES BRAKES, DEER SCAMPERS OFF ROAD

INT. BEACH BANDIT BLAZER

FILE FOLDERS FALL from PASSENGER SEAT,

PAPERWORK scattering

NOTE PICTURE and Personnel File on

CTU Director GEORGE MASON

BLAZER rolls slowly on, rounding another BEND

7:50am

BOX CUTS: CTU OPS COMM, CHASE at LAX, MOTORCADE SIEGE,

SUVS close the gap on PALMER'S LIMO

FULL ON EDMUNDS RESIDENCE

KIM and DEBORAH cleaning up after BREAKFAST

DEB

Thank you for the breakfast, Kim.

That was very nice of you.

You've gone through so much trouble

for me this morning, I really should

let you get back to your Big Day..

Congratulations on your wedding!

I know Chase will be a good husband,

and father..

He's a real good guy, Kim.

You would be a fool to let him go..

KIM smiles, and reaches to help DEB with her suitcase

KIM

It was nice meeting you, Sarah.

But, you're right, I have A LOT

to get done yet, and less than 10

hours to go..

Is there a number or address where

Chase can reach you here in town,

or..

DEB pulls the suitcase away from KIM, in a rush

DEB

Oh, uhh.. no, not really.

I won't be staying in town

tonight. I have to be getting

back to San Francisco.

My grandmother is not well.

I just had to come to give my best to Chase on his special day.

Thanks again, Kim.

For everything..

DEB glances past KIM, to ANGELA cuddling HUGE TEDDY BEAR

DEB pauses a moment, then turns on her heel and EXITS

EDMUNDS' RESIDENCE

7:53am

BOX CUT: DEB walking to the CURB, tears in her eyes,

JACK at MERCY CLINIC, tending to WOMAN PATIENT,

PRESIDENTIAL MOTORCADE threatened by SUVS

MORE KILLING OF GUARDS AT PRISON

SOUNDS OF RADIO CHATTER

FULL ON PRISON, CELL BLOCK

TERRORISTS reporting in

TERRORIST

East Block is secure!

All Guards and Prison Personnel

have been executed..

Moving to West Block to assist..

PAN and MOVE to WEST BLOCK, AHEAD OF EAST BLOCK TERRORISTS

MEDIUM ON FAMILIAR WEST BLOCK CELL BLOCK

TONY ALMEIDA EXITS CELL, dressed in PRISON GUARD

UNIFORM!

CUT TO

FULL ON MOTORCADE SIEGE

BLACK SUVS assault ESCORT SEDANS, barraging with MACHINE GUN FIRE

LIMO dodges and weaves at 75 MPH through sparse

morning traffic

ESCORT SEDAN #1 engine erupts in steam and smoke,

tires flattened

ESCORT SEDAN #1 stalls, rolls to a stop

ESCORT SEDAN #2 squeals across 3 lanes and crashes

over a guard-rail, rumbling onto an EXIT RAMP, escaping the siege

TWO SUVS to the RIGHT, charge up and force LIMO hard

to the LEFT, crashing into SUV LEFT, SUV LEFT races

forward, T-BONING PRESIDENTIAL LIMO

CUT TO INT. PRESIDENTIAL LIMO

AGENT PIERCE is frantic, on comm-system

PIERCE

PODUS is in jeopardy!

Escorts and transport disabled!

We need back-up NOW!

EXT. PRESIDENTIAL LIMO

TERRORIST SUVS converge and surround disabled LIMO

TERRORISTS continue to fire upon armor-plated quarter and half-panels, shattering bullet-resistant glass

INT. PRESIDENTIAL LIMO

AGENT PIERCE tugs on DOOR HANDLE

WAYNE PALMER grabs PIERCE'S ARM

PIERCE shakes away from WAYNE'S grasp, gripping DOOR HANDLE

DAVID

Aaron, don't!

PIERCE looks to DAVID PALMER, staunchly determined,

his mind set on performing his duty to his President

PIERCE pulls the DOOR HANDLE and leans into the DOOR

DOOR sways open and AGENT PIERCE tumbles out, dropping to one knee behind the door, firing his PISTOL

DOOR slams, sealing PRESIDENT and WAYNE inside LIMO

AGENT PIERCE blasted, collapses against the LIMO, dead

WAYNE grimaces, sobs

DAVID seethes, and cries

EXT. PRESIDENTIAL LIMO

TERRORISTS surround LIMO, moving in cautiously

SPORADIC GUNFIRE from ESCORT SEDAN #1, slows, stops

BOX CUT: TERRORISTS take control of PRESIDENTIAL LIMO,

CTU OPS COMM, CHLOE picks up PHONE once more

CHLOE finally dials, her eyes constantly darting around, checking the area at all times

CHLOE

(whispering into phone)

Chase? It's Chloe..

CHASE'S VOICE

(on phone)

This is Chase Edmunds,

leave a message and I'll

get back to you as soon as possible..

CHLOE

Oh, Chase, pick up! I don't have much time to talk, so just listen!

I traced that van back to a company

called Geminitrix. It's a bio-

research company, a think-tank for

super science, based out of Santa Clarita... right here in town, basically!

They've been in trouble with the government, the FDA and all sorts of activist groups, for unethical practices, genetics research, chromosomal manipulations, forced mutations, a whole mess..

It's gone off the books since the

company founder, Doctor Zephram

Delpy, was convicted on several counts of manslaughter, and sent to prison here 4 years ago..

I would have gathered more intel, but I was being ghosted, by Chief Davies!! I'm not sure, but I think he might be on to us, Chase..

Get back to me as soon as you can!

I need to know how you want to handle this..

CHLOE hangs up, glancing back over her shoulder, to DAVIES up in his OFFICE, on his PHONE0

CUT TO DAVIES' OFFICE

CHIEF GARLAND DAVIES is on the PHONE, but NOTE: the OFFICE PHONE is still in place, on the hook, on the desk

CHIEF DAVIES is listening to a CELL PHONE

SOUNDS OF CHASE EDMUNDS' VOICE MAIL MESSAGE

followed by CHLOE'S MESSAGE TO CHASE!!

DAVIES smiles and snarls, glancing down through the

OFFICE WINDOW, at CHLOE'S WORK STATION

DAVIES

Consider it handled,

Ms. O'Brien..

DAVIES snaps CHASE'S CELL PHONE shut, slips the PHONE into his JACKET POCKET, then picks up his DESK PHONE

DAVIES punches a few keys on the PHONE

DAVIES

It's a Go..

Take her out!

CUT TO MERCY CLINIC

KATE WARNER drives into CLINIC PARKING

KATE EXITS CAR, crosses PARKING LOT toward CLINIC

KATE is carrying her LAPTOP and a FILE FOLDER

KATE approaches CLINIC

SOUNDS OF CELL PHONE RINGING

KATE pauses at CLINIC ENTRANCE, answers CELL PHONE

KATE

Hello? Daddy?

WOMAN'S VOICE

(on phone)

Hi Kate. It's Debbie.

Do you remember me?

KATE thinks a moment

KATE

Of course, Deborah!

Oh my gosh, Deb!

How long has it been?

7.. 8 years?

How are you doing?

DEB'S VOICE

(on phone)

I.. I had a few setbacks.

I need help, Kate.

You're my last hope, or

I wouldn't even be calling,

I swear!

You counseled me once, when I

really needed to hear it, Kate.

You saved my life once,

now I need you to do it again!

Please, Kate! I'm in bad shape!

BOX CUT: LONG ON DEB CURBSIDE AT EDMUNDS' RESIDENCE,

MED. ON KATE, at MERCY CLINIC

7:56am

FULL ON NEUTRAL-TONE SEDAN parked across UNSPECIFIED STREET

3 THUGS IN MYSTERY SEDAN, LOOKING OUT AS..

DEB starts walking away from EDMUNDS' RESIDENCE,

still talking to KATE

KATE

OK, OK, calm down, Debbie!

Uh, you caught me in the middle of

something this morning, but I

should be freed up by Noon..

Can you meet me for lunch?

DEB thinks, pulls out the wad of cash from CHASE

DEB

Lunch.. I.. Never mind, Kate.

I'm sorry to have bothered you.

You obviously have more important

things to do than baby-sit me today!

KATE

Nonsense! Deb?! Don't hang up!

KATE listens for a beat, the line stays open

KATE

Give me twenty minutes..

Meet me at our coffee shop

at 8:30. Honestly, I could use a

friendly ear myself this morning!

Please, Deb. Can you make it?

DEB smiles, having reeled KATE in perfectly

DEB

Uhh, yeah..

The one on.. and.. right?

KATE

You remember!

Can you get there by 8:30?

DEB

I think so, if I catch a cab.

I'll make a few calls..

BOX CUT: WIDE ON DEB, as SEDAN follows her, she hails a CAB

MEDIUM on KATE, as she enters MERCY CLINIC,

MEDIUM on JACK, inside MERCY CLINIC with PATIENT

JACK comforts BANDAGED WOMAN, holding her hand

tenderly

JACK checks his watch, and turns to the DOOR,

releasing WOMAN'S HAND

JACK steps away form WOMAN'S BED

WOMAN stirs, and speaks

WOMAN

Jack? Don't go..

.. don't leave me..

.. not again, Jack..

JACK turns back and leans over the WOMAN IN BED

JACK

How do you know my name?!

Who are you?!

Tell me who you are!

Teri?!

7:58am

BOX CUTS: JACK interrogating 'TERI', SEDAN STALKING DEB,

CTU OPS COMM: DAVIES STALKING CHLOE, THUGS forcing

PALMER BROTHERS from LIMO, herding into SUVS, MANDY hacking andgathering intel from PRISON COMPUTER

CLOSE ON PRISON COMPUTER:

HIGH-PROFILE, SECURED PRISONERS LISTINGS..

MARIE WARNER..

TONY ALMEIDA.. Visitors: Wife 2 LOGGED IN 6:04am

ZEPHRAM DELPY..

MANDY eyes MICHELLE, MARIA, MIGUEL, smiling, noting

VISITORS BADGE still clipped to MICHELLE'S SUIT COAT

MICHELLE presses SECOND BUTTON on her CELL PHONE

CUT TO PRISON, WEST BLOCK

GUARD ALMEIDA wanders WEST BLOCK cautiously, while

pandemonium ensues, CONS RIOT, GUARDS PANIC,

TERRORISTS MURDER

7:59:56..57..58..59..


	4. 8am to 9am

8:00

BOX CUT: JACK tending to WOMAN at MERCY CLINIC, KATE at

MERCY CLINIC ADMISSIONS DESK, KIM stepping out of

EDMUNDS' RESIDENCE, ANGELA in one arm, SEDAN

approaching DEB at CURB

FULL ON MERCY CLINIC, ADMISSIONS DESK

KATE tries to find JACK

KATE

..he's a federal agent, for

the LA Counter Terrorist Unit!

His name is Jack Bauer!

He came in with a woman,

a mugging victim..

DESK NURSE shakes her head, staring blankly at KATE

SECURITY GUARD on patrol, pauses at ADMIN DESK

GUARD gives KATE the once-over

GUARD

Are you with Jack Bauer?

KATE smiles, and nods at the GUARD

KATE

Yes! I'm Kate Warner!

Jack called me from this

location, I'm supposed to

meet him here, but nobody seems

to know anything about it.

Can you help me?

GUARD nods, stepping up to KATE

GUARD

Of course, of course.

Mr. Bauer is with a patient

just down the hall.

I'll show you to the room..

KATE smiles and thanks the DESK NURSE (for nothing),

walking with the FRIENDLY HELPFUL SECURITY GUARD

BOX CUT: MERCY CLINIC vs EDMUNDS RESIDENCE

8:02am

FULL ON EDMUNDS' RESIDENCE

KIM walking down FRONT WALK outside house

CUT TO INT. EDMUNDS RESIDENCE

KIM'S CELL PHONE RINGS 3 TIMES

NOTE CALLER ID: -MICHELLE- flashing

CUT TO EXT. EDMUNDS' RESIDENCE

KIM about 20 feet from DEB at the CURB

SEDAN races up and stops in front of DEB

DEB jumps back, expecting a TAXI CAB

4 THUGS jump from SEDAN, facing DEB

THUG #1

Hey, baby! Look at you!

4 THUGS ogle DEB appraisingly

THUG #1

Movin' on up in the world I see..

Mmmm Mmmm, classy li'l bitch!

Aintchya.. bitch?!

DEB glares coldly back at THUGS

KIM takes a few cautious steps toward the curb

DEB

Hey, Carlos..?

How the Hell did you find me?!

THUG #1/CARLOS smiles, GOLD FRONT TEETH glimmering

CARLOS

'ey, it's my town!

My people talk to your people,

talk to my people, talk to me, you

know how it goes, baby!?

Yo, you got som'in fa' me, huh?

Word is, you got som'in fa' me..

CARLOS steps up, into DEB'S face, fists clenched

DEB shudders, stepping back.. backing into THUG #2

DEB

Uhh, no, Carlos.. I..

I aint got nothing for you.

I don't know what you're

talking about!

CARLOS steps a step back, smiling smugly

THUGS step up squaring off against DEBORAH

CARLOS

Oh, so she aint got nothin' for me.

My bad, eh fellas!

I musta got bad information, right,

Debbie? My peeps musta got their

wires crossed with your peeps.

CARLOS smiles, reaching out and holding DEB'S

shoulders, almost tenderly for a BIG THUG

DEB smiles, as..

CARLOS backhands her HARD, across the FACE

DEB reels, dropping SUITCASE

CARLOS

Check her shit!

THUGS crack SUITCASE, scatter clothing and personal

affects all over boulevard

ONE THUG moves to pat DEB down, CARLOS calls him off

CARLOS

I got this..

CARLOS gets up close and friendly with DEB,

frisking her, almost seductively, very, very personal

DEB glares, but sniffles, sobbing slightly

KIM stomps up, defiant, holding ANGELA

KIM

HEY! Leave her alone!

CARLOS stands, checking KIM as KIM steps up

CARLOS

Mmmm mmmm, Baby with a baby..

Nothing sexier'n'at, ain'at

right, fellas?

Who dis, Deb?

DEB stares at the ground, not acknowledging KIM at all

CARLOS grabs DEB by the throat, lifting her head, glaring at her hard

DEB

She's nobody, Carlos..

Just some rich chick, I was

playin'..

CARLOS shifts his glance from DEB to KIM and back

CARLOS

Oh, so you was playin' without Daddy

OR.. or, are you playin' wit' me?

You playin' me now, Deb?

Don't screw around on me like this!

I can make it hurt!

CARLOS mushes DEB'S cheeks, twisting her face, then

shoves her away

DEB crumples to the ground, crying

CARLOS moves on KIM, checking her out, leering,

lusting

KIM stays stoic, cuddling ANGELA

CARLOS

You like playin', white bread?

You like playin' in the dirt,

with the trash, like Debbi?

Like me? You think I'm beneath you,

is that it? Believe me, I'd LOVE to be beneath YOU, sweet-thing..

MED. ON THUGS on BOULEVARD

THUGS finish ransacking DEB'S SUITCASE

THUGS look to CARLOS, shaking heads all around

CARLOS

Well, well..

Looks like I got you all wrong,

Baby-Girl! You aint got nothin'

for me after all, aight?

DEB looks up at CARLOS, still sprawled on her wardrobe

on the grassy boulevard

DEB

I told you, I didn't take it!

I don't know what you're talking

about! Please, Carlo—

CARLOS

Shut up!

There's still the matter of

you running away from me like

you did! No bitch of mine leaves

the nest like that, makes me come

all up in here, to drag her ass

back down wit' me..

That's just plain disrespectful..

CARLOS pulls a HANDGUN from under his TANK-TOP, in

the WAISTBAND on his JEANS

CARLOS grabs DEB by the hair, pressing the GUN against

her head

THUG #2

Chico, man! It's broad daylight!

This is Richville, dude!

This aint happening here!

CARLOS glares at the THUGS, aiming at EACH OF THEM,

then replants the GUN BARREL against DEB'S TEMPLE

KIM screams, kicking the THUG behind her, and runs

back toward THE HOUSE, protecting ANGELA in her arms

THUGS recover, CARLOS drop DEB, takes aim at KIM

DEB lashes out, KICKS the HANDGUN up and away from

CARLOS' grasp

CARLOS moves to recover GUN

THUGS chase KIM

KIM reaches HOUSE, ENTERS, SLAMS and LOCKS DOOR

CARLOS WHISTLES to THUGS, turns to face DEB

TAXI CAB approaches from up the street

DEB stumbles up and races toward TAXI

CARLOS takes 2 or 3 steps, hides HANDGUN and STOPS

DEB ENTERS CAB, glancing back at CARLOS and EDMUNDS'

RESIDENCE on last time

TAXI CAB EXITS, following STREET, rounds CORNER

CARLOS kicks CLOTHING, SUITCASE on BOULEVARD, cursing

CARLOS, THUGS move to SEDAN, ENTER, PURSUE TAXI CAB

8:07am

BOX CUT: DEB giving CABBIE instructions and CASH,

KIM looking out, watching CARLOS, THUGS depart,

JACK with WOMAN, KATE with GUARD, at MERCY CLINIC

TONY as GUARD, faces INMATES at PRISON

FULL ON PRISON, WEST BLOCK

INMATES spot GUARD ALMEIDA wandering CELL BLOCK

3 LARGE CONVICTS walk up on TONY, menacingly

CON #1

Who you supposed to be?

What is this, Halloween?

CON #2

Ya, Homes. You think that get-up

is going to save you's from them?

CON #3

Forget about Them, Agent Man..

Who's gonna save you from US?!

CONS approach TONY, lashing out with FISTS

TONY DODGES first volley, PUNCHES and KICKS his way

clear

CON #2 dropped by TONY'S DEFENSIVE MOVES

NOTE: FLASH OF SILVER in HAND of CON #3

SPOON fashioned into a stabbing tool/shiv

CONS laugh, TOY CIRCLES toward CELLS

CON #1 moves in, GRABS at TONY,

TONY resists, fights back, but CON is too big and

strong, gets TONY in CHIN-LOCK, and crosses TONY'S

LEGS between his own, to prevent further KICK ACTION

CON #3 snickers maniacally, SHIV FLASHING in the light

SOUND OF SHOT GUN BLAST THUNDERS THROUGHOUT WEST BLOCK

CON #3 shredded from behind by SHOTGUN PELLETS

NOTE APPROACH OF TERRORISTS from GROUND LEVEL, firing upon

UPPER CELL BLOCK as they come to STAIRS

TONY ELBOWS CON #1 repeatedly, CON #1, stunned by

SHOTGUN BLAST to CON #3, caught by TONY'S assault

TONY BREAKS CHIN-LOCK, reaches up and over, catching

CON #1 HEAD in his HANDS

TONY THUMPS CON #1's HEAD against TONY'S SHOULDER,

.. TWISTS and FLIPS CON #1 OVER TONY'S SHOULDER

CON FLIPS, lands on his FEET, stumbles back, BACK

against the RAIL, off-balance, FLIPS HEAD-OVER-HEELS

over RAIL, to GROUND FLOOR

TONY glances down, then over and across, to

APPROACHING TERRORISTS

CUT TO MERCY CLINIC

KATE with GUARD wander the HALL, approaching ER, ICU

and RECOVERY WARD

GUARD

Agent Bauer is right up ahead.

He's with his wife, in Recovery..

KATE looks at the GUARD confused

KATE

With his wife?

Are you sure??

GUARD shrugs, nodding

GUARD

Pretty sure.

She's in pretty bad shape too!

CUT TO RECOVERY ROOM #1

JACK sits with PATIENT 'TERI', questioning her

intensely

JACK distracted from interrogation of WOMAN PATIENT,

as DOOR OPENS behind him

JACK glances at OPEN DOOR,

NURSE ENTERS

NURSE

Excuse me, Agent Bauer..

It's time to check her

dosages and bandages..

It won't take but a minute,

if you could wait outside.

JACK nods

JACK

Of course.

I understand.

JACK steps out of RECOVERY ROOM

KATE, GUARD on approach

KATE

JACK! There you are!

JACK turns to KATE as she walks up

KATE moves close, tries to hold JACK

JACK notices the LAPTOP and FILES, takes hold of

KATE'S ARMS, scoops the FILES and COMPUTER from her

JACK

Kate.. Great!

What did you find out?

KATE seems bothered by JACK'S distance, sighs

KATE

Well, not much really.

My father is checking into

the records further..

I did a little research on my

own though, just got a name, and a

little background on the company..

JACK peruses the files, curious

JACK

Geminitrix Labs..

They've got local offices,

right here in the hills!

KATE is quite put off about JACK'S lack of attention

and acknowledgment

KATE

You're welcomed, Jack!

How's Ter— the patient doing?

Is she going to be OK?

Did you get what you needed from her

too, Jack? Just curious..

JACK senses the hurt in KATE'S VOICE, and he reacts

JACK

I'm sorry, Kate.

Where is this coming from?

What's going on?

KATE glares at JACK.. was that an apology or an

accusation?

KATE

That's what I want to know, Jack!

You're supposed to be on leave,

your daughter is getting married today! She needs you! And, I need

you too, today Jack!

Instead, you're on some case, not even a CTU case, a simple mugging,

and now you've got me and my father involved!!

So, you tell me: What's going on, Jack! I need to know!

JACK frowns and scowls, more at himself than at KATE

KATE

Do you know, these people think

this woman is your wife!

Your wife, Jack! Where would they

get an idea like that, if not from

you yourself?

I thought I..

I thought WE had something, that

we were building our way back toward

something again, after all the time

apart, dealing with demons..

I thought—

SOUNDS OF LIFE-SUPPORT ALARMS SOUNDING, from RECOVERY ROOM

KATE gasps, JACK turns, SLAMS back into RECOVERY ROOM

PATIENT 'TERI' is convulsing, quivering, dying

HEALTH MONITORS READ FLAT-LINE, ALARMS SOUND

JACK glances around dark room, as NURSES rush in

ROOM LIGHTS UP, JACK glares at NURSES one by one

JACK

There was a nurse in here

not 2 minutes ago!

Tending this patient,

checking her dosage..

Who was she? Where is she?

NURSE steps to JACK

NURSE

I am the on-call Nurse for

this ward this morning..

I haven't been—

JACK

You're not her!

Dammit!!

JACK moves to 'TERI' and is asked to step aside

JACK

NO! No!! Teri! NO!

Not again!

KATE hears JACK'S CRIES, and begins to CRY HERSELF

KATE leaves the FILE FOLDERS and LAPTOP, on JACK'S

JACKET

KATE EXITS RECOVERY ROOM, crying

JACK looks up, noticing KATE leaving

JACK follows KATE

JACK

Kate.. Kate, wait!

FOLLOW KATE from RECOVERY, down HALLWAYS, past ADMIN DESK,

as she storms into PARKING LOT

JACK jogs to catch KATE, in the PARKING LOT

JACK

KATE! WAIT!

I can explain..

KATE

Explain what, Jack?

Explain how I find you in a hospital

room, hovering over a woman like she

meant something to you..

While I am facing possibly the hardest day of my life, my sister is on Death Row, about to die by lethal injection today at Noon, Jack, in case you've forgotten!

KATE

But, here I am, staying strong for you, helping you, being there for

your daughter, on her wedding day,

while you go off on some crazed delusion about your wife, who has been DEAD for nearly 8 years!!

What more to explain, Jack?!

How can you possibly explain

any of that?

JACK gapes, gawks, draws a blank.. he CAN'T explain

KATE pauses, staring a long moment at JACK

KATE breaks from JACK'S hold, takes her LAPTOP,

leaving JACK the GEMINITRIX FILES, and storms to her

CAR, a SILVER MERCEDES BENZ

KATE climbs into her MERCEDES, and drives away from

MERCY MEDICAL CENTER, sobbing uncontrollably

JACK watches KATE leave, frowning, scowling, mad at

the world, and mostly at himself

JACK thinks for a moment, then moves to his SUV

WIDE ON JACK, in MERCY CLINIC PARKING, entering his SUV

INT. JACK'S SUV

JACK glances around the interior, looking for

something

JACK pauses, thinking, considering..

JACK

Dammit!

WIDE ON MERCY CLINIC PARKING LOT

JACK slams the SUV DOOR, moving round back, opens

back door, searching for long moments, slams door and pauses, thinking, then walks slowly, dejectedly back toward CLINIC

8:14am

BOX CUT: JACK ENTERING CLINIC his cell phone in hand, making

a call, KATE driving away, crying, BEACH BANDIT BLAZER cruising, slowing, turning into a rutty drive-way, heading to a RUSTIC CABIN in the HILLS

FULL ON RUSTIC CABIN IN THE HILLS

BANDIT rustles and rifles through JACK'S DUFFEL BAG, making sure to collect all displaced items, including PORTABLE AUTO-SCANNER, JACK'S BACK-UP HAND GUN, SEVERAL CLIPS, JACK'S WALLET

BANDIT also gathers FILES and FOLDERS and OTHER EFFECTS in SMALL BOX on FLOOR of BLAZER

BANDIT disembarks from BLAZER, approaching CABIN

SOUND OF DOGS BARKING

3 DOBERMAN PISCHERS charge from CABIN, BARKING

DOGS approach BANDIT, SNARLING holding BANDIT at BAY

BEACH BANDIT FREEZES, raises ARMS, dropping BOX and

DUFFEL BAG

SOMEONE CALLS OUT FROM THE CABIN

MALE VOICE

(from CABIN)

Hey there! Careful with that!

SOUND OF MAN SNAPPING HIS FINGERS TWICE

DOBERMAN GUARD DOGS RETREAT TO CABIN INSTANTLY

BANDIT looks to CABIN, MAN steps onto LANDING, still

hidden mostly in SHADOWS OF FLAT PORCH ROOF

MAN

Come.. Come on up, Son.

I won't bite, and neither will

the dogs, unless I tell them to!

MAN laughs, slow, low, quiet, self-serving chuckle

BANDIT crouches, recovering BOX, DUFFEL BAG

BANDIT

OK, I'm here..

And I brought everything you

said you needed, from Bauer's

place.. it went down just like you

said it would,

BANDIT steps forward, to the CABIN STEPS

BANDIT

Now, uhh, you said you'd pay..

More low, steady droning laughter from THE MAN

MAN

Don't worry, Son.

You will be taken care of.

BANDIT rebels, standing firm at the FOOT OF STAIRS

BANDIT

Don't do that!

(a beat)

Don't call me 'Son'!

I'm NOT your son!

PAN from WAIST-to-SHOULDER LEVEL, finally revealing FACE..

..IT'S JOHN MASON!! (GEORGE MASON'S SON from DAY 2)

MAN

Oh, OK, John..

I understand. I'm sorry..

You know, there's an interesting

story I could tell you about how

you got your name, Kid..

You might be surprised.

JOHN stands firm, looking at THE MAN, then looking

away, into the distant dark of the CABIN behind him

JOHN

Sure, whatever..

Where do you want this stuff?

JOHN steps forward, up 3 STEPS, to PORCH, ENTERS CABIN

8:18am

BOX CUTS: DAVID AND WAYNE being shrouded in BLACK HOODS,

while ABDUCTOR SUVs roll down WHITEMAN AIRPORT ROAD,

EDMUNDS' RESIDENCE: TAXI CAB ROLLS back down the

street, stopping at BOULEVARD, DEB steps out

TAXI IDLES, waiting for DEB

DEB glances around up and down the STREET, nervous

DEB crouches and begins to gather her CLOTHING and

BELONGINGS, packing SUITCASE quickly

INT. EDMUNDS' RESIDENCE

KIM finds CELL PHONE, dials

CUT TO CTU OPS COMM, DAVIES OFFICE

DAVIES on DESK PHONE, plotting

SOUND OF CELL PHONE RINGING

DAVIES

Just get the team in place..

I'll get back to you shortly.

DAVIES HANGS UP DESK PHONE, recovers CHASE'S CELL

PHONE, and ANSWERS

DAVIES

OPS.. Garland Davies speaking..

KIM

Uhh, who? Who is this?

Where's Chase Edmunds?

DAVIES frowns, scowls

DAVIES

I'm sorry. Agent Edmunds is on

assignment.. He's unreachable at

this time.

CUT TO EDMUNDS RESIDENCE

KIM sighs, mussing her hair and pouting

KIM

This is Kimberly Bauer.

Agent Garland, was it?

I'm Jack Bauer's daughter..

DAVIES is unphased

DAVIES

I know who you are, Miss Bauer.

That doesn't change the facts that

Edmunds is unavailable, and your

father doesn't work for CTU any

more..

KIM

Well, can you get him a message?

It's kind of important..

DAVIES

Look, Kim. I realize this is a big

day in your young life, with the

wedding and all, but there are

bigger things going on around here,

and none of these things concern

you, or Jack Bauer..

When I hear from Chase, I will be

sure to let him know that you

called.. Good day, Miss Bauer.

DAVIES DISCONNECTS CELL PHONE, TURNS CELL 'OFF'

DAVIES hides CHASE'S CELL PHONE in his DESK..

.. picks up DESK PHONE, and DIALS

CUT TO EXT. EDMUNDS' RESIDENCE

DEB gathers all CLOTHING, and tries to seal SUITCASE

KIM watching from LIVING ROOM WINDOW

SOUND OF TIRES SQUEALING, CARLOS' SEDAN RACING round corner,

TOWARD EDMUNDS' RESIDENCE

CLOSE ON DEB

DEB pales, gapes, panics, leaping up

MEDIUM ON STREET in front of EDMUNDS' RESIDENCE

CARLOS in SEDAN reveals HANDGUN OUT WINDOW

CARLOS FIRES WILDLY AT DEB

TAXI CAB guns to life, EXITS SCENE

CLOSE ON DEB, on BOULEVARD

DEB races toward EDMUNDS' RESIDENCE, pounds on DOOR

MEDIUM ON FRONT DOOR OF EDMUNDS' RESIDENCE

KIM opens DOOR, DEB frantic, glances back

BULLETS FLY, pelting EDMUNDS' HOUSE

KIM lets DEB ENTER, SLAMS and LOCKS DOOR once more

KIM

SARAH?! Or, whatever your name is..

What is going on?! What do these

people want with you?

DEB sobs, and cries, cowering against an inside wall

SOUNDS OF HEAVY THUMPING, POUNDING ON FRONT DOOR

SARAH screams

KIM pales, leans against DOOR, sliding to the FLOOR, panicking and gasping

8:24am

BOX CUT: KIM, DEB threatened by THUGS, CHASE at LAX CRASH

SITE, JACK at MERCY CLINIC

FULL ON LAX CRASH SITE

CHASE EDMUNDS, WALTERS, SWAT, CSI investigating scene

WALTERS passes CHASE a PLASTIC BAG with SMALL MACHINE

PARTS inside

WALTERS

They've recovered pieces of a device

found amidst the systems on the

Control Deck.. it's not part of any

of those systems.. CSI think it may

be the catalyst, some sort of EMP-mocking tool, or a pinch..

CHASE collects the BAG, opens it, examines the parts

without physically touching them

CHASE

Agent Walters, you got a sat-phone

hook-up at this location yet?

I guess I forgot to pack my cell,

and I should check in with my

people..

WALTERS passes CHASE a CELL PHONE

CHASE borrows CELL PHONE, dials

SOUNDS OF CELL PHONE RINGING

JACK ANSWERS CELL PHONE

JACK

Bauer..

CHASE

It's me, Jack.

JACK

Chase, it's about time!

Where have you been?

I've been trying to reach you!

CHASE

I'm just finishing up out here..

This was definitely NOT Air Force

One, Jack! But they sure went

through some trouble to make us think it was!

The good news is, President Palmer is still alive!

CHASE jumps with a start, noticing something strange..

FOCUS ON CHASE'S LEFT HAND, clenching, flexing, fingers

wiggling and twitching, with spasms

CHASE CLENCHES his FIST, hides LEFT HAND in

JACKET POCKET

JACK

I know, Chase!

I was contacted by Palmer,

about a half hour ago!

I believe his motorcade was

being attacked at that time!

I couldn't reach you, or

anyone at CTU for over an hour!

CHASE

Oh yeah, sorry Jack..

Comm was down around LAX, and I think Davies has my phone.. I would have been in touch sooner. But, I did get Chloe started on tracing those plates..

JACK hmmms and moves into the RECOVERY ROOM

CHASE

Listen, Jack..

Whoever planned this, they're pretty well-financed, and they know their tech. They used some sort of 'pinch'

to set off the EMP, before the plane

crash.. to cause the crash in fact..

It simulates EMP effects of a nuke, without the actual explosion..

very tricky device, not easy to build, and not cheap..

I'm going to get Milo tracing the

specs on the device used.. it's

like nothing I've seen before..

JACK interrupts, after the update

JACK

Chase, listen.

You still have access to

the CTU helicopter?

CHASE glances over his shoulder at the HELICOPTER just

starting up

CHASE

Yeah, Jack.

I am on my way back to CTU now.

JACK

No, Chase!

I need you, out here at Bayside Mercy Clinic! Bring your gear, including your mobile scanner..

CHASE

What about the plane crash,

and Palmer, Jack? I can't just—

JACK

You can bring me in on that too, Chase! Just do what I ask, and we'll get on the Palmer trace from here!

CHASE considers, and agrees

CHASE

OK, Jack. It's not far..

I'll be there in 15 minutes.

BOX CUTS: CHASE boarding CTU HELICOPTER, JACK approaching

PATIENT 'TERI' while DOCTORS and NURSES prep

for AUTOPSY of BODY

JACK panics

JACK

Hold off on the autopsy!

Give me 15 minutes, please!

DOCTORS comply, leaving JACK with BODY

JACK summons the ON-CALL NURSE

JACK

I need a favor..

I'm a Federal Agent,

this woman is part of a

case I'm involved in..

I need to ID her.

NURSE nods, understanding

NURSE

How can I help?

JACK

I need some photo-static

plastic, X-Ray paper..

..and a scalpel..

NURSE gapes, glances around as DOCTORS leave the

RECOVERY ROOM

JACK

Please, Miss!

Trust me!

NURSE

I could lose my job, my license..

NURSE jingles KEYS ON KEY RING, nervously, picking

ONE KEY in particular, considering her options

JACK sighs, frowns

JACK

I understand..

NURSE frowns, walking toward EXIT DOOR

NURSE unclips ONE KEY from KEY RING, sets KEY on top

of FIRST AID KIT, near RECOVERY ROOM EXIT, then EXITS

JACK watches NURSE react, exit, then JACK moves

swiftly to recover SUPPLY ROOM KEY

JACK moves through RECOVERY ROOM, to ALTERNATE EXIT

(same EXIT 'NURSE' must have used to escape)

JACK scans HALLWAY outside REAR RECOVERY EXIT..

..moves down HALLWAY, to MEDICAL SUPPLY CLOSET

JACK uses KEY, enters SUPPLY CLOSET

.. SCANS and SEARCHES SHELVES, finds X-RAY SHEET

and SCALPELS and CLOTH GUAZE, and OTHER SUPPLIES

JACK loads up a few essentials, escapes SUPPLY CLOSET

JACK makes way from SUPPLY CLOSET, crosses HALL,

..ENTERS RECOVERY ROOM and moves to 'TERI' CORPSE

..slips into MEDICAL-GRADE SURGICAL GLOVES

..uses X-RAY PLASTIC ELECTRO-STATIC PAGE and

STERILE GAUZE PAD to CAPTURE CORPSE'S FINGERPRINTS

..carefully slips PRINTED X-RAY PAPER into LARGE MANILA ENVELOPE

JACK takes up SCALPEL and GAUZE PADS..

..begins to CUT EYEBALL FROM CORPSE! -eew!-

8:31am

BOX CUTS: JACK doing his thing at MERCY CLINIC, ADAM

arriving at CTU OPS COMM, THUGS at EDMUNDS' RESIDENCE

FRONT DOOR, CHASE in CTU HELICOPTER, testing the feeling and dexterity in his LEFT HAND

FULL ON INT. EDMUNDS' RESIDENCE

CARLOS and GOONS pound on FRONT DOOR, wander around

SIDE OF HOUSE

CARLOS' VOICE

(through DOOR)

I want that disc, Debbi!

I need that information!

Give me my disc!

KIM crawls from the DOOR, to the TABLE, collects CELL

PHONE

KIM begins to dial

DEB

Who are you calling?

KIM

My Dad! My fiancé! The Police!

DEB

No, Kim! Please! No cops! PLEASE!

KIM looks at DEB, confused, concerned

a long beat

KIM continues to dial

DEB glares at KIM, as POUNDING ON DOOR persists

SOUNDS OF GLASS SMASHING IN, elsewhere in HOUSE

KIM and DEB SCREAM, RUN from LIVING ROOM

LINGER ON BABY ANGELA, in WALKER in LIVING ROOM!

CUT TO CTU OPS COMM

CHLOE, MILO working at STATIONS, as ADAM KAUFMAN

arrives for start of his shift

MILO

Chloe! Check your screen!

CHLOE stands and glares at MILO

CHLOE

What does it look like I'm doing,

Milo? I'm working on something!

What are you talking about?

MILO

Refresh your system and check

BULLETINS! It says there was an

explosion at the State Prison!

CHLOE

What!? Oh my goodness!

CHLOE sits down and taps the keys at her system,

reads and reacts

CHLOE

Oh no.. Tony!

SOUNDS OF CTU PHONE RINGING

at CHLOE'S STATION

CHLOE ANSWERS her PHONE

CHLOE

O'Brien..

CHIEF DAVIES VOICE

(on TELEPHONE)

Chloe, report to me in my office..

CHLOE

But, Sir.. There's been another

incident, at California State Prison

at.. almost exactly the same time as the plane crash and comm-interruption out at LAX..

DAVIES is adamant

DAVIES

Pressman and the others can manage for a few hours without you, Chloe..

I have an assignment that requires

your special attention. It's field

work, but it's right up your alley..

CHLOE'S EYES LIGHT UP and she jumps up

MILO glances up from his SCREEN, watching CHLOE

MILO

What's up, Chloe?

This is serious—

CHLOE

I'm being reassigned!

My FIRST Field Assignment!

MILO

What? But, I've got seniority!

I should be the one..

CHLOE looks down her nose at MILO, smiling

CHLOE

Sorry, Milo..

CHLOE turns and trots to the STAIR, ascending to

DAVIES' OFFICE

INT. CTU OPS COMM, DAVIES OFFICE

DAVIES waits at his DESK, on PHONE,

CHLOE arrives all aglow

THREE MEN FOLLOW CHLOE into OFFICE

DAVIES smiles at MEN

CHLOE glances at MEN, grimacing, uncertain

DIRECTOR DAVIES is in midst of heated discussion, motions for CHLOE and MEN to CLOSE DOOR and wait

DAVIES continues animated discourse on PHONE CALL

DAVIES

Listen, Jack!

You're no longer a part of this

Team! I have my best people on this

assignment already, and I do not

want or need you interfering in

this! You got that, Bauer?!

You are a disgrace, a rogue, and as much a threat to national security in your present state of mind, as any terrorist cell on the planet! This is the last I want to hear from you, Jack! Or I will pursue all legal means of keeping you contained, like your pal,

Tony Almeida.. Understand?

Bauer? Jack?!

DAVIES scowls, slams PHONE down hard on DESK

DAVIES takes a moment to recover his composure

CHLOE looks appalled and concerned about CHIEF DAVIES

tone and conversation with JACK

DAVIES

OK, Team is assembled.

Ready for the Mission Brief?

DAVIES notes CHLOE'S worried expression

DAVIES

Is there a problem, O'Brien?

CHLOE nods enthusiastically

CHLOE

Oh, yes sir!

I mean Yes, I'm ready for the

briefing, Sir! And, No, there's no

problem, Sir.. please continue..

DAVIES smiles slightly, but clears his throat,

covering

DAVIES

We've got a possible location

on the site where the EMP-pinch

device was constructed..

The computer is booby-trapped, and

there may still be hostile forces

in control of the premises.

Chloe, you will be transported to

the site, along with myself and

these Delta Force commandos..

When the site is secured, I will

need you to bypass the security on

the computer system, and recover all

data, and return the data here, for

further examination..

I'm going along on this, to insure

everything goes smoothly, since so many of our field agents are spread out dealing with other areas of this threat today..

DAVIES looks to CHLOE, sternly

DAVIES

Are you up for this, Chloe?

It may be a hot zone.

I can get Milo in on it, if..

CHLOE steps forward and chews her lower lip some

CHLOE

I'm ready, Sir! I can handle it!

However hot it gets, I'm certain I

can manage..

DAVIES nods, and smiles

DAVIES

Great! Mount up!

CHLOE cheers, and gives the 'Thumbs Up!' while the

DELTA FORCE MEN simply turn and file out of the OFFICE

DAVIES 'THUMBS UP' behind CHLOE'S BACK, then quickly

turns 'Thumbs Down' and smiles, rising and following

CHLOE and the TACTICAL TEAM out of OFFICE

CUT TO CTU OPS COMM, COMM BAY

CHLOE, TAC-TEAM, and DAVIES DESCEND to OPS COMM

CENTRAL

MILO approaches from the WORK BAY

MILO

Chief Davies, I've got something

you might want to check out..

There's been some activity out

at the State Prison, that seems to

coincide with the incident at LAX..

I've started the usual protocols,

sat-feeds, comm checks, and there

is definitely something—

DAVIES cuts MILO off mid-stream

DAVIES

Sounds like you are on top of

things, Milo! Get Adam involved,

and get things organized, I'll

expect a full debrief when I

get back from the field..

MILO persists

MILO

But, Sir..

The governor is scheduled to be

on-site at the prison, to meet with President Palmer in about 90 minutes.. and Palmer himself has gone missing! Don't you think we should focus more resources on the potential threat?

CHLOE interjects

CHLOE

Look, Milo. The 'potential threat' of which you are speaking is most

likely to your own job, since I have

been assigned field work before

you.. This grand-standing and

stalling is quite inappropriate

considering the level of threat

we KNOW has been posed by the

EMP pinch, which is the assignment

I have been tasked with tending to!

Just do your job, Milo! And get Adam

to help you, until we return..

MILO glares from CHLOE to DAVIES

DAVIES and CHLOE glare straight back

MILO shrinks, surrenders, and retreats to WORK STATION

CHLOE, DAVIES and TAC-TEAM EXIT CTU

MILO approaches ADAM

ADAM

I got something on comm from the

prison. It's strange..

Most on-site comm has been down,

no incoming, no outgoing at all..

I ran a trace and picked up a

cellular signal being sent from the prison grounds, but not to any particular carrier, just an open

frequency..

MILO

Did you do a back-trace of the freq?

ADAM

That's the 'strange' part;

I didn't have to back-trace!

The freq came up, as a registered

'distress tone' from a CTU line!

It's Michelle..

MILO and ADAM share a troubled glance, then both watch

as CHLOE, DAVIES and TAC-TEAM depart from CTU

SOUNDS OF HELICOPTERS WHIRRING AND REVVING TO LIFE

8:40am

BOX CUTS: CTU HELICOPTER #2 lifting off from CTU,

CTU HELICOPTER #1 arriving at, hovering over MERCY

CLINIC, SILVER HELICOPTER #3 lifting off from RUSTIC

CABIN SETTING, JOHN MASON and OTHERS inside

FULL ON MERCY CLINIC

JACK rushes from CLINIC, his ARMS FULL of CLINICAL

CONTRABAND

JACK is chased from the CLINIC by DOCTORS, NURSES, and

ADMINISTRATIVE TYPES in SUITS

ADMIN

I can't let you take any of that!

You can't take body parts from a

corpse that hasn't been properly

autopsied!!

JACK just looks at the MAN, cocky scowl on his face

JACK

I don't have time for this!

JACK walks away, boards CTU HELICOPTER, with CHASE

CHASE greets JACK, as JACK straps in, and puts on

COMM-UNIT HEADSET

CHASE

Making friends again, Jack?

JACK grins, securing STOLEN CLINIC CONTRABAND behind

his seat, in CARGO BAY

EXT. WIDE ON MERCY CLINIC PARKING LOT

CTU HELICOPTER lifts off from MERCY CLINIC

INT. CTU HELICOPTER

JACK watches CLINIC STAFFERS gawk in disbelief as

HELICOPTER RISES and DEPARTS

JACK

What's the update on Palmer?

CHASE

Nothing yet on the Palmer situation.

And I mean, NOTHING! Ground crews at

Whiteman Airfield confirm the unscheduled, emergency arrival of Air Force One about 90 minutes ago, that's the last we have..

JACK

President Palmer contacted me

directly an hour ago! It was

my impression, based on that call,

that the motorcade was being hit

enroute from Whiteman Airfield..

Why hasn't CTU or Secret Service

coordinated any of this?

CHASE SHRUGS

CHASE

Like I say, we have nothing on

this Palmer hit, Jack..

JACK

Sounds like 'Proteus' all over

again.. Dammit!

CTU PILOT BREAKS IN

PILOT

Sirs, I've got active comm from

CTU for Agent Edmunds..

It's Milo Pressman?

CHASE

Patch it through..

Milo, it's Chase.

What do you got for me?

BOX CUT: MILO at CTU vs JACK and CHASE

MILO

The 'pinch' device specs you sent me

from what was recovered from the

crash site match the signature of

a similar device first constructed

at Cal-Tech Science Institute 6 years ago, by a grad-student named Harley Cooper and his team..

No data available on Cooper after

graduation, I'm still checking..

That's not why I called, Chase.

CHASE

What is it then, Milo?

Is Kim bothering Chloe for wedding planning advice?

MILO

I wish it was that simple, Chase.

We've got a open freq distress call

from Michelle out at the State Prison, and there's strong evidence

to support some sort of terrorist

action on-site, coordinated to coincide with the LAX crash..

JACK cuts in

JACK

Milo, it's Jack Bauer..

Was there any voice communication

with Michelle, on the open frequency?

MILO

Jack?! Welcome back!

No voice-comm of any sort stemming

from the prison complex since the

incident occurred..

I'll try to boost the signal, amp up the feedback and see what turns up..

JACK

Get on it, Milo!

And, I'm not officially back, so

don't tell Davies you spoke to me!

MILO

Not a problem, Jack..

He's not here any way.

JACK

What? Director Davies left the

grounds during a crisis situation?

Who's in charge there right now?

MILO

Uhh, Me, I guess..

JACK looks to CHASE, who shares the same expression,

stunned shock and surprise

CHASE

Hey, Milo. Let us speak to Chloe..

MILO

Uhh, she's not here either.

Davies took her into the field,

tracking down a thread on the

pinch construction..

CHASE

Chloe's not a field agent!

What's going on back there?

MILO

Chaos and pandemonium,

what can I say?

JACK

OK, Milo. You're in charge

until I get back there!

Work up the prison incident,

tie in the LAX crash and cross-check

with Palmer's shunted arrival at

Whiteman Airfield.. Get me sat-feeds

infrared, and traffic reports from

all areas from the last 2 hours..

Hold on, Milo..

JACK fishes for the MERCY CLINIC PACKAGE, and for

CHASE'S FIELD PACK

JACK pulls out the X-RAY SHEET and EYEBALL in plastic

bag, and finds CHASE'S PORTABLE SCANNER

JACK

I'm sending you some fingerprints

and a retinal scan from a suspectat the Clinic..

Run them both and see what you can

turn up.

CHASE

What's this mugging case you're

working got to do with anything?

JACK glares at CHASE

JACK

Maybe nothing..

JACK processes the FINGERPRINTS against the SCANNER

FACE-PLATE, then scans the disembodied EYEBALL the

same way

JACK

Let me know as soon as you have

results, Milo!

MILO

Where can I reach you?

Where are you guys headed?

CHASE

We're coming back to CT—

JACK

No! We're heading out to the prison!

We'll be in touch when we reach the

site, be ready to feed us intel once we land.. Bauer, Out!

JACK cuts comm with CTU

CHASE glares at JACK curious, stubborn

JACK

There's an agent in distress, Chase!

And it's Michelle! We have to go!

CHASE

Just don't forget who here is still

'Active' and in charge of Field Ops,

Jack..

JACK glares back, and cracks that cocky smirk/scowl

JACK

No, Chase. I won't forget that!

(to the PILOT)

California State Prison!

What's our ETA?

PILOT enters the coordinates into the nav-computer,

and does some figuring

PILOT

We're about 35 minutes out, Sir..

CUT TO INT. PRISON, WARDEN'S OFFICE

MANDY glances up from DESK, to RICK

RICK holds UZI on CHILDES and MICHELLE,

MARIE and MIGUEL look on

MANDY

We don't need the Warden any more..

Rick.. Kill him.

RICK looks at MANDY, surprised

RICK

OK, but, you said..

MANDY

SHOOT HIM, RICK!

SOUND OF COMM UNIT CHATTER

RICK, MANDY, MICHELLE all focus on COMM RADIO

COMM CHAT

WEST BLOCK CLEAR!

Found something you might be

interested in.. check surveillance..

MANDY taps into SURVEILLANCE CAMS on COMPUTER SYSTEM

MANDY, CHILDES, MICHELLE note CAM FOOTAGE of

TONY ALMEIDA in PRISON GUARD DRESS, held by TERRORISTS

MANDY

(into COMM UNIT RADIO MIC)

You know what to do..

COMM CON

Right..

TERRORISTS man-handle TONY, pull and push him away,

just out of SURVEILLANCE CAMERA RANGE

TERRORIST with SHOTGUN, aims, FIRES POINT-BLANK at

TONY

MICHELLE gasps, MARIA screams, BABY MIGUEL cries

MANDY'S EYES sparkle with glee, she smiles

MICHELLE GLARES AT MANDY

MICHELLE

What do you want from us?!

MANDY raises SILENCED 9mm PISTOL from DESK

..SHOOTS WARDEN CHILDES TWICE in CHEST

WARDEN CHILDES drops, DEAD

MANDY stares coldly back at MICHELLE

MANDY

Your heart and soul..

Everything you are,

Everything you have, I want!

8:52am

BOX CUT: MANDY, RICK escorting MICHELLE, MARIA from WARDEN'S

OFFICE, JACK, CHASE on CTU COPTER,

FULL, CLOSE ON JACK, CHASE in CTU COPTER

CHASE lost in thought, toying with the ENGAGEMENT RING on his LEFT HAND

JACK notices CHASE'S expression, JACK SMILES,

proud

CLOSE on CHASE'S FACE

SMILE changes to GASP, CHASE'S HANDS move

instinctively to his CHEST, as CHASE buckles and

spasms in the SEAT, his LEFT HAND shaking violently, as his TORSO bucks wildly, in obvious

coronary distress!!

JACK leans across, grabbing CHASE by the

SHOULDERS, holding his still in his seat

JACK

Chase?! What's wrong?

CHASE gags and cringes, gritting his teeth, gasping and clutching his chest

JACK

CHASE?!

CTU HELICOPTER soars on, toward PRISON

WIDE on EXT. EDMUNDS' RESIDENCE

FULL ON EXT. EDMUNDS RESIDENCE

SLOW ZOOM from BOULEVARD toward FRONT OF RESIDENCE

NOTE: FRONT DOOR IS AJAR

CLOSE ON DOOR, PASS INTO RESIDENCE

PAN AROUND LIVING ROOM

NOTE: FURNITURE flipped over, LAMPS over-turned,

DISHES broken, HOME in complete disarray

CLOSE ON ANGELA'S WALKER

WALKER up-ended, TEDDY BEAR lays on FLOOR, ANGELA GONE

SOUND OF CAR APPROACHING, STOPPING, CAR DOOR SLAMMING

PAN TO FRONT DOOR as..

KATE WARNER ENTERS!

KATE

Kim? Hello?

Kimberly? It's Kate..

KATE wanders through house, distressed and disturbed

by the chaos and destruction of property

KATE ENTERS DINING ROOM

KATE

Kim??

KATE passes through DINING ROOM, to KITCHEN

NOTE LARGE SHELF fallen in front of PANTRY DOOR

SOUNDS OF POUNDING ON PANTRY DOOR

KIM'S VOICE

(behind PANTRY DOOR)

Help us! KATE! Open the door!

KATE rushes to SHELVING UNIT, shoves SHELF aside

PANTRY DOOR OPENS, KIM RUSHES OUT

KATE holds KIM, both women crying

KIM

Thank God! Kate!

Thank you for coming so quickly!

Those creeps were going to kill us!

KATE looks KIM over

KATE

It's all over, Kim.

Go, go get Angela..

KATE freaks out, gapes, jaw drops

KIM

Oh my God!

Angela!!

KIM rushes into the LIVING ROOM, notes FALLEN WALKER

KATE follows KIM to LIVING ROOM, reaching out for her

KATE

Kim, where's the baby?

KIM rushes around, checking the HALLWAY, BATHROOM, and

BEDROOMS

KIM

I don't know, Kate!

Everything happened so quickly..

I don't know!

KIM CRIES, glances around the house, distressed,

clutching HUGE TEDDY BEAR nervously

SOUND OF A FEMALE VOICE FROM THE KITCHEN

DEB'S VOICE

NOOOO!!

KATE, KIM look to KITCHEN as..

..DEB ENTERS LIVING ROOM

DEB

They have Angela?

Those bastards took my baby?!

KATE, KIM stare at DEB, dumbfounded

KIM

What? Uh, Kate Warner this is..

KATE

Deb?? Deborah Ramsey..

I know you!

KIM, KATE, DEB share confused, concerned glances

PAN and CENTER ON OVER-TURNED BABY WALKER

CUT TO

CARLOS' CRAPPY SEDAN

CARLOS DRIVES AWAY, GANG-BANGER THUGS and

BABY ANGELA in BACK SEAT!!

BOX CUT: JACK, CHASE enroute to PRISON,

CHLOE, DAVIES enroute to FIELD OP,

MANDY, RICK, MICHELLE enroute to recover TONY'S BODY, DAVID, WAYNE PALMER, TERRORISTS enroute to..

8:59:56..57..58..59..


	5. 9am to 10am

9:00am

BOX CUTS: CTU HELICOPTER at PRISON COMPLEX, hovering,

CHASE has recovered from his SEIZURE, looking exhausted and pale, JACK also still looks concerned,

KIM, KATE and DEB at EDMUNDS' RESIDENCE,

CARLOS and THUGS cruising with ANGELA,

NEWS VANS, TRAFFIC JAM, POLICE at PRESIDENTIAL LIMO

ACCIDENT SITE

FULL ON EDMUNDS' RESIDENCE

KIM glares at DEBORAH

KIM

Who are you, Sarah?

Or Deborah..

Whatever your name is,

what do these thugs want?

Why would they take Angela?!

DEB sobs and cries, shaking, visibly freaking out

KATE glances at KIM, steps to DEB

KATE

It's OK, Deb..

I know you are going through

some tough times right now..

But, if you tell me what it is—

DEB looks at KATE, stiffening some stubbornly

DEB

You don't know ANYTHING, Kate!

You would never understand!

KATE frowns, but still continues to talk calmly

KATE

That may not be true, Deb.

I've been through some pretty

trying times myself recently.

We all have our bad days, you know.

KIM lashes out, unable to keep control

KIM

But Angela is just a BABY!

She's got nothing to do with this!

Why would they take her? Why?

And, why were you screaming about

her being 'your baby?'

DEB

Because.. Kim..

I.. I'm Angela's mother!

KIM gasps, gapes at DEB

DEB

I was in a bad place a few years

back.. I was in a LOT of bad places

back then! Carlos took me away from

the worst of the worst, and gave me

a roof over my head, and all the

attention.. all the 'love' I thought

I needed. Mostly in the form of

drugs and sex.

There was a bust, Carlos went down for a few years. That's when I met Chase, for real.. I never knew

him in middle school, Kim.. I

dropped out when I was 15! Chase gave me a break, got me some help..

KATE

That's where I met her, Kim.

I was a grief counselor for awhile,

I had a degree in Psychology and was

looking for something above and

beyond the family business after

college..

I thought you were doing OK, Deb?

I thought when you called me this

morning, it was just a friendly

catch-up call..

DEB frowns, pouts

DEB

I know, and I'm sorry Kate..

I didn't know what else to do!

When I found out that Carlos was

asking around about me, and Chase

really had moved on, I just..

I just wanted to get out of town,

never look back, you know?

DEB

But, I had to see my girl first,

and.. well.. I was going to hit

you up for money, Kate..

That's why I called you to lunch,

and that's why I came here, Kim..

And, that's the truth!

KATE, KIM exchange worried glances

KIM

OK, OK.. But, what does that have

to do with this Carlos guy kidnapping Angela?

SOUND OF CELL PHONE RINGING

KIM, KATE look to DEB

DEB answers her CELL PHONE

DEB

Carlos?

BOX CUT: DEB, KIM, KATE vs CARLOS

CARLOS

Miss me NOW, Sweets?

Wanna talk trade now?

Or ya still playin' stupid, stupid?

DEB

Chico.. please!

Carlos, I want..

I need you—

KIM cries out from near-by

KIM

DON'T YOU HURT MY BABY!

KIM grips the TEDDY BEAR tightly, ripping an ARM off

CARLOS

Mmmmm, still hangin' with the

white bread, huh, Deb?

Get some green, and my stuff,

and meet me across the tracks..

You know the place..

DEB

OK, how much?

And how long?

CARLOS

Well, seein' as how those folks are

rolling in it, and have prob'ly

already brought Johnny Law into it,

making me a kidnapper—

DEB

No, Chico.. it's not like that!

I would never turn you in, Carlos!

I just.. We just want Angela back,

safe and sound, that's all!

CARLOS

You got 20 minutes!

Or I'll send Li'l Angi

back to you in pieces!

You know I won't go down again,

not for simple kidnapping!

Twenty Gs in 20 minutes..

Just another good day for my best girl, huh, baby?

KIM fusses with the FUZZ and the TEDDY BEAR,

DEB notices KIM'S ACTIONS and panics

DEB

Uh, OK.. see you then..

DEB disconnects, drops the PHONE and leaps to KIM

DEB

What are you doing!

Stop that!

DEB grabs the TEDDY BEAR away from KIM,

KIM holds on, pulling a FISTFUL OF FUZZ from the guts

of the TEDDY BEAR

NOTE a FLASH OF SILVER, a COMPACT DISC hidden in

the FUZZ

KIM, KATE glare at DEB sternly, anger building

KATE

More lies, Deb?

What is going on?

DEB shrinks, looks away, clutching the BATTERED BEAR

herself

KIM cleans the FUZZ from the CD DISC

KIM

What is this?!

What's on this disc?

Tell me what this disc is!!

DEB looks genuinely beaten, and afraid

DEB

There's no time..

Carlos wants money..

He thinks the police are

on to him already!

He wants $20,000 and the disc

or he'll kill Angela!

He's crazy! He's already done time!

He always said he won't go back for

another few years.. next time he

goes down, it will be for life!

KIM looks to KATE once more

KIM

Kate, I can't.. I don't..

I don't have that kind of money..

DEB looks from KIM to KATE as well

KATE scowls, fidgets, pauses

DEB

Look, forget it!

Let's just call the cops!

It's my fault, my responsibility!

It will be my third strike,

so I'll go directly to jail..

KATE

NO! OK! Let me make a phone call!

My father should be able to make

some arrangements..

KIM hands KATE her CELL PHONE, KATE dials

9:05am

BOX CUT: KATE vs BOB WARNER, at WARNER ENTERPRISES

SOUNDS OF PHONE RINGING

BOB WARNER ANSWERS PHONE

BOB

Bob Warner..

KATE

Hi, Daddy. It's me.

BOB seems surprised to hear KATE'S VOICE

BOB

Kate? Honey, are you alright?

You sound stressed.

Is everything alright?

KATE

I'm fine, Daddy.

I'm with Kim Bauer, and..

..a friend. SHE'S the one

in trouble.

I need to ask a favor.

BOB

Sure, sure, honey.

Anything.. what do you need?

KATE

Twenty Thousand Dollars..

I don't have a lot of time..

Twenty minutes, it's life and death,

Dad! Or I wouldn't be asking.

Trust me, please Daddy!

This is THAT important!

BOB raises EYEBROWS, gapes in surprise

BOB

Well, uhmm.. OK.

Let me make a few calls..

KATE

Thank you, Dad.

BOX CUT: KATE, KIM, DEB exiting EDMUNDS' RESIDENCE to KATE'S

MERCEDES BENZ, JACK sneaking stealthily around PRISON COMPLEX, CTU OPS COMM, MILO working up intel on HARLEY COOPER, DAVIES, CHLOE, TACTICAL TEAM swarm from CTU HELICOPTER, toward VANS

FULL ON DAVIES TEAM ON-SITE

WIDE ANGLE FROM HELICOPTER, as HELICOPTER DEPARTS

NOTE: DAVIES TEAM ALSO at CALIFORNIA STATE PRISON!!

TACTICAL TEAM moves on VANS, SECURING AREA and

VEHICLES

DAVIES OPENS REAR CARGO BAY DOOR on VAN #1

INT. VAN, CARGO BAY

A COMPUTER BANK lines an entire WALL of the VAN,

A LONE FEMALE COMPUTER TECH works the keys and

monitors actions in and around the PRISON COMPLEX,

through access to CLOSED-CIRCUIT SURVEILLANCE MONITORS

within the PRISON itself

DAVIES ENTERS VAN, approaches COMPUTER TECH

CHLOE steps lightly into CARGO BAY, glancing around, curious

COMPUTER TECH looks up from her work, smiling as

DIRECTOR DAVIES ENTERS

DAVIES

(to TECH-GIRL)

This is the CTU tech I brought

in to assist you..

DAVIES glances back, ushers CHLOE up

DAVIES

Chloe O'Brien, Harley Cooper..

She'll be backing you up while

you try to counter the terrorist

hold on surveillance and computer

functions inside the prison.

Intel has named someone at this location as the technician behind

construction of the device which crashed the aircraft at LAX..

CHLOE smiles weakly at HARLEY,

HARLEY glances from CHLOE to DAVIES, nodding,

smiling and finally greeting CHLOE

CHLOE settles in uncomfortably in the cramped confines

of the TAC-COMM VAN, unaware that this is one of the very same VANS that had been driven to the complex, crashed and exploded against the PERIMETER WALL

FULL ON JACK, at PRISON

JACK uses ACCESS CODE to ENTER SECURE HOLDING AREA

JACK hears TERRORISTS talking, approaching from around

a corner

CUT TO TAC-COMM VAN

DAVIES groans, noting activity playing out on

SURVEILLANCE MONITORS

DAVIES

What the Hell is Bauer doing here?

CHLOE grimaces and scowls, realizing that JACK is in

more trouble than even JACK knows

CHLOE

I'm certain Jack is only doing

his job, Sir.. He's doing what he

thinks is right, regardless of the

rules of protocol and procedure..

He's Jack, just being Jack..

Sir..

DAVIES glares at CHLOE, still grumbling mad

DAVIES

Why don't you just be Chloe,

Chloe, and do your job! Work

on cracking this computer system

so we can help Jack do his job..

The Tactical Team will do the right

thing too, following MY orders, and

bringing this prison siege debacle

to an end!

CHLOE

Yes, sir..

I'm working on it, Sir..

It shouldn't take long really.

This coding is sub-standard at best.

PENSIVE, CONCERNED GLANCES between DAVIES and COOPER

CHLOE digs in and concentrates

HARLEY COOPER not-so-secretly works to COUNTER all of

CHLOE'S steps to crack the COMPUTER DATABASE

CUT TO

INT. PRISON COMPLEX, SECURE HOLDING CORRIDOR

JACK waits around corner, as TERRORISTS return toward him

PAN AROUND CORNER, NOTE TERRORISTS APPROACHING

TWO MALE TERRORISTS, with UZI SUB-MACHINE GUNS

TERRORISTS escort MARIE WARNER from SECURE HOLDING!

JACK pauses, rounds corner, AIMS..

MEDIUM ON MARIE, TERRORISTS

MARIE

You! Here?

How is this possible?!

JACK FIRES SILENCED HANDGUN, 4 quick bursts

TWO TERRORISTS HIT TWICE EACH, in CHEST

JACK COLLECTS SUB-MACHINE PISTOLS (UZIs) and BULLET CLIPS from TERRORISTS

JACK smirks at MARIE WARNER

JACK

Anything's possible, Little Girl!

You're coming with me!

JACK shoves MARIE back down SECURE HOLDING CORRIDOR, moves into SECURE HOLDING AREA, glancing up,

NOTING SURVEILLANCE CAMERAS SCANNING HALLS

JACK glides down SECURE HOLDING HALL, MARIE

reluctantly tagging along

CUT TO

EXT. TAC-COMM VAN

CHLOE cheers as JACK takes down the TERRORISTS

DAVIES looks on, unimpressed

9:11am

BOX CUT: JACK, MARIE moving down SECURE CORRIDOR at PRISON,

NEWS CREWS prep to broadcast from LIMO CRASH SITE,

MANDY, MICHELLE, MARIA descending STAIRCASE in PRISON

FULL ON LIMO CRASH SITE

NEWS VANS, CREWS scan and record footage,

POLICE cordon off area, GUIDE TRAFFIC to DETOUR

NEWS REPORTER

(into CAMERA)

..Police and Rescue crews are

working the wreck, attempting to

determine if there are in fact,

survivors of this horrible crash.

At this time, there appears to be

no movement from the wreckage..

No, no.. I'm not seeing any sign of

life from the Presidential

transport, which looks to have been

the victim of a drive-by assault from at least two SUV-type vehicles..

CUT TO STOCK FOOTAGE of PALMER, speaking at some event, as NEWS REPORT continues

NEWS REPORTER

President Palmer's term in office

has been plagued by terrorist tension and dissension in the ranks

of his staff dating back to the Primaries when he was chosen as the Democratic nominee for the office

nearly 6 years ago..

STOCK FOOTAGE OF ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT at FOUNDRY (from DAY 1)

REPORTER

Palmer's stance on many issues has

drawn fire from all sides of the political game field, from the left and the right. His sense of honor and fairness in the face of such disparity, has made him a target of militant radicals to top-ranking financiers and bureaucrats in Washington and abroad, leading to repeated attempts on his life..

STOCK FOOTAGE from HOTEL (DAY 1) after EXPLOSION in

PRESIDENTIAL SUITE

FOOTAGE OF PALMER succumbing to BIO-AGENT ON PALM

(END DAY 2)

REPORTER

Key issues Palmer has dealt with have ranged from his support of harsher criminal penalties for domestic violence offenders and rapists, as well as other radical ideals concerning the management of foreign policy regarding imports and exports, tariffs, taxes and campaign finance reform, and the abolition of bio-genetic engineering and experimentation.. A favorite recent 'pet cause' of Palmer's has been the trial of famed bio-geneticist Zephram DELPY...

STOCK FOOTAGE of PALMER speaking out against DR.

ZEPHRAM DELPY, PROTESTS and RALLYS against GENETIC

EXPERIMENTATION

REPORTER

It is widely believed that the Palmer camp's unwavering refusal to condone or support Delpi's research led to the dissolution of Delpi's Geminitrix Pharmaceutical Corporation, and to Delpi's arrest, and imprisonment.

FOOTAGE OF DELPY TRIAL, SENTENCING and MARCH INTO

PRISON for 'CRIMES AGAINST HUMANITY'

CUT FROM STOCK FOOTAGE

REPORTER

Again, no official word on President

David Palmer's condition, or the condition of anyone of the President's staff who were traveling

with him today, including his Chief of Staff and brother Wayne Palmer.

What we do know is that a freak plane crash earlier at LAX led Air Force One to be diverted to Whiteman Airfield, before this horrendous attack took place..

As the storm clouds roll in, and the weather worsens, I'm certainly hoping for a bright spot of news regarding the fate of President David Palmer..

FALL BACK TO WIDE, PAN and FOCUS on DARK SKIES OVERHEAD

9:15am

PAN DOWN FROM STORM CLOUDS MOVING OVER CITY, to PRISON

COMPLEX

INT. SECURE CORRIDOR

JACK and MARIE move down LAST LEG OF SECURE HOLDING CORRIDOR

RICK, TWO THUGS, and ZEPHRAM DELPY APPROACH from

SECURE CELL

RICK, THUGS spot JACK, MARIE on approach

RICK

YOU? You're Jack Bauer!

Jack! Remember me?

JACK stops, looking at RICK, curiously

PAN AWAY FROM SCENE in SECURE CORRIDOR, TO SECURITY CAMERA,

as..

..MACHINE PISTOL RAPID FIRE BURSTS ERUPT out of frame

PAN BACK, TO REVEAL..

JACK, still standing, still facing RICK, ZEPHRAM DELPY

MARIE trembling, but smiling

TWO TERRORIST THUGS lay dead

RICK flinches, smiles, lowering UZI

RICK

You do remember..

This isn't what it looks like!

I didn't want to do this!

There wasn't supposed to be

any killing! You have to—

JACK SHOOTS RICK, point-blank across CHEST

RICK FALLS, dead

JACK

Shut up, Kid!

JACK STARES at DELPY

CUT TO WARDEN CHILDES' OFFICE, EMPTY

CLOSE ON SECURITY SURVEILLANCE MONITOR, SECURE CORRIDOR

NOTE PRISON GUARD IS TONY ALMEIDA!!

CUT TO EXT. PRISON COMPLEX

CLOSE ON CHASE EDMUNDS, in HELICOPTER

CHASE

OK, Adam.. do we have access to

the power grid at the prison?

ADAM'S VOICE

(over COMM-UNIT)

That's affirmative, Chase.

CHASE

Go dark on my signal..

ALL SURVEILLANCE CAMERAS/MONITORS suddenly go dark,

POWER CUT

ALL LIGHTS throughout PRISON also FLICKER, and DIE

CUT TO EXT. PRISON COMPLEX

SECOND HELICOPTER APPROACHES PRISON

SOUNDS OF GUNFIRE, RIOTING, SCREAMING, bedlam inside PRISON

MUSIC UP: CLASSICAL MUSIC, out of place in the 24 TECHNO-FRIENDLY

UNIVERSE

9:18am

CUT TO

INT. KATE WARNER'S MERCEDES BENZ

KATE DRIVES, KIM in FRONT PASSENGER SEAT, DEB in BACK

KIM holds KATE'S LAPTOP on her LAP, with CD DISC

KATE presses BUTTON on CAR RADIO, CD EJECTS,

CLASSICAL MUSIC STOPS ABRUPTLY

KIM glances in SIDE MIRROR, back at DEBORAH

KIM presses BUTTON on LAPTOP, CD PORT SLIDES OPEN

KIM sets CD on SLIDE-PORT, CD LOADS into LAPTOP

SOUND OF LAPTOP CHIMING, PROGRAM RUNNING

DEB hears the familiar chime

DEB

What are you doing?!

Don't! Don't look at that!!

DEB scrambles from BACK SEAT, clawing at KIM, LAPTOP

KIM leans forward, blocking DEB from LAPTOP

KIM

Look! Whatever this is, your

boyfriend is threatening to kill

my baby over it! I need to know

what's so important, OK?!

DEB

Oh God! Please! NO!

KIM checks LAPTOP, clicks and types, loading FILES

CLOSE on LAPTOP

OPEN PROGRAM WINDOW:

VIDEO FILE: DEBORAH getting high, smoking pot,

snorting coke, drinking Jack Daniels

It's a party, at least 4 or 5 other

THUGSin the picture

CUT TO:DEB, dancing seductively, leads to

strip-tease

CARLOS can be heard, cheering,

leading DEB on, and on

KIM gasps, glances at DEB, BLUSHING

DEB HUFFS, GLARES out BACK WINDOW

KIM

Uhh, OK.. That's.. nice..

Real nice Deb!

I still don't get it!

I don't see--

SOUNDS OF CELL PHONE RINGING

DEB answers CELL PHONE

KIM closes LAPTOP

DEB

Chico?

Yeah, we're coming..

WE'RE COMING, CARLOS! SHIT!

KATE glances back at DEBORAH, slowing to a

stop, at an intersection

DEB

I gotta go, Carlos..

We're almost there!

Don't! Don't do nothing!

DEB closes CELL PHONE, points to the LEFT

DEB

Turn up there..

Just over the railroad tracks

another few blocks up the hill..

KATE nods, revs the engine and rounds the bend

9:23am

BOX CUT: KATE'S MERCEDES crossing the tracks, MILO and ADAM

at CTU OPS COMM, CLOSE ON CHASE in CTU HELICOPTER

FULL ON CLOSE ON CHASE, CTU HELICOPTER

PILOT COMM breaks CHASE'S concentration on the scene

PILOT

I've got Milo Pressman, calling

from CTU HQ..

CHASE

Patch it through..

MILO

(on COMM)

Chase, I've got more intel on Harley Cooper, the techie who left his signature on those pieces of the device recovered from the LAX plane crash..

He's one of ours, Chase, or, at least he wanted to be..

CHASE

What do you mean? He was a government agent?

BOX CUT: CHASE in HELICOPTER vs MILO, CTU OPS-COMM

MILO

Not exactly. Harley A Cooper, age 29, graduate from Cal-Tech, Class of 2000, Masters in Computer Technology and Micro-biology. No photos or personal data anywhere on file..

he must have blanked his own data.. believe me, this guy has those skills, and the skills to hide the fact that he has those skills..

He did his thesis on the theories of nanotechnology, and the likelihood of creating 'living, breathing AI'—

artificial intelligence contained within living breathing organisms..

bizarre stuff! Genius, really!

Not unlike myself..

MILO

He was courted by the big 3 software and computer mega-corporations, but he set his sites on life in the intelligence community, and didn't want to climb the corporate ladder or work the private sector to get there.. He applied for work directly for CIA, NSA and CTU, but was denied at every turn, as a security risk..

CHASE

So, you're saying this Cooper is the

type to hold a grudge, and to plot against the intelligence community that kept him at bay?

Where is he now?

MILO

Unknown. He took a few odd-jobs

to make ends meet, cable-guy, tele-comm operator, and was ultimately hired on at a bio-research firm outside LA, as a computer and life sciences technician.. Geminitrix Laboratories, out of Santa Clarita. That whole company went belly-up when it's founder and CEO was busted by a Presidential task force, for..

VOICE (not CHASE)

.. crimes against Humanity..

Zephram Delpy..

PAN from CLOSE ON CHASE, in THIRD SEAT, REAR PASSENGER

COMPARTMENT of CTU HELICOPTER, to FRONT PASSENGER SEAT,

REVEAL..

JACK BAUER?!

JACK

(into COMM)

This is all about Delpy!

Busting him out of prison,

hitting Palmer.. It's those new-age

bio-tech radicals, making a point!

Thanks, Milo, for the intel and for

pinching the power..

We're on-site now, we'll

be in touch! Keep working on

finding an address for Cooper!

If he's connected to the crash

at LAX, he might be a lead on

the Palmer hit at Whiteman..

FURTHER REVEAL..

WIDE ON EXT. CTU HELICOPTER, as HELICOPTER

only just now approaches PRISON!!

BOX CUTS: JACK, CHASE in HELICOPTER vs JACK, DELPY in PRISON

JACK and DELPY turn to make way down SECURE CORRIDOR

NOTE UNIDENTIFIED PRISON GUARD STEP into SECURE CORRIDOR,

down the HALL FROM JACK, DELPY and DEAD TERRORISTS

CLOSE ON TORSO of GUARD, holding SHOTGUN at READY POSITION

GUARD

Hold it right there!

Nobody move!

PRISON GUARD moves down SECURE HALL, TOWARD

JACK, DELPY

9:28am

BOX CUTS: HELICOPTER hovering over PRISON, ACTIVITY NOTED at

PALMER LIMO CRASH SITE, KATE pulls MERCEDES BENZ up to

run-down BOX CAR

NOTE: RAIN starts to fall, light soft sprinkle

FULL ON BOX CAR

KATE parks, collects her CELL PHONE, and DIALS

KATE

Daddy? It's time..

BOX CUT: KATE vs BOB WARNER

BOB

I'm sorry, honey,

I can't do it..

Company accounting policies

do not allow for cash asset

dispersal in less than 3 business

days.. all our funds are tied up in

stock options, inventory, R&D, and payroll.. I simply can't access

the cash you need, for this bribe..

KATE

What? What about a simple bank

transfer, Daddy? Stock options

or other transferables assets?

It's only 20,000 dollars!

You set aside ten times that for Marie's defense when we were still hopeful—

BOB

That was completely different, Kate,

and you know it! Marie is my baby girl, and she was, and still is, in a very large mess, of which I feel at least partially responsible..

This situation you are involved in, or, rather, that Kim Bauer has involved you in, is nothing but a slick con, blackmail..

I won't be party to blackmail, Kate.

KATE

But, Daddy.. What about the baby?

BOB

I'm sorry, Kate.

I've got a meeting, I'm already

late, from checking into things for

you as much as I did.

I've done all I can. I'm sorry.

KATE frowns, BOB disconnects

DEB

What's going on?

KIM

He's not going to pay, is he?

KATE shakes her head, sadly

KATE

No, I'm afraid not..

I'm so sorry, Kim..

SOUNDS OF METAL TAPPING ON GLASS

CARLOS appears outside MERCEDES DRIVERS' SIDE WINDOW

CARLOS taps WINDOW with his 44-MAGNUM HANDGUN

KATE gasps, jumps, startled by CARLOS' presence

KIM

Oh my God!

There's more of them!

KATE, DEB, KIM gaze out from the MERCEDES, at 7 or 8

THUGS loitering, smoking, tweaking or otherwise

involved in and around the BOX CAR

CARLOS

(outside)

Get out! C'mon, I'm getting wet!

Move your asses ai'ight?!

CARLOS steps away from the CAR, waving the GUN around

KATE opens DOOR, slides from CAR

DEB kicks KIM'S SEAT hard

DEB

What the Hell are we going to do

now?! If Carlos don't get paid..

KIM glares back at DEB, angrily

KIM

If anything happens to Angela,

because of this.. because of you..

DEB glares coldly back

DEB

What, Princess?

What you got?

This is NOT the Valley, sweetie!

Watch what you say, Kim!

DEB slams into her DOOR, shoving it open, exiting CAR

KIM fumbles with LAPTOP, presses CD-ROM release button

.. presses CD EJECT on CAR RADIO

..slips CLASSICAL CD into LAPTOP, slides SEX CD down

the back of her JEANS, held in place by her THONG

KIM opens PASSENGER DOOR, EXITS CAR

KIM, KATE, DEB ushered into BOX CAR by CARLOS

INT. BOX CAR

CRACKWHORES, TWEAKERS and HOMELESS VAGRANTS

predominate the interior of the BOX CAR,

along with CARLOS' THUGS

BABY ANGELA CRIES, standing against an FILTHY MILK

CRATE, wobbling, teetering, crying

KIM cries too, stepping into BOX CAR, toward ANGELA

CARLOS taps 44-MAG against KIM'S CHEST, holding her back

CARLOS

Where's the green?

CARLOS glances from DEB, to KATE, to KIM

KIM

We couldn't get it..

We don't have it..

KATE interjects

KATE

Not yet, any way.

These sorts of cash transfers

take time to process!

KIM shoots KATE a sharp glance, DEB steps to CARLOS

KIM gulps, KATE cowers, both drop gazes to the ground

DEB

They're LYING, Chico!

The money-man wouldn't cough up!

Daddy's girl aint all that..

CARLOS rages

CARLOS

So, there's no money?!

Is that what you're telling me,

girl?!

CARLOS cocks the 44, shoving it in KIM'S FACE

KIM shudders, tears rolling down her cheeks

BOX CUT: BOX CAR HOSTAGE SITUATION, PRISON HOSTAGE SITUATION

PRESIDENTIAL HOSTAGE SITUATION

9:34am

FULL, WIDE ON SUVS transporting PALMERS

SUVS cruising winding dirt road into FOOTHILLS,

(same ROAD traveled earlier, by JOHN MASON)

CUT TO FULL ON PRESIDENTIAL CRASH SITE

RESCURE TEAMS recover A BODY from WRECKED LIMO!!

CUT TO INT. PRISON COMPLEX

EMERGENCY LIGHTING ACTIVATES, illuminates the HALLWAYS and COMPLEX dimly

JACK, TONY contain TERRORIST PRISONERS MARIE WARNER

and ZEPHRAM DELPY, while..

9:37am

EXT. PRISON

JACK and CHASE rappel from HOVERING HELICOPTER, to

PRISON GROUNDS

TERRORIST THUGS emerge from PRISON COMPLEX, converging

on CHASE and JACK'S LOCATION

CTU TACTICAL TEAM swarms from the PERIMETER, engaging

TERRORIST THUGS

INT. TAC-COMM VAN

DAVIES, CHLOE, HARLEY look at BLANK MONITORS

DAVIES

What?! They cut power!

Get it back up! Chloe!

Give me at least ONE monitor,

on a delay, alternate between all

on-site surveillance!

HARLEY glances up at DAVIES, curious

DAVIES nods secretively to HARLEY

HARLEY works her keyboard, as CHLOE works her own

ONE SECURITY MONITOR COMES BACK ONLINE!

DAVIES

Record everything captured here

for further analysis back at CTU!

VIDEO-CAPTURE: CHASE, TAC-TEAM engaging TERRORISTS on

PRISON GROUNDS, JACK enters PRISON COMPLEX

DAVIES clears his throat loudly, at the sight of JACK

on the EXTERIOR of PRISON

CHLOE glances to DAVIES, concerned

CHLOE

Would you like some water, Sir?

HARLEY quickly changes CAM-VIEW to something else

DAVIES shakes his head, CHLOE returns to monitoring

CAMS, as..

VIDEO-CAPTURE: 2 TAC-TEAM MEMBERS (following JACK)

STORM INTO PRISON

VIDEO-FEED SWITCHES to RANDOM SHOTS around HOLDING

CELLS, LIBRARY, OTHER AREAS where CONVICTS RIOT and

REBEL, but NO JACK BAUER

DAVIES

Dammit! Get back to Jack!

Chloe! Get Jack back!

DAVIES rest his hands on HARELY'S SHOULDERS, patting her lovingly

HARLEY works the keyboard, and after a few long moments of RANDOM SCANS, JACK BAUER APPEARS

JACK, in SECURE CORRIDOR, joined by TAC-TEAM TROOPS,

facing MARIE, DELPY, with TONY holding the PRISONERS at bay between himself and JACK

TAC-TEAM SOLDIERS step up to PRISONERS, each TAC-TROOP

takes hold of ONE PRISONER

TAC-TROOPS turn, lead DELPY and MARIE WARNER back down

SECURE CORRIDOR, toward HOLDING CELLS

TONY ALMEIDA moves toward JACK

JACK shoves TONY aside, drawing PISTOL, aiming PISTOL

and UZI together, BLASTING AWAY with BOTH BARRELS!!

TAC-TEAM TROOPERS DROP, dead!!

VIDEO-FEED switches to RANDOM SHOTS again

CHLOE gasps audibly, freaking out

DAVIES

Get it back! Chloe!

Get them back!

CHLOE

I can't!!..

I can't believe this!

Jack?..

DAVIES

I knew Bauer was on the edge!

I KNEW this was coming!

This is exactly why I hoped he

would never come back from

administrative leave!!

FULL ON SECURE CORRIDOR

JACK, TONY, MARIE and DELPY gathered

TONY gapes at JACK, stepping up in JACK'S FACE

TONY

What the Hell are you doing, Jack?

You've lost it your mind!

JACK sneers at TONY

JACK

No, Tony! I finally got wise!

Joined the winning team!

That's all..

I'm giving you the same chance.

Are you with us, Almeida?

SECURE DOOR at FAR END OF HALLWAY OPENS

MANDY, MICHELLE, MARIA and BABY MIGUEL enter

MICHELLE

Tony? But.. I saw..

MANDY

I had to break you,

break your spirit..

To gain your complacence..

But, as it turns out, we need

hostages, CTU hostages..

You're coming with us!

MICHELLE glares at MANDY, clenching her fists

TONY shrugs, slouches, in surrender, then LASHES OUT

with the SHOTGUN in his hands, THUMPING JACK hard and

fast in his stomach with the butt of the gun

TONY pumps the SHOTGUN as JACK reels, lowering the barrel to aim at the top of JACK'S HEAD!!

MICHELLE SCREAMS

MANDY cocks the HAMMER of her HANDGUN, presses the

GUN against MICHELLE'S TEMPLE

MICHELLE

TONY! NO! Don't do it!

TONY pauses, turns to see MICHELLE held hostage

JACK recovers quickly, swatting the SHOTGUN from TONY'S grasp while TONY is distracted

A moment later, JACK holds the SHOTGUN, trained on TONY!

MANDY shouts out at JACK

MANDY

Not yet! We need him alive!

JACK glances down the HALL, to MANDY..

.. SHRUGS, then raises the SHOTGUN, and BUTT-STROKES TONY behind his EAR

TONY collapses in a heap, to the FLOOR

MICHELLE cries out again

MANDY thumps the PISTOL against MICHELLE'S TEMPLE

MICHELLE stands tall, defiant, realizing something..

MICHELLE

Do it! You won't get anything from me, and this might just be your last

opportunity to finish this off..

MANDY smirks slightly, corroborating MICHELLE'S realization

MANDY

As I said, CTU hostages could

prove valuable..

MANDY swings the PISTOL from MICHELLE'S TEMPLE, gracefully, graciously

MICHELLE sighs and relaxes her stance a bit

MANDY continues to swing her arm and aim away from MICHELLE, turning the PISTOL to MARIA

MANDY

But, we don't need her!

MICHELLE

NO!

MANDY pulls the trigger twice

MARIA falls, dead

MANDY scoops BABY MIGUEL from MARIA'S FALLING ARMS

MANDY

Now then.. Would you like me to

continue executing innocents?

Or can we come to an understanding?

MICHELLE glances to MARIA'S corpse, the to MIGUEL in

MANDY'S ARMS, and finally, to TONY, who appears

equally beaten, defeated..

MICHELLE surrenders again

9:45am

CUT TO WIDE ON SECURE CORRIDOR

TWO TERRORIST THUGS enter NEAR-SIDE ENTRANCE, behind JACK and TONY, dragging a LIMP BODY between them

NOTE: only see BODY from BEHIND, head dangling down front, FACE obscured from view

TERRORISTS step past JACK, TONY, and DELPY

JACK glances at TERRORISTS in passing, smirking coolly

TONY glances at TERRORISTS and BODY, double-takes and glances in shock between TERRORISTS with BODY and JACK

TERRORISTS drag BODY into DELPY'S SECURE CELL

TONY

What the Hell?!

JACK shoves TONY away, down HALL, toward MANDY, MICHELLE

MARIE and DELPY walk with JACK and TONY, to

FAR END of HALL

TERRORISTS EXIT SECURE CELL, leaving BODY behind,

CLOSE and LOCK DOOR

THUG #1

We're set..

MANDY

OK, let's get to the roof!

MANDY and TERRORISTS move JACK and HOSTAGES out FAR

DOOR, EXIT SECURE CORRIDOR

CUT TO TAC-COMM VAN

DAVIES patches into TAC-COMM RADIO

DAVIES

This is TAC-COMM Control..

We have a Rogue Agent!

Repeat, we have a Rogue!

Suspect is Jack Bauer!

Bauer was witnessed executing

Tactical Team in Secure Holding!

All Tactical Agents, converge on

Secure Corridor! Contain and

capture Jack Bauer!

DAVIES slips into BULLET-PROOF VEST, and

CTU FLAK JACKET, pulling AR-15 ASSAULT RIFLE from

WEAPONS HOLD on WALL OPPOSITE COMPUTER BAY

CHLOE stops working, looks to DIRECTOR DAVIES

CHLOE

Sir, I don't think it is

appropriate for the Mission

Commander to make himself a

target, especially to a rogue agent.. doubly so, since the rogue is Jack Bauer and, well.. Jack just doesn't think too much of you, Sir..

DAVIES shoots CHLOE a side-ways glance, turns and EXITS TAC-COMM VAN

DAVIES

O'Brien, just get those cams back

up, and spot those targets for us!

CHLOE barely taps at her KEYBOARD again before..

CHLOE

Got something Sir!

CLOSE ON CHLOE'S MONITOR

SURVEILENCE FOOTAGE of MAIN PRISON COMPLEX, ROOF CAM

SEVERAL TERRORIST THUGS emerge from BUILDING, to ROOF

DAVIES shouts commands into COMM-UNIT

DAVIES

We've got a twenty on the terrorists

on the Main Complex Roof!

CAM-FOOTAGE of JACK emerging from BUILDING, on ROOF

DAVIES rushes to meet TAC-COMM FORCES on PRISON GROUND

HELICOPTER SOARS IN, HOVERS OVER ROOF

FADE TO BLACK

9:53am

FADE FROM BLACK, as though SHROUD was being lifted

MEDIUM ON DAVID PALMER sitting in DARK ROOM, the SHROUD

pulled from over his head

PALMER BLINKS, shakes off the stupor of being

man-handled, bound and gagged, gets focus

NOTE ANOTHER FIGURE sitting, facing DAVID

MAN'S VOICE

Hello, David..

DAVID'S LIPS CURL, he GAPES at MAN across the ROOM

MAN

I hope your trip wasn't

too uncomfortable..

Good mercenaries are so hard

to buy..

REVERSE ANGLE, to BEHIND PALMER

REVEAL.. CARL WEBB! (PALMER'S GOON from DAY 1)

DAVID

CARL!? I.. I don't..

CARL

What, David?

You don't believe it?

'Oh, how could you, Carl?'

Spare me your righteous

indignation, 'Mister President,'

please!!

I WARNED YOU something like this was

likely to happen, if you persisted

in messing with the wrong people!

We tried, repeatedly to get you

thinking straight, using your

children and your wife to get to

you.. But, no! You had to take the

moral high-ground, EVERY TIME!

Even went to the extreme trouble of

arranging for your brother to become

involved with the wife of one of

your biggest campaign supporters and

financial contributors, Alan Millikin. When Julia Millikin shot your wife, then killed herself, that SHOULD HAVE ruined you, David.

Now, it's strictly personal..

It's come to this, David, the

last stand. After today, nothing

will ever be the same in the Palmer

Presidency! Today, we take control!

Today, everything comes full circle.

DAVID shakes his head and scowls, disappointed

DAVID

What are you talking about, Carl?

My term is in its final months..

I'm not running again..

It DOES end here, it's Over, Carl!

CARL shakes his head mirroring DAVID shaking his

CARL

Everything changes, David..

Everything changes..

DAVID looks at CARL, serious, curious

9:57

BOX CUT: DAVID and CARL in CAPTIVITY, KATE offering CARLOS KEYS to HER MERCEDES BENZ

FULL ON BOX CAR

CARLOS considers KATE'S OFFER

KATE

It's new! It's easily worth

more than $20,000..

Please! Don't do this!

CARLOS continues to keep KIM at bay with HANDGUN

DEB stomps across BOX CAR, to ANGELA

KIM glares at DEB then CARLOS

CARLOS takes the KEYS from KATE, beaming brightly

SOUNDS OF WIND, whistling through BOX CAR, rain on ROOF

BABY ANGELA SCREAMS as..

..BOX CAR FLOOR GIVES WAY, collapses under ANGELA, in

MILK CRATE

DEBORAH SCREAMS

KIM GASPS, CRIES, charges past CARLOS with GUN

KIM, DEB peer into DEEP DARK CREVICE under BOX CAR

THUGS, TWEAKERS, HOMELESS VAGRANTS scramble from

BOX CAR

STORM BLOWS IN, WINDS, RAIN pick up in intensity

CUT TO PRISON COMPLEX, ROOF

MANDY and MIGUEL, MICHELLE, MARIE, TONY ENTER ROOF

TERRORIST THUGS take FIRE, from CTU across the COMPLEX

MANDY shoves MICHELLE across ROOF, toward HELICOPTER

TERRORISTS force TONY into HELICOPTER too

CUT TO TAC-COMM VAN

CHLOE watching VIDEO-FEED

DAVIES reports in, from the field

DAVIES

(on TAC-COMM RADIO)

Tac-Comm Command, we're making way

to the roof.. repeat, we're about

to move onto the roof.. over..

Alpha Team, begin grappel..

Converge on the roof!

CHLOE and HARLEY work feverishly on COMPUTERS

HARLEY brings up ROOFTOP VIDEO FEED

VIDEO-FEED: DIRECTOR DAVIES, TAC-COMM COMMANDOS

EXIT PRISON, ONTO ROOF

TERRORISTS FIRE on EXIT DOOR, COMMANDOS FALL BACK INSIDE, DAVIES scrambles, tumbles to ROOF,

crawls for cover

JACK steps from COVER, around corner of ROOF ACCESS CHAMBER

..stands over DIRECTOR DAVIES on the ROOF,

38-CALIBER PISTOL DRAWN, AIMED

CHLOE gasps, shaking her head as..

..JACK SHOOTS, POINT-BLANK 3 times!!

VIDEO FEED FLASHES to RANDOM SCENES OF CHAOS in PRISON

CUT TO WIDE ON TAC-COMM VAN, OUTSIDE PRISON COMPLEX

PERIMETER WALLS

NOTE: WIDE ON PRISON COMPLEX, we see MORE TAC-COM COMMANDOS

climbing GRAPPELS UP the COMPLEX WALLS, to the ROOF

CENTER and FOCUS ON TERRORISTS/HOSTAGES ABOARD HELICOPTER, as HELICOPTER LIFTS OFF ROOF, ESCAPING

9:59:55..56..57..58..59..


	6. 10am to 11am

10:00am

BOX CUTS: PRISON ROOF, DAVIES FELLED, TERRORISTS ESCAPING in

HELICOPTER, KIM, DEBORAH, peering into DEEP DARK CHASM

in BOX CAR, SENATOR KEELER'S BODY being extracted from PRESIDENTIAL LIMO

FULL ON PRISON ROOF

JACK BAUER stumbles from the STAIRWELL, kneeling and

leaning over DIRECTOR GARLAND DAVIES

JACK

Director Davies?

What are you doing here?!

Garland, can you hear me?

DAVIES moans, groans

JACK examines DAVIES, checking him for wounds

WIDE ON PRISON ROOFTOP

TAC-TEAM B, led by CHASE EDMUNDS, erupts onto ROOF

2 TAC-TEAM COMMANDOS carry RICK, who is WOUNDED but still alive, able to walk

4 TAC-TEAM COMMANDOS move in, surround JACK,

WEAPONS AT READY

CHASE steps up, KICKS HANDGUN away from near JACK and

DAVIES position

DAVIES EYES flash open, fluttering

DAVIES glares at JACK

DAVIES

Bauer.. What are you—

DAVIES notices CHASE and TAC-TEAM

DAVIES

Edmunds! Get him away from me!

Jack Bauer just tried to kill me!

He's working with the terrorists!

Arrest him!

CHASE gapes, stares at JACK

JACK glares at DAVIES, shocked, looks to CHASE

CHASE steps to the EDGE OF THE ROOF, glancing across

toward the TAC-COMM VAN at the PERIMETER WALL

.. CONTACTS the TAC-COM VAN

CHASE

Tac-Com, this is Groundling..

Chloe, can you confirm Jack's

whereabouts from the video-feed

playback? Check all surveillance

footage, and get back to me ASAP..

BOX CUT, CHASE, of PRISON ROOF vs CHLOE in TAC-COM VAN

TAC-COM CHLOE checks back instantly

CHLOE

I.. I don't know how to tell you

this, Chase.. I wouldn't believe it

if I hadn't been monitoring the

events with my own eyes..

I just.. I can't believe it!

CHASE, frustrated, snaps

CHASE

Chloe! Focus!

Tell me what you know!

CHLOE

Jack attacked the TAC-COM commandos!

He killed a terrorist who was not a

threat, and he shot Director Davies

point-blank!

CHASE is stunned, dumbfounded, glancing between

JACK and DAVIES

PAN BACK TO WIDE on PRISON ROOF

BOX CUT: WIDE on ROOF, as DAVIES stands, JACK steps back

MEDIUM on JACK and CHASE facing off, CHASE looking to

DAVIES, then to TAC-COM COMMANDOS, CHLOE listening in

in TAC-COM VAN

CHASE

Sorry, Jack..

Secure the area!

Take Jack into custody..

DAVIES steps to the HANDGUN on ROOFTOP, collecting the weapon with a HANDKERCHIEF

JACK arrested, TAC-TEAM PREPS TO EXIT ROOF

CHLOE taps some on her KEYBOARD, SURVEILLANCE CAMS

seem to actually follow her command, scanning through

RANDOM CAMS from INTERIOR OF PRISON

TAC-COM SQUADS have taken control, GASSING THE COMPLEX

CHLOE calls to CHASE on TAC-COMM RADIO

CHLOE

Hold on, Chase!

Tactical teams have released

tear gas inside the prison..

The riot is still being contained

and controlled.. and, as per usual

with you gung-ho foot soldier field

agent types, you run into a situation without being fully prepared to face the consequences, so, of course, you don't have the required protective gear, gas mask, gloves, military-spec MOPP suit..

It might be a few more minutes

before corridors clear of the gas..

CHASE grits his teeth and glances at JACK

CHASE is fighting off the onset of another siezure

JACK stares coldly past CHASE, to DAVIES, who is

giving orders to the COMMANDOS

CHASE steps to JACK, scowling, and cringing

CHASE

What the Hell happened here, Jack?!

JACK looks away, to the horizon, where the TERRORIST

HELICOPTER flies away

JACK

None of this is right, Chase!

DAVIES barks at the COMMANDOS, glaring at CHASE, JACK

DAVIES

Contain the prisoner!

No contact until we are secure!

Edmunds, you know better!

Don't let Buccaneer Bauer,

renegade rogue get to you..

TAC-COM COMMANDOS separate JACK from CHASE

JACK will not be silenced so easily, though,

and he sounds off, shouting loudly as the

STORM BLOWS IN

JACK

I was no where near Davies or

the Tactical Team when they were

attacked! I was on my own!

I got ambushed when the gas came in,

next thing I know, I was in Holding,

and made my way out to the nearest

Exit, which was Roof Access..

I didn't do this, Chase!

STORM WINDS and RAINS BLOW IN and POUND DOWN UPON PRISON

10:06am

BOX CUTS: DAVIES, TAC-TEAM segregating JACK from CHASE,

ANGELA fallen into crevice under BOX CAR bonding KIM

and DEBORAH, CARL razing CAPTIVE DAVID, CHLOE in TAC-

COMM VAN, reporting in to MILO, CTU OPS COMM CENTER

FULL ON INT. BOX CAR

KIM and DEB struggle to see anything in the dim HOLE

KATE and CARLOS stand back from the HOLE, supervising

KIM

Angela?! Baby, can you hear me?

It's Mommy! Please, baby, say Mommy!

DEB

I can't see her!

I can't see anything!

CARLOS glances at the GIRLS, then to KATE, the

MERCEDES KEYS still jingling in his hand

KATE surveys the situation and thinks a moment

KATE

I think I have a flashlight

in the trunk of my car..

KATE looks to CARLOS, who looks back smirking cockily

CARLOS

You mean MY car!

CARLOS points the KEY CHAIN REMOTE CONTROL out the

ENTRANCE to the BOX CAR, and PUSHES A BUTTON

EXT. BOX CAR

KATE'S MERCEDES BENZ'S TRUNK POPS OPEN

KATE steps out of the BOX CAR and jogs through the

DOWNPOURING RAIN, to the CAR

SOUNDS OF POICE SIRENS approaching outside

CARLOS spins toward the ENTRANCE, listens a moment,

and panics at the sounds of POLICE PRESENCE

DEB

Angi, baby, please!

We need.. we need HELP!

Chico, please!

My baby..

CARLOS

Sorry, baby! Not my baby!

I got bigger problems!

CARLOS breaks for the EXIT, leaving KIM, DEB

DEB

What an asshole!

Guess I picked a real winner..

KIM kneels up away from the HOLE, glancing at DEB

KIM

We all have had our share of loser

boyfriends.. on that, I CAN relate!

DEB looks at KIM, and almost smiles

would be a real genuine bonding moment between the

girls, except for the trouble ANGELA is in

KIM

Maybe I can find a rope or

a light or.. something..

KIM stands and moves away from the HOLE, pacing the

BOX CAR, searching, then stepping to the ENTRANCE to

go check the TRUNK of KATE'S CAR

CARLOS is arguing with KATE, KATE has a ROPE and a FLASHLIGHT in hand

CARLOS pushes KATE away, grabs the LAPTOP from KATE, and jumps into MERCEDES DRIVERS' SEAT, slamming the DOOR and revving the engine to life

KATE stumbles to her feet and glares at CARLOS, as

CARLOS peels out in reverse, spins the car around the slick, wet gravel-covered road, and drives away

KIM rushes out to help KATE up, and back into BOX CAR

SOUND OF WOOD CRACKING, SHIFTING, BREAKING

DEB SCREAMS from inside BOX CAR

KIM, KATE jog back into BOX CAR..

.. no sign of DEB!! HOLE in BOX CAR FLOOR has GROWN!!

KIM

Sarah?

KIM and KATE approach HOLE carefully, cautiously

KATE

Deborah?

KATE flicks FLASHLIGHT 'ON' and flashes LIGHT in HOLE

OVERHEAD in BOX CAR, MED. ON HOLE, KIM, KATE

LIGHT ILLUMINATES HOLE, reveal DEB and ANGELA some

distance (20 feet) below the surface

TODDLER ANGELA reacts to the LIGHT, blinking, crying

KIM cries and laughs at the same time, at ANGELA'S response

KIM

She.. she's OK!

KATE focuses LIGHT from ANGELA, to DEBORAH

DEBORAH is not moving, BLOOD trickling over her FACE,

from a gash in her FOREHEAD

KATE

We've got to get her out!

KATE unfurls the ROPE, shuffles across the BOX CAR,

ties ROPE off around CORNER BEAM

KIM lowers END OF ROPE into HOLE, begins to climb down

KATE

Be careful, Kim..

KIM descends into dark hole, KATE returns to FLASHLIGHT duty

INT. HOLE

KIM reaches BOTTTOM OF HOLE, kneels down, scooping up

ANGELA

KIM

Oh, baby! Are you OK?

ANGELA seems OK, frightened

KIM

OK, Angi, you have to hold on

to Mommy's neck, real tight, OK?

Don't let go!

KIM puts ANGELA on her BACK ANGELA HOLDS ON tight

KIM leans to examine DEBORAH

KIM

(shouting)

She's breathing..

she has a strong pulse..

She's just knocked out!

KIM shakes DEB slightly, DEB stirs

CUT TO EXT. BOX CAR

WINDS and RAIN POUND BOX CAR FRAME, and LARGE TREE near BOX CAR sways and buckles violently

TREE CRACKLES and GROANS, becoming UPROOTED

TREE FALLS, SLAMMING INTO SIDE OF BOX CAR hard!

INT. BOX CAR

BOX CAR SHIFTS from its place on the ground,

KATE stumbles and falls to her knees,

DUST and DIRT and ROCK loosed from SIDES OF HOLE,

falls down around KIM, DEB, ANGELA

DEB stirs slightly, coughing, regaining consciousness

KIM fails to notice DEB waking, KIM climbs ROPE

KIM

OK, here we go, sweetheart.

Hang on real tight, OK?

ANGELA holds KIM close and tight, sobbing heavily

KIM climbs up to the BOX CAR

KATE grabs ANGELA, KIM struggles to clear herself from

the HOLE

EXT. BOX CAR

HUGE TREE collapses further, pushing the BOX CAR away

NOTE CREVICE under BOX CAR widening as weight of BOX CAR

wears away EDGE OF ROCKY CLIFF

INT. BOX CAR

GROUND SHIFTS UNDER FLOORBOARDS, revealing CREVICE

KATE screams

KATE

Oh my God! Kim!

The ground is giving way!

We've got to get out of here!

KIM glances into the HOLE, flashing the FLASHLIGHT

DEB gazes up from the HOLE, squinting into the LIGHT

KIM

Deb? Can you hear me?

Grab the rope, Deb!

Grab it and I'll pull you up!

BOX CAR shifts again, the TREE forcing the CAR to the

EDGE OF THE CLIFF

ANGELA SCREAMING, crying, KATE backs away, to the EXIT

BEAMS fall from ROOF of BOX CAR, as BOX CAR shifts and

twists under strain of TREE collapsed against it

KATE

KIM! We can't stay here!

This place is falling apart!

KATE screams again, as BOX CAR shifts once more

NOTE crevice has grown, cracking and spreading

all along the length of the BOX CAR

INT. HOLE UNDER BOX CAR

DEBORAH strains to grab the ROPE, wrapping her ARM and HAND with the ROPE

..she tries to stand, but the shifting, cracking ground beneath her feet gives way, as the EDGE SEGMENT OF EARTH AND ROCK SEPARATES from the FACE OF THE CLIFF

DEB SCREAMS, clambering for footing, but only succeeds

in forcing the WALL OF EARTH further away from the CLIFF FACE

DEB leaps with what little strength she can muster, lunging and climbing weakly up the ROPE, bracing against the CLIFF, while the CREVICE grows, the ROCK WALL falling away behind her

KIM gasps in shock as the GAP opens all around DEB

..a moment later, SUNLIGHT streams in and engulfs DEB

deep in the hole, as the ROCK WALL falls free from the CLIFF FACE

.. the BOX CAR teeters dangerously half-over the CLIFF

KATE cries out to KIM one last time, before charging from the BOX CAR into the rain

KIM glances to KATE, then back to DEB, as DEB struggles desperately against the CLIFF FACE

KIM reaches out, but is nowhere near close enough to grasp DEB'S HAND or ARM

DEB looks up at KIM, solemn, grim

DEB

Take care of my little girl..

KIM cries, the BOX CAR shifting and sliding slowly, but steadily now, not stopping

KIM screams, hobbles away from the HOLE, staggering from the BOX CAR EXIT moments before..

..the BOX CAR slips completely over the EDGE OF THE CLIFF, crashing into the RAVINE below, CRUSHING DEBORAH RAMSEY TO DEATH!

10:13am

BOX CUT: KIM and KATE on the HILL in the RAIN,

JACK, CHASE, DAVIES and TAC-TEAM on PRISON ROOF in the RAIN,

DAVIES

(into RADIO)

OK, Harley, Chloe,

the gas has cleared,

the riot has been contained..

We're bringing Bauer down now.

Tac-Team Bravo maintain the

perimeter, Alpha continue to

secure the interior, until

state and local authorities arrive..

CHLOE looks on as HARLEY makes way from her COMPUTER

CONSOLE, to the FRONT OF THE VAN, taking position in

the DRIVER'S SEAT, starting the engine

CHLOE taps some KEYS, running some checks, swapping

out some data, shifting things from LOCAL to SECURE CTU SERVERS, and other technical stuff yet to be revealed..

FULL ON ROOF OF PRISON

TAC-TEAM leads RICK, JACK from ROOF, to PRISON COMPLEX

CHASE steps up, KEYS ACCESS CODE to SECURE CORRIDOR

3 TAC-TEAM COMMANDOS, guarding RICK, enter SECURE CORRIDOR, gagging slightly, rubbing their eyes, distracted by lingering TEAR GAS FUMES

DAVIES enters SECURE CORRIDOR, coughing once

CHASE coughs too, from safe outside the CORRIDOR,

JACK glances to CHASE, still held fast by 1 COMMANDO

CHASE pauses, noticeably, glancing sideways at JACK, who picks up on the diversion tactic CHASE has initiated

JACK ELBOWS TAC-TEAM COMMANDO in GUT, cracks him

across the NECK with an open hand chop, then KICKS the COMMANDO through the OPEN DOOR to the SECURE CORRIDOR

COMMANDO stumbles to DAVIES, DAVIES spins on his heel

JACK grabs CHASE'S LEFT ARM, twisting his scarred LEFT WRIST, and spinning his ARM behind his back

JACK forces CHASE against the WALL hard, CHASE groans,

JACK slams CHASE against the DOOR CONSOLE PAD..

..CHASE SEALS SECURE DOOR, trapping DAVIES, TAC-TEAM in CORRIDOR

JACK releases CHASE gruffly, shoves him to the DOOR

DAVIES glares through GLASS in SECURE DOOR, at JACK, CHASE

CHASE turns on JACK, blocking DAVIES view from CORRIDOR

CHASE

I hope you know what you're doing, Jack!

JACK

Me too.. Trust me, Chase.

I didn't do this!

I'll be in touch..

CHASE leans in, JACK PUNCHES CHASE square on the chin

JACK charges back up STAIRCASE, to ROOF ACCESS

CHASE recovers quickly from JACK'S PUNCH..

..turns, to ACCESS PANEL for SECURE DOOR

CHASE has another SIEZURE, his LEFT ARM SPASMS wildly,

out of control, his CHEST heaving and tensing, as pain wracks his entire body

CHASE collapses to the FLOOR, gagging, choking, convulsing violently

DAVIES, TAC-TEAM charge through SECURE DOOR,

..a few COMMANDOS carry RICK, wounded, but not dead

..a few more COMMANDOS stop, to assist CHASE

DAVIES and 3 MORE COMMANDOS, charge up STAIRS in pursuit of JACK

EXT. PRISON COMPLEX, ROOF

JACK rushes to the ROOF EDGE, to where TAC-TEAM had

prepped GRAPPEL ROPES to GROUND LEVEL

JACK rappels from PRISON ROOF, races across PRISON GROUNDS to BREACH in PRISON WALL

JACK ducks and rolls against TAC-COMM VAN, spins round

BACK SIDE of VAN and acquires ASSAULT RIFLE

CHLOE gasps, as JACK leaps and bounds into VAN

JACK overlooks CHLOE, storms to front of VAN, thrusting RIFLE against HARLEY'S RIB CAGE

JACK

Get this thing moving or get out!

HARLEY COOPER revs the VAN ENGINE, and rolls out, in reverse

DAVIES VOICE

(on RADIO)

Alert! Bauer has escaped custody!

Be on the alert! He may be armed!

Use extreme caut—

CHLOE switches TAC-COMM RADIO 'OFF'

JACK glances to CHLOE, CHLOE manages a half-nod

JACK

Thanks, Chloe..

But, don't help me if you want to

keep your job!

CHLOE

It's not as much fun since you left

any ways, Jack.. I'll help!

JACK smirks slightly

JACK

I appreciate that, Chloe,

but only one person can help us now.

I just hope he's still alive!

JACK turns attention back to HARLEY and the ROAD ahead

JACK

I don't want to hurt you..

Just get us out of here and I

promise I will let you go, Miss—

what's you're name?

HARLEY

Why are you doing this?

Where are we going?

JACK

Whiteman Airfield..

HARLEY pales, swallows hard, her eyes wide

10:17am

BOX CUTS: TAC-COMM VAN cruising from STATE PRISON,

CHASE RECOVERING from SIEZURE, CTU HELICOPTER hovering over PRISON, collecting DAVIES, CHASE, RICK, and TAC-TEAM COMMANDOS, MILO and ADAM working at CTU OPS COMM

FULL ON CTU OPS COMM, WORK STATIONS

MILO running checks on INTEL FOR JACK

ADAM also running checks

SOUND OF CTU PHONE RINGING

..at MILO'S WORKSTATION

MILO answers PHONE

MILO

CTU Ops, Pressman..

MALE VOICE

(on PHONE)

Milo, this is Brad Hammond,

at Division. I've been trying to

reach Director Davies for the last hour, with no luck..

What's going on over there, Pressman? Who's in charge?

MILO

Uh, well, gee, Sir..

I guess that would be me..

What do you need, Mister Hammond?

HAMMOND

An update on the LAX plane crash, for starters.. We know it wasn't

Air Force One that went down at LAX,

that Palmer was shunted to Whiteman Airfield, but that is the last intel we have received.. President Palmer was due to make an appearance at the State Penitentiary at 10, but we haven't had any contact from the prison as to his arrival or the status of his day-trip since..

So, I'll ask again, what's going on

over there today, Milo?

MILO panics, runs his fingers through his hair and

huffs a heavy breath, hyperventilating a bit

MILO

Well, Sir.. This is what we know..

For the last 2 hours or so, Director

Davies and Chloe O'Brien and a Tac-

Team of Delta Force commandos have

been investigating a thread that

might connect an inmate at the state

penitentiary with the device that

brought down the plane at LAX..

If they can make that connec—

HAMMOND

Stop right there, Milo!

You have been on your own, with

no contact from field ops for over an hour, and Director Davies is

running that field op?!

I'm bringing a team over NOW,

to lock CTU down!

MILO

Wait, Sir! We have been in contact

with field operatives! We have been

following protocol and procedures to the letter, reporting up the chain of command and receiving further instruction..

HAMMOND

How's that Milo?

You said Davies has been out of touch! Who have you been trading intel with in order to receive further instruction, according to

COC protocols?

MILO

Uh, Agent Chase Edmunds, and, well,

Agent Jack Bauer, Sir!

HAMMOND

Edmunds is on Medical and Personal Leave! and Bauer?! Bauer hasn't officially worked for CTU for nearly 4 years, Milo!

This is outrageous! My team will be there within the hour, to lock you down and fully debrief..

Get me Bauer and Edmunds! And, get in touch with Director Davies!

HAMMOND HANGS UP

ADAM rounds the corner, to MILO'S STATION

MILO is stressed, ADAM is anxious

ADAM

I ran that set of prints and the

retinal scan Jack sent in from the

field.. I need to verify my

findings, because one seems impossible, and the other just doesn't make any sense at all..

MILO considers bringing ADAM in on the HAMMOND PHONE

CALL, but he changes his mind, focusing on the INTEL

MILO

Show me.

ADAM punches some keys on MILO'S SYSTEM, opening a

SHARED VOLUME of INFORMATION, FINGERPRINT ANALYSIS and RETINAL SCAN

MILO

What is this?

This can't be right..

Can it?

ADAM

I ran it twice, and it's triple sourced.. I don't know how, but

those fingerprints belong to Teri Bauer..

PAN TO STATION COMPUTER SCREEN

NOTE: FINGERPRINT ANALYSIS GRAPHIC and NOTES,

determining 98.3% probability that the prints

match TERI BAUER

MILO stares at SCREEN, gaping, along with ADAM

MILO

OK, OK, think this through..

We got Teri Bauer's prints when Jack

was assigned here 8 years ago, to

confirm and verify her identity, to run background on her..

The files were updated when Teri and Kim were brought in the night of the Presidential primaries, when the Drazen's came gunning for Jack and his family..

ADAM

Right, and she's been printed once by LAPD.. the triple source.

Those prints Jack lifted WERE Teri's!

MILO is still stunned, but willing to suspend disbelief to get to the other data

MILO

Ok, if that's the 'impossible'

what doesn't make sense?

ADAM nods, tapping the KEYBOARD

a beat

ADAM

This! The retinal scan..

Now, assuming this is a scan of the

same person-- the mugging victim Jack was concerned about-- this scan

should also turn up as a VALID MATCH

for Teri Bauer..

But, it doesn't.. INCONCLUSIVE..

We have Teri Bauer's retinal scan in archives, along with her other data, so I ran a comparison check, just to be certain.. and it's not a match.

Pigment is same, dimensions are negligible, but the computer doesn't recognize this scan as a match to the ones we have on record..

How can prints match, but a retinal scan be inconclusive?

MILO

That just..

ADAM

..doesn't make sense, I know!

So, do you want to call Jack?

MILO

And tell him what?

That his dead wife might be back

but she got her eyes done?

No. We need to get more answers,

and not just more questions before

we bring this to Jack..

ANOTHER CTU TECH steps up, interrupting

CTU TECH

Milo, we have movement on Michelle's

distress call.

MILO glances at the TECH, curious

MILO

Movement? Michelle's leaving the

prison? Did you try to contact her

on that cell number?

TECH

The number is blocked due to the

distress code signal.. no connection.

ADAM

That's not exactly true, either..

MILO and the TECH turn their gaping gawks to ADAM

ADAM

The field-issue cell phones are

equipped with one-to-one radio back-

up receivers. All we need to do is

plug the freq from Michelle's phone

into one of our transmitters, and we

should be able to pick up

vocalizations on her end, even if

she's not able to talk. It should

be completely secure between the 2

comm-units too.. untraceable.

The transmitters are up in Jac— I

mean Davies' office..

MILO moves from WORK STATIONS toward STAIRS to DAVIES OFFICE

MILO

Let's do this!

ADAM glances around at other CTU techs and operatives,

then gladly follows MILO up to DAVIES OFFICE

10:24am

BOX CUTS: MILO, ADAM at CTU OPS COMM,

DAVIES, CHASE and RICK boarding HELICOPTER at PRISON,

KIM, KATE, ANGELA crying in the rain at the BOX CAR

CLOSE ON KIM, KATE, ANGELA at BOX CAR

KIM holds ANGELA close, tucking CELL PHONE to her ear

with her free hand

SOUNDS OF CELL PHONE RINGING

CUT TO CTU OPS, DAVIES OFFICE

MILO and ADAM arrive, cross to the TECH-STORAGE SHELF,

to recover the TRANSMITTER

ADAM glances around as CELL PHONE RINGS

MILO takes TRANSMITTER from STORAGE SHELF

ADAM moves to DAVIES DESK, opens DRAWER

..finds CHASE'S CELL PHONE, ANSWERS CALL

ADAM

Uh, hello?

BOX CUT: KIM vs ADAM

KIM

Chase? Who is this?

ADAM

No, this is Adam..

Who is THIS?

KIM

It's Kim Bauer.

I thought I dialed Chase's phone.

Where is he?

ADAM

Sorry, Kim.

I haven't seen Chase in a couple of

hours, since he left to investigate

the crash at LAX..

Then, he met up with your father

and—

KIM

What? My Dad's back to work for CTU?

I just talked to him this morning!

He didn't say anything about it..

This is weird.

Any way, I need Chase, or my dad!

It's urgent! We're stuck out in the foothills, and its really starting to storm, and there's this gang of creeps harassing us..

ADAM

Wait, wait..

Isn't today supposed to be your wedding day?! Chloe was all bummed about not being included or invited..

KIM

Listen, Adam, this is not the time or place to be arguing about this..

Can you find my dad, or contact Chase some how? Or send a car?

We have no transportation, and Angela is hurt!

Send an ambulance and rescue party..

ADAM

Rescue party? For who?

KIM

There's this girl, Deb,

she's an old friend of Chase,

she had an accident, and she may be

hurt bad!

ADAM

You mean Deborah? Ramsey?

She's Chase's ex, more than a friend, less than a wife..

KIM

Right, Adam! OK! She's in trouble!

I can't get to her, she fell off a cliff. She tried to take my baby from me, and got us mixed up with this gang..

So, can you send some help or not?

ADAM

OK, sure Kim.

Where are you exactly?

KIM

We're across the railroad tracks,

at Station and Hill near an old abandoned box car at the switching station.. Buses don't run out this way, and it's really nasty out here!

ADAM

Got it, Kim.

That switching station is on GPS,

so just take cover there until the

ambulance arrives. ETA, 25 to 30 minutes.

KIM

Thank you, Adam.

If you hear from Chase or my dad,

let them know what's going on.

ADAM

Will do, Kim.

Good luck, and congratulations.

FULL ON CTU OPS COMM

ADAM disconnects, and EXITS DAVIES OFFICE, catching up

with MILO back DOWNSTAIRS AT STATIONS

ADAM motions to a TECH

ADAM

I need to dispatch a car, ambulance

and rescue helicopter to Station Street and Hill Avenue, in the Valley.. to pick up Kim Bauer..

MILO

What's Kim Bauer doing calling Director Davies?

ADAM shrugs

ADAM

Dunno.. she thought she was

calling Chase.

MILO ponders for a moment, still tinkering with the

TRANSMITTER

MILO

OK, all set here.

Now, just set the frequency,

match to that of Michelle's mobile

unit, and..

ADAM makes some adjustments to the TRANSMITTER

MILO

.. we're in business!

ADAM turns up the volume on the speaker and stands from the WORK STATION, nodding to MILO

MILO

Monitor the transmission, andlet me see that phone from

Davies' office..

ADAM

Why? What are you thinking?

MILO

Director Davies was acting strang all morning, made me recompress like 10 minutes after I got here, less than 15 minutes after end-of-shift, when the database was compressed on schedule, according to the logs..

Because of that breach of protocol, we missed the initial action at LAX, and response time has been suffering ever since!

I've been getting a bad vibe from him since.. he had this real loud and animated phone conversation in his office earlier, supposedly chewing Jack out for something..

Only the internal line-feed logs don't show any calls coming in or going out of that office in that time frame..

MILO takes the CELL PHONE from ADAM, checking something on its base, then typing at the WORK STATION KEYBOARD

ADAM shrugs, still tuning the TRANSMITTER frequencies

ADAM

Not much to go on, Milo.

It's been a wild morning..

MILO

AND THEN he hand-picked Chloe out of all of us, to lead a tech-team mission in the field, to some mystery location connected to the LAX crash, the EMP pinch and all..

And we hadn't even finished the trace on the pinch ourselves at that point..

ADAM nods, finally agreeing

ADAM

OK, you're right..

You and I both have seniority over

Chloe. That's just wrong..

TRANSMITTER CRACKLES with STATIC, and MORE

TRANSMITTER COMM

(MICHELLE'S voice)

Where are you taking us?

Why are you doing this?

BOX CUT: MILO, ADAM at CTU vs TERRORISTS, HOSTAGES on

HELICOPTER in flight

MICHELLE

If you hurt any of us, you have to

know, you will regret it. I have

plans this afternoon.. I will be

missed, if I don't check in soon!

You know you won't get away with this!

MANDY

We have your baby, Miss Almeida..

And we have you, and your husband.

The US government owes CTU and you people quite a debt of gratitude for all you have done in the name of liberty and justice for the Palmer campaign over the years..

But, the reality is, you are all expendable assets to the people in power in the government, those people you will die to protect..

people like Jack Bauer and David Palmer..

You deserve better than to die

in service to those people..

TONY

Michelle is right! This is insane!

What I can't understand is your role in all this? What are you doing here, Jack?

ADAM and MILO share shocked stares

MILO

No way! Jack?!

JACK

You wouldn't understand, Tony..

TONY

Traitor to your country, trying to

find an angle to make it work for you, what's best for your family, over the good of the country.. tell me, Jack, which part of any of that do you think I wouldn't understand?

I'm the one in prison orange here, remember?

JACK

Yeah, Tony, and now, you're free.

More of the same CTU gratitude,

shining through from you, as always.

TONY

I put my neck out for you a hundred times against Division, Jack! Maybe I asked, but never expected full truth, but at least some gratitude or respect for Chain of Command and protocol would have been nice!

Now this? What is this?

Help us to understand!

JACK

Understand?

You'll never understand..

Understand this!!

JACK leans forward in his seat, slides the SLIDING DOOR of the HELICOPTER open, and shoves MICHELLE from the HELICOPTER!!

MICHELLE SCREAMS, flailing and falling from the HELICOPTER

TONY leaps from his seat, screaming after MICHELLE

..lunges at JACK, his hands at JACK'S THROAT, strangling JACK

JACK smirks, struggles, and glances past TONY, to MANDY

MANDY dangles BABY MIGUEL away from her, near the OPEN DOOR, wind and rain blowing up and into the PASSNEGER COMPARTMENT

TONY looks to MANDY, and freezes, loosing his grip on JACK'S NECK

TONY

You're a real son of a bitch, Jack!

JACK

Maybe.. But, now, you're a single

father too, Tony. Maybe now you'll start to understand some things more clearly. Now, sit down, and shut up until we land!

JACK turns his head and strokes his throat gently, sneering at TONY, before reaching over and slamming the SLIDING DOOR shut again

MANDY glares at JACK

MANDY

That was not smart!

We need these hostages!

JACK scowls and shrugs off MANDY'S cold stare

JACK

I got what I came for..

JACK glances at ZEPHRAM DELPY

DELPY remains still and quiet all the while

TONY stares out the window, trying to look back and down, hoping against hope for a miracle of some sort..

CUT TO CTU OPS COMM

MILO and ADAM sit at STATIONS, riveted by the RADIO TRANSMISSION

TRANSMISSION ends abruptly, goes to STATIC

MILO and ADAM share the look of lost shock and confusion

ADAM

Whoa.. I mean, who—

What are we supposed to do now?

MILO takes charge again, takes a seat at his WORK STATION, and taps some keys

MILO

I knew it!

ADAM spins in his seat, facing MILO, waiting

MILO glances to ADAM, then picks up CHASE'S CELL PHONE

10:37am

SOUNDS OF CELL PHONE RINGING

BOX CUT: MILO at CTU OPS COMM vs JACK in the GET-AWAY VAN

JACK answers the CELL PHONE

JACK

Yeah?

MILO

Jack, it's Milo..

We have a situation to report.

JACK

Milo, I'm kind of in the middle of a

situation here myself.

What is it?

MILO

I know, I know, Jack.

We're monitoring your cell transmission, you're traveling

East-North-East on Whitefield Road,

at about 67 miles per hour..

That's part of the problem, Jack..

JACK

What are you talking about, Milo?

Are you tracking any police traffic

trailing us?

MILO

No, nothing like that.

See, we just tracked a similar signal piggy-backing in on the distress signal from Michelle's mobile phone..

JACK interrupts, distracting MILO from his original point, with more data and intel than MILO can process

in the limited time

JACK

Listen Milo! There was a hit at the prison, a riot and a break-out! They got Michelle and Tony and another pair of prisoners, Marie Warner and Zephram Delpy..

Chase and I were there, we tried to intervene, but things went south, Davies and the Tac-Team turned on me, so now I'm a fugitive!

What about Michelle and Tony, Milo?

MILO

We don't know details, exactly, it was only voice-comm one-way, but it appears as if Michelle was taken out, to get to Tony..

I think they dumped her body, Jack!

We lost audio, but the carrier signal is still being sent.. it's no longer moving! The line's been open for a few hours now, so the signal strength is fading, but we can lock it down..

JACK

Good! Do that! Send a search and rescue team to that location!

What's that got to do with me?

Again, JACK'S confusion and question keep MILO from

informing JACK about.. JACK.. on the HELICOPTER

MILO

Search and rescue.. shoot, Kim!

I almost forgot..

JACK

What? What about Kim, Milo?!

MILO

She's stuck out in the hills, in the storm, and she's in trouble. Adam has dispatched a crew to pick her up and tend to her injuries..

JACK

She's hurt? What about the baby?

Where is Angela? You're not making sense, Milo! Where's my daughter?

MILO

I don't know about Kim, Jack! Just had news about Michelle and Tony on a helicopter traveling North, with you.. Station and Hill, I think she said, the old train depot? You want me to conference Adam in on this?

He sent the teams to track down Kim.

JACK

No, Milo. Thanks, that won't be necessary. What's the latest on President Palmer's situation?

JACK scans the skies outside, NOTES a HELICOPTER approaching from the PRISON AREA

MILO

There's no news, Jack.

No movement at all on any of those threads.. Palmer and the governor were due to have some face time at the prison at 10 o'clock.. Obviously, you know that didn't happen since you were there!

Palmer's a ghost.. uhh, I mean, he's gone off the radar.. let me just check..

MILO works the KEYBOARD at his WORK STATION some more

MILO

Oh wait! There's been a dispatch from Division and Secret Service, Palmer's motorcade WAS hit! Seven fatalities.. details are still coming in.. That must be why Hammond was having a snit-fit!

What do you want me to do next, Jack?

JACK

Just get to Michelle, and keep working up the data I sent you..

MILO

Right Jack! We got some news on that—

JACK disconnects, but immediately redials

PHONE

The cellular customer you are trying

to reach is unavailable..

JACK

Dammit! Kate..

JACK looks back from the FRONT of the VAN, to CHLOE

CHLOE looks at JACK, worried

JACK tosses CHLOE his CELL PHONE

JACK

I need you to contact Kate Warner,

Chloe.. send her to the old train

depot on Station and Hill Street, to

pick up Kim..

BOX CUT: JACK, CHLOE and HARLEY in VAN vs MILO at CTU

MILO attempts to call JACK back

JACK'S VOICE

(on cell phone)

This is Jack Bauer..

Leave a message..

MILO scowls

MILO

Dammit!

Jack, it's Milo again.

Listen, I forgot to tell you,

there's something fishy going down

on the helicopter with Tony and the

other hostages and terrorists from

the prison break..

YOU are there with them, Jack!

Do you get that? Tony and Michelle

were having a conversation with the terrorists, and You were part of the

conversation, before we lost comm!

Now, we both know that's impossible

considering that you are in a van on Whiteman Airfield Road, heading East-Northeast, while the helicopter carrying the prison escapees is heading due North..

MILO

Also, we have intel from Whiteman.

Palmer as not in the limo that was wrecked, but Senator John Keeler was.. and he's dead, Jack.

And, those data scans you sent from Mercy Clinic? They sorta match up to

your wife, Jack! Well, the fingerprints belong to Teri, but the retinal scan was inconclusive..

Weird..

Any way, that's all I got, I think.

Get back to me ASAP if you need more

details..

FULL ON VAN

CHLOE tries and tries to contact KATE WARNER,

JACK turns back to HARLEY in the DRIVER'S SEAT

JACK

Get off the freeway!

We need to dump this van..

CTU will have the authorities all

over us in no time!

HARLEY glances to JACK

HARLEY

So, does this mean we're not going

to Whiteman Airfield? Giving up on finding President—

HARLEY pauses, having said too much

JACK being JACK, picks up on the hesitation

JACK glares at HARLEY

JACK

What do you know about President

Palmer and Whiteman Airfield?

HARLEY goes blank, staring at the road ahead

HARLEY

I don't know anything, luv..

Nothing more than what I've

overheard from you, just now,

on that phone call..

JACK leans in close to HARLEY, snarling

JACK

The thing is, I didn't mention

Palmer and Whiteman Airfield

together since we left the prison,

luv.. Now, who are you and what do you know about the threat against President Palmer??

HARLEY pales, gulps, grips the steering wheel with white-knuckles

JACK doesn't waver, still glaring, staring, breathing hot and heavy on HARLEY'S CHEEK

JACK jabs the ASSAULT RIFLE against HARLEY'S SIDE, and pulls the CHARGING HANDLE, chambering a round

JACK

Pull over, NOW!

SOUNDS OF HELICOPTER on approach, closing fast

JACK

Son of a bitch!

10:45am

BOX CUTS: JACK'S ESCAPE VAN, being targeted by HELICOPTER,

SILVER MERCEDES BENZ cruising, GHETTO MUSIC BLASTING,

SENATOR KEELER'S IMAGE broadcast on TV NEWS, for

DAVID PALMER to see

JACK and ESCAPE VAN pull up and STOP under a FREEWAY OVERPASS

SILVER MERCEDES cruises along HILL STREET

FULL ON PALMER, in captivity

PALMER is shocked, can't believe the TV NEWS FOOTAGE

DAVID

I don't understand..

Carl? You arrange all of this,

distract CTU, LAPD, and Secret Service, crash a plane, ambush the motorcade, abduct me and Wayne, and plant the body of my successor in the wreckage? Why?

CARL

Greasing the wheels, David,

that's all..

There's someone here who's

absolutely dying to meet you..

DAVID

Oh my God, Carl! Who?

Keeler? Prescott?

Did you stage their deaths too?!

Is this all some sort of sick game

to you people?

CARL stands, walks to the DOOR, unlocks and OPENS DOOR

Into the small, dark and quiet room ENTERS..

..DAVID PALMER!!

CARL

No games, David..

This is serious as it gets.

I told you now it gets personal..

PALMER is absolutely shocked and stunned by his

DOPPLEGANGER

CUT TO INT. SILVER MERCEDES BENZ

CARLOS drives, grabs KATE'S LAPTOP on the SEAT next to him, flips LAPTOP OPEN

CARLOS taps some keys on the LAPTOP, CD ROM WHIRS and RUNS

CARLOS SLOWS MERCEDES, STOPS

CLOSE ON CARLOS, SMILING, waiting to watch VIDEO FEED

PAN TO LAPTOP SCREEN, as MEDIA PLAYER PROGRAM STARTS

.. and CLASSICAL MUSIC AUDIO FILE PLAYS!

CARLOS snarls, punching keys angrily

.. more other VARIOUS CLASSICAL MUSIC FILES POP-UP

.. NO PORN, NO MOVIE FILES.. this is the WRONG CD!!

CARLOS slams the LAPTOP shut, revs the MERCEDES

ENGINE, spinning out and turning around, heading back down HILL STREET the way he came

SOUNDS OF CELL PHONE SPEED DIAL

CARLOS

Yo, it's Chico.. We been had!

Yeah, Deb and the rich chicks trying'

to play me for a fool!

Get the boys and the guns and meet

back up at the depot..

Make it fast! Ten minutes!

SILVER MERCEDES cruises along HILL STREET

CUT TO FREEWAY OVERPASS, NEAR WHITEMAN AIRFIELD

INT. WHITE TERRORIST ESCAPE VAN

JACK holds HARLEY at bay, still threatening

JACK

Now, are you going to tell mewho you are and what is your involvement

with what's happening in LA today,

or are you going to make me hurt you?

HARLEY remains still, quiet, glaring at JACK out of the corner of her eye, goading him

JACK PUNCHES HARLEY HARD, square on the CHEEK!

JACK

I have no patience for this,

Little Girl! Maybe They thought

I'd go easy on a woman? They

obviously don't remember what I

did to Nina Myers after she threatened my daughter and killed my wife..

JACK slams the BUTT OF THE ASSAULT RIFLE down on

HARLEY'S WHITE KNUCKLES as they grip the steering wheel nervously

HARLEY SCREAM, her KNUCKLES BROKEN

CHLOE speaks up from the BACK TACTICAL AREA

CHLOE

Her name is Harley Cooper, Jack!

She was brought in by Davies to help

manage the prison riot and asault..

She's just another tech, like me..

HARLEY turns to glare at CHLOE, tears flowing down her cheeks, as she spits and speaks GERMAN curses

HARLEY

(in GERMAN)

Like you? I am nothing like you!

You are pathetic and weak!

You are a stupid little sheep!

CHLOE pouts a moment, then responds in GERMAN

CHLOE

Maybe not so stupid..

JACK smiles at CHLOE

JACK

Run a check on her through CTU, the Feds, and INTERPOL..

JACK leans in close to HARLEY once more, almost

whispering

JACK

(in GERMAN also)

Talk to me, or I will kill you!

CHLOE goes to work, running checks on HARLEY COOPER

HARLEY continues to spout rhetoric and hate in German

gibberish mutters under her breath

CHLOE

Got it, Jack!

JACK smirks at HARLEY, turns back toward CHLOE

HARLEY seizes the opportunity, guns the VAN ENGINE

EXT. VAN PARKED UNDER OVERPASS

THE VAN lurches forward quickly, rolling out from the

OVERPASS, into plain sight by the HELICOPTER overhead

JACK stumbles back to HARLEY, demanding

JACK

Stop this right now!

HARLEY speeds up, crashing into a CAR on the ROAD

THE VAN careens off the CAR, tires squealing and screeching on the rain-soaked road

HARLEY tries to recover, but cannot manage the shift of weight in the heavily-loaded VAN..

..the VAN weaves and teeters back and forth on two-wheels, skittering along the freeway wrecklessly..

JACK, HARLEY and CHLOE are tossed around the INTERIOR,

as the van cruises out of control..

INT. VAN

HARLEY falls over the STEERING WHEEL, trying to hold on to something, anything, she jerks the wheel sharply to the left..

..THE FRONT AXLE cannot handle the stress of a high-speed turn, and SNAPS, the WHEELS jarring up against the under-carriage, the VAN CARTWHEELS END-OVER-END, the tumbles and rolls from the FREEWAY into the RUN-OFF WASH on the side of the road

10:51am

CUT TO OLD TRAIN STATION, DEPOT, near the BOX CAR CLIFF

KIM, KATE, and ANGELA wander into the DEPOT, out of

the rain

INT. OLD TRAIN STATION DEPOT

KIM shivers, rubbing her hands up and down ANGELA'S

BODY gently

ANGELA cries and screams, still shaken up and scared

by the events at the BOX CAR

KATE examines and explores the DEPOT cautiously,

testing her every step on the old creaky floorboards

KATE

It seems safe enough..

At least we're out of the weather.

KIM frowns, concerned for ANGELA

KIM

I think she might be hurt, Kate.

We should get her to the hospital!

KATE

I thought she was OK, Kim?

Just frightened, that's all.

The car from CTU should be here soon

right? We'll be safe then, and can

get her checked out at CTU Medical..

KIM nods, and sighs, shivering but grateful for KATE'S comforting words and thoughts

SOUND OF SHUFFLING and CREAKING from elsewhere in the DEPOT

KATE, KIM glance toward the NOISE, panicked and afraid

KATE

Who's there?

SHUFFLING and CREAKING continues, closer, closer..

.. an OLD MAN ENTERS from across the DEPOT, he carries

a SHORT BOARD with RUSTY NAILS in the end

OLD MAN

You're in my home!

Get out of my house!!

KIM, ANGELA cower, shrink away from scary OLD MAN

KATE approaches OLD MAN, smiling slightly, shaking

KATE

Please, sir. We mean no harm.

We're just trying to stay warm

and dry until the storm passes,

then we'll be on our way..

OLD MAN still approaches, muttering

OLD MAN

Out of my house!

Leave NOW!

OLD MAN swipes at KATE with the BOARD,

KATE raises her ARM to BLOCK

NAILS pierce KATE'S SWEATER and poker her ARM

KIM, KATE SCREAM

OLD MAN strikes KATE repeatedly with NAILED BOARD

KATE screams and cries, trying to fight back, but finally, she gives up and runs from the DEPOT

KIM steps back and back away from the scene, watches KATE take a beating, then rushes after KATE when KATE EXITS DEPOT

10:55am

EXT. OLD TRAINSTATION DEPOT

KIM runs to KATE, huddling with her, checking her wounds on her face, arms and torso

KATE looks past KIM, as SILVER MERCEDES APPROACHES!

KATE

Oh no! It's Carlos, he's come back!

KIM looks back, sees MERCEDES on approach

KIM

He must have found out about the

disc.. We've got to go now, Kate!

He's going to kill us all!

KATE, KIM run away from DEPOT, as MERCEDES pulls up

MERCEDES follows girls as they flee, until KATE moves

off the PATH, stumbles and slides down the wet, muddy

SLOPING HILL

KIM follows KATE, slower, steadier, trying to hold and

control ANGELA

KIM

Kate! Hold on!

MERCEDES stops SLOPE-SIDE

A VOICE cries out from the MERCEDES

VOICE

Kate! Kim!

Wait! STOP!

KATE stops herself mid-slide, along the slope

KIM stumbles up beside KATE

BOTH look back, up the SLOPE..

BOB WARNER EXITS MERCEDES, looking down at KATE, KIM

KATE

Daddy? How did you find us?

KATE struggles back up the slick, muddy slope

BOB leans over, helps KATE up the SLOPE

BOB

You told me you were coming out here

to make the exchange..

BOB and KATE help KIM up the SLOPE together

BOB

I thought I would come and try to

negotiate a deal with these

fellows..

KATE

Felons, Daddy!

Those guys were common criminals!

They want to kill us over a CD!

BOB

I see you got your baby back, Kim.

So, this disc, this CD, it's been

returned? And all is well?

KATE nods, but KIM shrugs and looks away

KIM

Well, not exactly..

KIM hefts ANGELA with one arm, and reaches around behind herself with her free hand..

..reveals the CD from behind her back!

KATE, BOB share concerned, curious glances at KIM

KIM

I switched the discs!

That's why we ran from you,

Mister Warner..

I've seen what's on this disc,

and I know why Carlos wants it back

so badly.. I switched it in case he

didn't give up Angela..

BOB nods

BOB

Only now, you think he'll

come back after his property,

him being the common thug he is?

KATE

Right, Daddy.

You don't know these people!

They'll do just about anything for

money! They have no scruples or morals whatsoever, and they will

kill us all for deceiving them like this.. it's gang-mentality, like in prison, only these guys are on the streets.

We should get out of here, now!

BOB, KIM both nod in agreement

BOX CUTS: KIM, KATE, ANGELA and BOB WARNER, at DEPOT,

all boarding WARNER'S MERCEDES, PRISON VAN steams and smokes, upended and overturned in the WASH, DAVID PALMER grits his teeth and seethes, in captivity

CLOSE ON PALMER

DAVID shouts loud though he is alone in the room

DAVID

You'll never get away with

this, Carl! The people will know that your impostor is not me! What are you going to do, replace Wayne, my own brother, my Chief of Staff too? Along with my entire family, and Cabinet—

DOOR OPENS and a FIGURE steps in, a MAN, BALD, BLACK

MAN'S VOICE

No David.. They don't have to

go through all that trouble..

MAN steps into the dim light of the room..

.. it is WAYNE PALMER!!

WAYNE is cut and bleeding from his FOREHEAD, and has blood and dirt on his clothing, after being pulled from the LIMO, but it is obvious, this IS WAYNE!

DAVID PALMER gasps in awe at his brother's arrival

DAVID

No, Wayne.. not you too!

WAYNE

I'm sorry, David.

DAVID snarls and spits, angry, betrayed

CUT TO OLD TRAIN STATION, DEPOT

WARNER MERCEDES back up and turns back down HILL

STREET

SECOND SILVER MERCEDES approaches TRAIN DEPOT

KATE

There's Carlos!

Let's go, Daddy!

BOB WARNER revs the MERCEDES ENGINE, glances to KATE,

then to REAR-VIEW MIRROR, at KIM

BOB

You shouldn't have looked at

that CD, Kim..

BOB turns, pulls a SILVER 45-CALIBER PISTOL from inside his SUIT COAT, aims over the seat at KIM

KATE blanches, gasps

KATE

Daddy?! What are you doing?!

EXT. WIDE ON TRAIN STATION

SOUND OF GUNSHOT RINGS OUT

10:59:56..57..58..59..


	7. 11am to 12pm

11:00am

BOX CUTS: PRISON VAN wrecked in WASHWAY,

JACK2, MANDY, TONY, MARIE and DELPY, in HELICOPTER,

MERCEDES' FACE-OFF at the OLD TRAIN YARD

FULL ON OLD TRAIN YARD, DEPOT

MORE GUNSHOTS, as OLD CADILLAC with MORE GANG THUGS, charges

into scene from behind KATE'S MERCEDES

CADILLAC rolls up and revs up along side CARLOS in KATE'S MERCEDES

INT. BOB WARNER'S CADILLAC

BOB, in DRIVER'S SEAT, holds the 45-CALIBER PISTOL

aimed at KIM and ANGELA

KATE stares at BOB WARNER, in shock

KATE

Daddy?! Answer me!

What's going on?!

BOB shoots KATE a quick, solemn glance

BOB

You wouldn't understand, Kate!

You said it yourself..

You have come to terms with what

happened to Marie, your own sister!

She was doing what was asked of her, by people she loved and trusted! Sayed Ali and the men supporting his cause were, and are, going to usher in a new age of freedom and prosperity around the world!

Warner Enterprises was and still is

going to be at the heart of it all!

Reza and Marie's wedding was to be the bond that would seal the deal..

Because of you, Kate, and your nosing around, we lost Reza, lost Marie, and lost Ali..

I won't stand to lose out on this opportunity again! Not you, or Kim, or even CTU and Jack Bauer will stand in the way of taking Warner Enterprise to the next level, Kate!

KATE'S shock settles into confusion, disbelief

KATE

What's Marie got to do with these

people? Marie has been in prison, on death row, for 3 years!

The first I ever saw of these thugs

was this morning! And, Deborah..

It's been years since I counseled her through her second attempt to get clean!

So, why, Daddy?! Why?

BOB WARNER remains stoic, determined, focused

BOB

I told you, Kate, you wouldn't

understand..

BOB locks back the hammer of the .45, glaring at KIM

BOB

Give up the CD, Kim, and I

promise I will let you go..

KIM

Oh, yeah? What about Carlos?

Can you promise me HE won't hurt me?

BOB blinks, caught by the question, smirks slightly

BOB

Well, now, of course not—

KATE slides over in the FRONT PASSENGER SEAT, defiant

KATE

That's enough, Daddy! DRIVE!!

KATE stomps her foot on BOB'S FOOT, forcing the

ACCELERATOR PEDAL to the floor, as she shift the CAR

into DRIVE

BOB shifts positions and is jostled as the MERCEDES

lurches forward

KIM set ANGELA in the FAR CORNER of the BACK SEAT,

directly behind BOB WARNER, and

.. KIM lunges for the GUN in BOB'S HAND, jarring the pistol from his grip

The PISTOL drops to the FLOOR at KIM'S FEET

BOB turns and takes the STEERING WHEEL as the MERCEDES rumbles directly toward the TWO THUG VEHICLES

KIM struggles to FASTEN HER SEATBELT, then leans over and SECURES ANGELA in HER SEATBELT as well

CARLOS and the CADILLAC rev and roll out, on a

COLLISION COURSE with BOB'S MERCEDES

At the last possible moment, BOB WARNER pulls the wheel sharply to the right, veering away some, but

not enough..

..CARLOS' MERCEDES crashes head-on into the DRIVER'S SIDE FRONT of BOB'S MERCEDES

MERCEDES is T-BONED by CADILLAC, crashing into DRIVER'S SIDE PANEL

CARLOS' MERCEDES and the CADILLAC rev and rumble, pushing BOB WARNER'S CAR back up the HILL, to the CLIFFSIDE

INT. BOB WARNER'S MERCEDES BENZ

BOB is pinned in DRIVER'S SEAT, AIR BAG deployed, but

his face is bloodied, gouged and scratched with deep cuts from the crash

BOB WARNER is UNCONSCIOUS at best, DEAD at worst, no longer able to drive the car even if the CAR could still be driven

KATE is shaken, shoving the PASSENGER AIR BAG away, glancing around, dazed and confused

KATE

Daddy? Are you OK?

Kim? Is the baby OK?

KATE notices BOB'S INJURIES and immobility, and she sobs

THE MERCEDES bucks and shifts, sliding along the muddy ground, to the CLIFF'S EDGE

KIM glances out, noticing the impending doom

KIM

Kate! We've got to get out!

Now! Hurry!

KIM struggles to free herself and ANGELA from the SEATBELTS only fastened moments earlier

..scrambles to collect ANGELA, who shrieks in terror

..struggles to open the REAR PASSENGER DOOR

KATE'S MERCEDES dies, slowing the shoving

CARLOS steps from the DEAD MERCEDES, MAC-9 MACHINE

PISTOL in hand

CARLOS pelts the FRONT GRILL and WINDSHIELD of BOB'S MERCEDES with BULLETS, emptying a full clip

KATE SCREAMS, ducks and slams against the FRONT PASSENGER DOOR

KIM OPENS REAR DOOR, glances to KATE in FRONT SEAT, noticing CARLOS reloading, and screams

KIM

KATE! We've got to get out now!

CARLOS doesn't have another clip, so he curses, and moves to enter the CADILLAC, shoving the DRIVER OVER in the FRONT SEAT

..revs and rams the CADILLAC into BOB'S MERCEDES

THE MERCEDES REAR TIRES slide over the EDGE OF CLIFF

KIM falls from the REAR PASSENGER DOOR, sliding against the CLIFF EDGE, scrambling along the EDGE,

ANGELA in her arms

KATE stares in panic out the shattered front windshield, into the cold dead eyes of the GANGER THUG. CARLOS

CARLOS slams forward hard and heavy, glaring at KATE

KATE scrambles over the FRONT SEAT BACK, rolling into the BACK SEAT and crawling for the DOOR, as..

..BOB WARNER'S MERCEDES slides completely over the EDGE OF THE CLIFF, tumbling into A DEEP RAVINE

KIM, KATE run from the CLIFF'S EDGE directly past the steaming CADILLAC

CARLOS shoves the DRIVER'S SIDE DOOR OPEN, catching KATE squarely as she passes too close

KATE reels from the DOOR slamming her, stumbles, falls

CARLOS steps out from the CADILLAC, towering over KATE

MAC-9 PISTOL back in hand

CARLOS

Classy white trash bitch!

CARLOS aims the MAC-9 at KATE'S CHEST, pulls the trigger..

-click!- NO BULLETS!

SOUNDS OF SIRENS, HELICOPTER approaching

CARLOS glances over his shoulder, noting approaching

SEARCH AND RESCUE VEHICLES

..tosses the MACHINE PISTOL over the CLIFF and stomps back to the CADILLAC DRIVER'S SIDE DOOR

CARLOS, CADILLAC spins out, thundering away before the SEARCH AND RESCUE TEAMS near HILL STREET

KIM, KATE and ANGELA huddle together, crying in the rain

BOX CUTS: SEARCH AND RESCUE arriving at the OLD TRAIN DEPOT,

KIM staggering to KATE'S MERCEDES, recovering KATE'S

LAPTOP, PRISON VAN CRASH SITE, JACK recovering from crash, PALMER CAPTIVITY, DAVID recovering from seeing WAYNE cozy with CARL, CHASE, DAVIES, RICK arriving by HELICOPTER at CTU MEDICAL CENTER

FULL ON DAVIES and CHASE at CTU MEDICAL CENTER

DAVIES is having words with CHASE

DAVIES

I warned you about bringing Bauer

into this! He tried to kill me!

CHASE shakes his head, shrugging off DAVIES reprimand

CHASE, DAVIES, RICK led into CTU MEDICAL CENTER

11:07am

FULL ON PRISON ESCAPE VAN, CRASH SITE NEAR PRISON

JACK moans, groans, then scrambles to his feet with a

start

..gets his footing and regains his bearings, noting

that the VAN is over-turned

JACK stumbles to the FRONT OF THE VAN, where HARLEY is UNCONSCIOUS, still strapped in SEAT by SEAT BELT

..angrily, unforgiving releases the catch on HARLEY'S SEAT BELT

HARLEY falls from the SEAT crashing to the ROOF, with a THUD

..she stirs, holding her head, groaning

CHLOE clatters around in BACK OF VAN, pushing out from

under the COMPUTER COMPONENTS and SHELVES that crashed over and around her

CHLOE

Jack? Are we still alive?

JACK glances back at CHLOE, nodding, then sniffs deeply and looks out front through the windshield

NOTE yellow fluid (GAS) streaming down WINDSHIELD from cracked ENGINE BLOCK

JACK

Yeah, Chloe, we are..

But not for long!

We've got to move!

HARLEY recovers, making a quick move to grab up the

ASSAULT RIFLE..

..not quick enough, as JACK reaches the weapon first

JACK pulls the MAGAZINE from the ASSAULT RIFLE, EJECTS the LIVE ROUND, and tosses the weapon to the FLOOR/ROOF of the TRUCK, drawing his 9-mm BERETTA HANDGUN instead

JACK

Chloe, grab that laptop and a phone,

and all the ammo you can carry!

CHLOE complies, gathering the equipment

JACK turns attentions back to HARLEY

JACK

You! Stand up!

HARLEY struggles, her LEFT FINGERS CRUSHED and bleeding

JACK doesn't show any sympathy, doesn't help her

JACK

STAND UP!

HARLEY stands, glaring at JACK, in silence

JACK

You said something about Palmer

being at Whiteman Airfield..

Only a very few people ever knew

Air Force One was diverted to Whiteman after the incident at LAX..

So, tell me what you know about the prison-break and the connection to the assault on Palmer's motorcade?

HARLEY stands firm, quiet

JACK glares coldly back at her

CHLOE steps up clumsily, a DUFFEL BAG in hand

JACK glances at CHLOE, DUFFEL BAG, considering something for a moment, while CHLOE engages him

CHLOE

OK, Jack, I collected the computer

and 8 clips and an extra box of ammo, but, the phone was smashed.. it's inoperable..

JACK

Dammit! We're going to need Chase

on this, to gives us a heads-up

about CTU's movements against us..

And Milo, he'll back us up..

We need a phone!

JACK glances outside once more, noticing something

..grabs HARLEY gruffly by her LEFT ARM, shoving her to

the FRONT DOOR

CHLOE

Where are we going, Jack?

JACK

Shopping..

CUT TO PALMER IN CAPTIVITY

DAVID confronts WAYNE for WAYNE'S betrayals

DAVID

Wayne? How could you be part of

this? What's the meaning of this?

Carl, John Keeler, even James Prescott I could understand..

But, you're my brother, Wayne!

Do they have something on you too?

Is it the incident with Julia and Alan again? Have they implicated you in that somehow?

WAYNE shakes his head, frowning

WAYNE

If you only could have given

them an inch 4 years ago—

DAVID

Then we'd be buried up to a

mile by now, Wayne! You know that!

WAYNE

Well, look around you, David.

You're in it pretty deep now,

any way..

DAVID

You bastard!

You're no brother of mine!

WAYNE

What about you, David?

Everything you're NOT!

You are the President of the United States of America! The most powerful man on the planet! For God's sake, David, USE that power, the position,

take your place in history..

DAVID shakes his head now, looking away from WAYNE

WAYNE

That's right, David, turn away.

Turn the other cheek, bury your head

in the sand, get through the rest of your term, these next few months, and just fade into obscurity..

That's NOT what I signed up for, when I joined your Cabinet, David!

I want more! And I found a way to have it!

DAVID

What way, Wayne?

How is kidnapping me, holding me hostage here, sending that.. look-alike out into the world, to act on my behalf? I'm out of the running!

There is no future for President David Palmer!

WAYNE

You're going to have a change of heart, David. Events of this day will inspire you to make a run at a second term, a time to do something, to make all the difference you weren't able to make the first few years in office..

It's a whole new campaign, for a whole new man!

DAVID

This is insane!!

How is this possible?

A double? A.. what was the term?

A doppleganger?

He may look like me, he might even be trained to sound like me, but he'll never BE me!

The people who know me will know,

he is not David Palmer!

WAYNE stands, moving to the DOOR

WAYNE

We'll see, David.

We will see..

WAYNE EXITS, leaving DAVID to fume, rage.. and plot!

11:15am

CUT TO CTU MEDICAL CENTER

CTU MEDICAL STAFF examine RICK,

DAVIES, and CHASE look on from the sidelines

DOCTOR examines the WOUND to RICK'S CHEST

DOCTOR

Well, well, this isn't virgin

territory, I see..

NOTE Evidence of prior gunshot wound to

RICK'S ARM (from DAY 1)

Gang-related shooting, son?

RICK glares at DOCTOR, wincing as DOCTOR touches wound

RICK

I'm not your son!

But, yeah.. something like that.

It was an accident, really.

DOCTOR

An accident that your still alive,

I'll bet..

CHASE steps up, objectively angered

CHASE

Listen, Doc, could you cut the moral

commentary here, and just do your job, treat the patient and move on!

DAVIES, DOCTOR, RICK all stare blankly at CHASE

DR STEPHANIE MARCUS ENTERS, sees CHASE, smiles

DR MARCUS

Well, well, Chase Edmunds..

Second visit in one day,

and on your wedding day!

I should feel honored!

DR MARCUS smiles again, stepping up and tugging on CHASE'S elbow

CHASE turns from RICK'S EXAM, allows DR MARCUS to lead him into another EXAM AREA

DR MARCUS

..but, shouldn't you be getting

home and getting your lovely bride

to the church on time?

CHASE looks at DR MARCUS, concerned

CHASE

The wedding might have to wait,

Steph. I think there's something wrong with the serum you gave me!

I feel.. I don't know.. strange.

My head, my thoughts, my arm..

nothing seems to be working right!

DR MARCUS draws the CURTAIN around the EXAM AREA,

motioning for CHASE to sit on the EXAM TABLE

DR MARCUS

Strange in what way?

Tell me what you're thinking?

Feeling? Chase..

DR MARCUS leans in, smiling seductively at CHASE

CHASE

(woozy)

I think.. I feel..

FEEL THIS!

CHASE lashes out wildly, with his LEFT HAND, catching

DR MARCUS by the NECK, squeezing

CHASE'S EYES roll back, he sweats profusely, obviously overcome by another seizure as he crushes DR MARCUS' throat in his hand

DR MARCUS flails about with her hands and feet, finally kicking over the MEDICAL SUPPLY TRAY

The noise of the TRAY attracts attention of DOCTORS and NURSES outside the CURTAIN, who peek in

NURSE #1

SECURITY! Curtain 2!

The NURSE steps in, followed by a DOCTOR from RICK'S EXAM AREA

..both latch on to CHASE'S ARM, trying to pry his fingers from around DR MARCUS' NECK

DR MARCUS finally falls free, gasping, wheezing, choking

SECURITY GUARDS arrive, enter and contain CHASE, who continues to convulse, shudder and resist, as the seizure takes hold

THE SECURITY GUARDS manage to get CHASE into RESTRAINING STRAPS, but CHASE continues to struggle

DR MARCUS recovers

DR MARCUS

Thank you all.. I will be alright.

Let me finish treating Agent

Edmunds..

DAVIES steps up, glancing hard form CHASE to DR MARCUS

DAVIES

I'm sorry, Doctor..

I don't know what could have

caused such an outburst of violent

emotion from Chase..

He should be sedated, held over for

observation..

DR MARCUS looks to DAVIES, then back to CHASE,

smiling again

DR MARCUS

Chase.. Agent Edmunds will be fine,

Director. We are proceeding with a

new treatment regimen..

a telling glance shared between DAVIES and MARCUS

DR MARCUS

.. another round of treatment is in

order.. nothing more.

Agent Edmunds will be ready to return to active duty in less than an hour.

DAVIES nods

DAVIES

Well, as long as you are certain he

will be fit for duty..

DR MARCUS returns the nod

DR MARCUS

He will be ready before Noon.

DAVIES

Perfect! There's the Presidential

delegate photo-op and pow-wow session at City Hall at 12:30.

And, with all that's going on, we'll want an active CTU presence at City Hall to monitor and respond to any threat against any of the other delegates.. Edmunds would be perfect

for that duty!

DR MARCUS steps to DAVIES, a look of concern on her

face

DR MARCUS

On, that other front..

They have recovered Senator Keeler's body from one of the vehicles at the Whiteman crash-site.. Since it is believed to be part of a terrorist plot, the body was delivered here for investigative autopsy..

DAVIES speaks softly to DR MARCUS

DAVIES

And, what were their findings,

Doctor?

DR MARCUS smiles slyly

DR MARCUS

I took part in the autopsy,

only just finished before we got the

call from the prison that you and your people were enroute..

The report will show that Senator John Keeler died as a result of injuries sustained in the crash..

DAVIES

Good! Perfect!

DAVIES steps back and speaks loud and clear

DAVIES

Please take care of our agent,

Doctor. He is a valuable resource,

and we'll need him in order to get

through the rest of this day.

DAVIES and DR MARCUS share another knowing nod, before

DAVIES EXITS EXAM AREA 2

DAVIES meets TAC-TEAM, chats a moment, races to HELICOPTER with TAC-TEAM in tow

DR MARCUS steps back to CHASE'S BEDSIDE, recovering a

SYRINGE from her COAT POCKET

NOTE: SYRINGE filled with thick-silver fluid,

same as earlier injection

..she administers the SERUM to a new place on CHASE'S

LEFT ARM, smiling

..she brushes her free hand over CHASE'S SWEATY BROW, leans in close, kissing his forehead

DR MARCUS

There, there..

All better now, luv..

CHASE seems to find some peace, calms, rests

A NURSE peeks through the CURTAIN, as DR MARCUS pockets the SYRINGE

NURSE

Doctor Marcus! There's another

chopper on the way.. 4 patients

on-board.. a CTU agent and 3 more civilians, one critical, one fatality..

DR MARCUS steps from CHASE, turning to the NURSE

DR MARCUS

Who's the agent?

NURSE

It's Kimberly Bauer.

DR MARCUS turns to look at CHASE once more, pondering

..she turns back and EXITS CURTAIN 2 with the NURSE, smiling the whole way

11:22am

BOX CUT: RICK, CHASE recovering at CTU MEDICAL,

KIM, KATE onboard CTU HELICOPTER, enroute to CTU MEDICAL,

JACK, CHLOE and HARLEY crossing an OPEN FIELD

FULL ON OPEN FIELD SETTING

JACK holds his 9mm pressed against HARLEY'S BACK,

wiping the cuts and gashes on his face with his

handkerchief, CHLOE carries the DUFFEL BAG of gear

PAN TO REVEAL BILLBOARD SIGN: WHITEFIELD SHOPPING CENTER

PAN TO WIDE

REVEAL MEDIUM-SIZED SHOPPING CENTER in BACKGROUND, JACK, CHLOE, and HARLEY approaching PARKING LOT

HARLEY

(in GERMAN)

This will not succeed!

(in English)

They have security in these places!

You will be caught and arrested!

JACK smirks and shoves HARELY from the FIELD, into the PARKING LOT

JACK

I can handle a couple rent-a-cops..

Just know, if I go down, I'm taking

you with me, Miss Cooper!

Now, MOVE!

CLOSE ON CHLOE, a look of distress over JACK'S COMMENT

CHLOE

Well.. what?

What about me, Jack?

JACK glances to CHLOE as she stumbles onto the PARKING

LOT PAVEMENT

JACK

Just stay close, Chloe..

CHLOE is NOT comforted, as her expression shows,

yet, she follows JACK any way, out of blind loyalty

WIDE ON SHOPPING CENTER PARKING LOT

JACK, HARLEY, CHLOE merge and mingle with moderate

shopping traffic, ENTER SHOPPING CENTER

QUICK SHOTS of VARIOUS VENDORS

CINABUN, VICTORIA'S SECRET, TOYS'R'US.. CELLULAR ONE

(plenty of chances for PRODUCT PLACEMENT PROMOTIONALS)

CAR SHOW in MAIN CONCOURSE: MANY VEHICLES ON DISPLAY

JACK leads HARLEY, CHLOE toward a CELL PHONE STORE

INT. CELL PHONE STORE

JACK ENTERS, HARLEY at his side, CHLOE lingering

JACK whispers to CHLOE, motions to PHONE DISPLAY BANK

CHLOE makes a selection, TWO CELL PHONES

CHLOE, JACK, HARLEY move to VENDOR CASHIER

JACK

My name is Jack Bauer,

I'm a federal agent, and

I need these phones..

JACK flips his ID WALLET onto the CASHIER COUNTER

JACK

Charge it to CTU Los Angeles,

in care of Director Garland Davies..

VENDOR looks at JACK and crew, bored and incredulous

VENDOR

Certainly, Sir, a fine choiceof product as well!

VENDOR eyes HARLEY, smiles, then notes CHLOE and

swallows his words

VENDOR

Now, if I could just see your Visa

or Master Charge, and a driver's license..

JACK is not pleased

JACK

Dammit! I need to contact my people!

This is a matter of national security!

VENDOR

I'm sorry, Sir.

No purchase can be finalized,

without a valid credit card and

two forms of identification..

JACK

Never mind!

JACK scoops up his ID and shoves away from the COUNTER, inadvertently revealing the PISTOL tucked under HARLEY'S LEATHER JACKET against her back

..turns to leave, CHLOE glaring at the VENDOR, very displeased

CLOSE ON VENDOR, PAN DOWN TO COUNTER-TOP LEVEL

NOTE: VENDOR PRESSES SILENT ALARM

JACK

We're going to have to use a

land-line..

JACK leads the ladies toward a ROW OF PUBLIC PHONES

.. glances and motions for CHLOE to make the call

JACK

Call Milo!

CHLOE steps up, picks up, and dials the phone

JACK glances around cautiously, nervous

HARLEY stands by anxiously, at gun-point

CUT TO CTU OPS COMM, WORK STATIONS

MILO, ADAM working at stations

SOUNDS OF PHONE RINGING

.. at MILO'S STATION

MILO ANSWERS

MILO

Ops.. Pressman..

BOX CUT: MILO vs CHLOE

CHLOE

Milo, it's Chloe.

Listen.. we're in trouble!

MILO

Chloe?! Is Jack there with

you? We lost the cell signal and—

CHLOE

Milo! Listen!

We crashed, and there are

people looking for us!

Terrorists and Director Davies are tracking us!

Jack's trying to get Harley to talk, but Miss Holier-Than-Thou Cooper is being difficult! We need—

A MAN'S VOICE COMMANDS attention away from the PHONES

MYSTERY MAN

(to JACK)

Sir! Step away from the young

lady, and raise your hands in the air!

JACK turns to see a MALL SECURITY COP, nervously holding him at bay, waving a PISTOL at JACK

JACK turns slowly, facing the MALL COP, with HARLEY between them

MALL COP stands firm, gripping his PISTOL in two hands

JACK

I'm a federal agent!

On a case that is vital to national security!

These women are part of that

invest—

MALL COP

Raise your hands in the air,

and step away from the lady!

(into his comm-unit)

I've got a suspect, armed, holding a female hostage at

Concourse 3, near the Sunglass Hut..

JACK

No time..

JACK raises his hands slowly, revealing the 9-MM

PISTOL, stepping away from HARLEY one step back..

..two steps..

MALL COP

STOP! Drop the weapon, and get down on the ground!

JACK glances around, then back to HARLEY, to CHLOE,

and to the MALL COP

MALL COP

Drop the gun, Sir!

Down on the ground now!

JACK lowers the GUN,

.. looks to his left, as VARIOUS SHOPPERS scramble from the CONCOURSE

..FIRES HIS PISTOL, to the left, shattering the PLASTIC LEG of a GIANT LEGO STATUE OF A POLICEMAN!

The LEGO MALL COP crashes forward, shattering over and around the STARTLED MALL COP, as..

.. JACK BAUER races into the CROWDED MALL! A fugitive once more!

11:29am

CUT TO CTU OPS COMM, WORK STATIONS

MILO on PHONE

SOUNDS OF GUNSHOTS, SHATTERING, falling rain of LEGOS

CHLOE'S VOICE

(on phone)

Oh shoot! Milo, I've gotta go!

MILO

Chloe?! Wait! What's going on?

CHLOE hangs up

MILO listens to disconnect tone for a long moment,

hangs up

MILO pokes his head up, looking across the WORK STATION, to ADAM

MILO

Hey, Adam..

Can you pipe the transcript of the

last incoming phone call to my station up to my system?

ADAM turns, nodding

ADAM

Sure thing, Boss.

ADAM turns to his keyboard and punches some keys

ADAM

Was it Jack?

MILO

Close.. Chloe..

She was calling from a mall,

somewhere in the sticks..

ADAM stands, steps around to MILO'S STATION, looking over his shoulder

ADAM

Chloe is nowhere near the

field agent that Jack Bauer is!

MILO

Not what I meant—

ADAM

What's she doing at the mall?

She's supposed to be in the field!

And, did she say Director Davies was

tracking them??

MILO

Look..

CLOSE ON MILO'S WORK STATION: A TEXT-FILE BOX is OPEN,

REVEALING the transcript of CHLOE'S conversation:

"Milo! Listen! We crashed, and there are

people looking for us! Terrorists and Director Davies are tracking us!

Jack's trying to get Harley to talk, but Miss Holier-Than-Thou Cooper is being difficult! We need—"

MILO

That's when there was a gunshot and a weird static or something..

ADAM

Check that though..

ADAM points to a portion of the TRANSCRIPT, at the

name..

MILO

Harley.. Cooper??

He's a SHE! Of course!!

Hold on..

MILO taps back into a SEARCH PROGRAM, edits a PARAMETER which was GENDER SPECIFIC, and RUNS SEARCH

a long beat

SUCCESS!

MILO

YES! Harleigh Allison Cooper!

I always assumed she was a man,

being a computer-technical genius

much like myself..

ADAM examines the page on the screen, all but oblivious to MILO'S exaggerated self-appraisal

ADAM

Looks like she altered some search engine databases to disregard any non-gender-specific searches.

That's why there wasn't much mentioned in previous searches..

But there she is in black-and-white..

MILO

Hmmmm.. this is just a court document registering change of name.

From Harleigh.. DAVIES?!

A shared look of revelation and curiosity between

MILO and ADAM

MILO

That's it?!

The rest of the document has been blanked! She's still a ghost..

ADAM

Maybe.. but this ghost has been

haunting CTU, from the Top Office!

MILO nods, agreeing with ADAM

MILO

So, if Davies' spawn wasn't good

enough, fast enough, smart enough,

to break into the ranks of the intelligence community without first

suffering the rigors of the day-to-day grind pounding pavement, looking for 'real work' in the private or corporate sector..

ADAM

.. and someone like Kimberly Bauer

comes along, with a father who gets in tight with the President..

MILO

We're talking a grudge-match that could rival Summer-Slam!

ADAM nods, carrying the conclusion to the next level

ADAM

What if EVERYTHING since Nina and the Drazens has been monitored and orchestrated from on-high, by Garland Davies?

MILO

We've gotta get this information to Jack! But, how? Chloe was using a land-line at the West-Field Mall..

Jack's cell signal is dead..

ADAM thinks a moment

ADAM

You said West-Field, right?

MILO nods, ADAM ducks back to his own WORK STATION

MILO rises, follows to ADAM'S STATION, curious

MILO

What, Adam? What are you doing?

ADAM taps feverishly at the keyboard, staring at his monitor

ADAM

Give me a minute..

MILO

Jack may not have a minute!

Chloe said Davies was closing in,

and Miss Cooper Davies was closer!

11:33am

CUT TO WESTFIELD SHOPPING CENTER

JACK ducks and weaves among MALL PATRONS, hiding the 9mm-PISTOL under his shirt as he runs

MEDIUM ON CONCOURSE 3, near SUNGLASS HUT and PUBLIC PHONES

HARLEY/HARLEIGH glances toward the EXIT, CHLOE shakes her head and grabs HARLEIGH by the arm

HARLEY glares at CHLOE, CHLOE scowls and does her best to glare right back, as..

..GARLAND DAVIES and TAC-TEAM ENTER SHOPPING CENTER

DAVIES BARKS orders to the TAC-TEAM, as he approaches CHLOE and HARLEIGH

DAVIES

Secure the building!

I want Bauer! Dead or alive!

This has gotten well out of hand!

CHLOE steps up, tugging HARLEIGH along

CHLOE

Sir, let me try to explain..

Jack is just trying to do what's right here, I'm sure of it now!

THIS is who you should be worried about! This is Harleigh Cooper!

She's a computer-technical whiz-kid

from Cal-Tech! She's a hacker, and a

nano-techologist, one of the first, and best in her field!

What's she doing tapping keys for a

low-level security firm like Data-Guard, I'll never know..

CHLOE flicks the ID BADGE attached to HARLEIGH'S COAT

DAVIES steps up, pulling HARLEIGH away form CHLOE

CHLOE grins happily as HARLEIGH is man-handled

DAVIES

She's my daughter, Miss O'Brien..

And, you're under arrest for aiding

and abetting a fugitive..

HARLEIGH smiles at CHLOE, winks, and nuzzles in close to DAVIES

CHLOE furrows her brow, and frowns in a pout, as..

.. a TAC-TEAM COMMANDO man-handles CHLOE

DAVIES

Now, you can help yourself by

helping us. Where's Jack Bauer?

SOUNDS OF SHOPPING CENTER PUBLIC-ADDRESS SYSTEM QUEUING UP

P.A. SYSTEM

(ADAM'S VOICE??)

Attention! Jack Raush, please pick

up a white courtesy phone..

Jack Raush, please pick up a white courtesy phone.. Thank You!

CHLOE glances around, nervously at the announcement

DAVIES ponders a moment

DAVIES

Raush.. R A U S H

Are a US Agent!

Jack Raush!

That was Jack's cover during the

Joseph Wald take-down..

into his COMM-UNIT

This is Davies..

Find those phones!

CUT TO CENTRAL CONCOURSEGROUND LEVEL, CAR SHOW DISPLAY

JACK has entered A DISPLAY MODEL SUV, and is crouched under the FRONT SEAT, messing with the WIRING, attempting to hot-wire the vehicle

NOTE: THE P.A ANNOUNCEMENT catches JACK'S attention, and he pokes his head up, scanning the crowded hall

JACK spots a WHITE COURTESY PHONE off the MAIN CONCOURSE, down the HALL to the RESTROOMS

..glances down the CONCOURSE, appraisingly

..EXITS the SUV and strolls casually toward the HALL

JACK answers the WHITE COURTESY PHONE

JACK

This is Bauer..

Milo?

BOX CUT JACK in MALL vs ADAM at CTU

ADAM

No, Jack it's Adam..

But Milo's right here..

I'll conference him in..

ADAM punches some keys and the BOX CUT switches..

BOX CUT JACK vs ADAM vs MILO

MILO

Hey, Jack! What's up?

Did you get my message?

JACK

No I didn't..

My cell phone's smashed!

Listen, you guys are tapped into

mall-comm right now, right?

I need you to access security cameras and give me back-up to get

out of here..

ADAM

Already on it Jack..

Duck into the Mens' Room for 33 seconds, right now, so we can scramble the troops to the other end of the mall..

We'll hold the line open.

Hurry, Jack! TAC-COMs closing in!

JACK hangs up the PHONE, slips down the hall..

..enters MENS' ROOM, ducking into STALL, just as..

TAC-COMM COMMANDOS pass down MAIN CONCOURSE, to RESTROOM HALL

TWO COMMANDOS stop..

..break-off from MAIN GROUP (6 COMMANDOS)

..glance down HALL,

..begin to move toward REST ROOMS

..push MENS' ROOM DOOR OPEN

..ENTER MENS' ROOM

.. KICK open STALLS 1 and 2 (of 6 STALLS)

..EMPTY!

..MOVE TO NEXT SET OF STALLS

.. KICK OPEN STALLS 3 and 4

..EMPTY!

..MOVE TO NEXT SET OF STALLS

SOUNDS OF PUBLIC-ADDRESS SYSTEM QUEUE

P.A. SYSTEM

(MILO'S VOICE)

Attention! Security to the South

Concourse! A man with a gun is threatening a woman.. with a baby..

Security! To the South Concourse!

TAC-COMM COMMANDOS stop, turn, rush from the RESTROOM

a long beat

JACK pokes his head out over the LAST STALL,

his 9-mm PISTOL peeking out too

JACK EXITS stall, washes his hands J, EXITS RESTROOM

..back-tracks to WHITE COURTESY PHONE in HALL

BOX CUT: JACK vs MILO vs ADAM

JACK

Good work, Milo! Now, what intel

did you gather for me?

MILO

A LOT, Jack!

Looks like Harley Cooper is really Harleigh Davies, Garland's long-lost daughter! She's the mastermind behind the EMP pulse pinch device, Jack! She's very smart, and..

JACK

..probably holds a grudge, shared by

her father, against me, got it!

What else? What about a link to President Palmer, and Doctor Zephram Delpy?

MILO

Not quite there yet, Jack..

I do have an address to go with that logo you saw from that truck at the warehouse this morning.. Geminitrix Labs, in the foothills, north of town. Looks like cyber-cracker Harleigh got her dirty little mitts on the Geminitrix domain name too.. it's been blanked. Though that maybe because of Delpy's arrest..

JACK sighs, glancing around, suddenly aware that it's been a few minutes and he is in the open

JACK

Good. Milo, listen..

We don't have much time, so

here's what I want you to do..

I'm going to need a cab, since we

don't know who we can trust—

ADAM

Already on it, Jack..

Can you get to the .. RENTAL AGENCY

located on Level 2, Concourse 8 there at Whitefield?

I will have a car, fully-loaded, rented under the name Jack Raush, waiting for you..

JACK examines MALL MAP on HALL WALL, and scowls

JACK

Adam, that will take me right

overhead of the Tactical Teams and mall security down that end!

ADAM

Sorry, Jack.. best I can do.

Maybe we can arrange another false

alarm or something..

JACK

No, that will only draw attention

to the fact that I'm getting outside help.. Davies is MY problem! You guys should stay out of it from here on, until I'm on the outside..

Just make sure the rental car has a

car phone, and I'll contact you once I'm clear..

ADAM

You got it, Jack.

Good luck!

MILO

Watch yourself, Jack!

Oh, and speaking of that—

-click-

JACK HANGS UP, once again stifling MILO from explaining JACK 2's presence at the PRISON

11:36am

BOX CUTS JACK at MALL, moving toward ESCALATORS,

KIM, KATE, BOB arriving at CTU MEDICAL,

DAVID PALMER in captivity, a THUG wheels a TV in to

DAVID'S CELL

FULL ON TV: BREAKING NEWS REPORT airs, regarding death

of SENATOR KEELER, but informing the public that PRESIDENT PALMER IS ALIVE! And on schedule to meet with governing bodies from both parties at City Hall in about an hour..

WAYNE PALMER

(voice only, PHONE INTERVIEW)

..we have been in sequester by order

of the Secret Service, since the crash at LAX and subsequent hit on the Presidential motorcade which, unfortunately, claimed the lives of Senator Keeler, as well as many fine Secret Service agents in their duty to protect President Palmer..

We have it on good authority that the LAPD, in conjunction with the Los Angeles division of the

Counter-Terrorist Unit has implemented adequate security precautions, utilizing the very best men on their rosters, to insure that

the rest of President Palmer's last day-trip to California goes without incident..

We may be battered and bruised, but we're not beat yet, I, and the President, wish to assure you all..

DAVID seethes in silence, as both he and the

NEWS REPORTER wonder: What's next?

CUT TO CTU MEDICAL CENTER

BOB WARNER is loaded onto WHEELED GURNEY, rolled into MEDICAL CENTER, along with MICHELLE ALMEIDA'S BODY, enshrouded by a sheet, while KIM and KATE rush along side BOB and MICHELLE

KATE and KIM are separated from BOB and MICHELLE, placed in a CURTAINED-OFF RECOVERY ROOM together

KATE

Oh, Kim..

I had no idea my father..

KIM hugs KATE, consoling her quietly

KIM

I know, Kate, I know.

The doctors here are great, though.

They will take care of your dad.

KATE

Thanks, Kim, I needed that.

And, speaking of Dads..

KIM realizes the same thought

KIM

I should call MY Dad!

KIM reaches for her CELL PHONE, dialing

KIM

..No answer..

..not even voice-mail..

That's strange..

Let's try Chase..

KIM dials again

SOUNDS OF CELL PHONE RINGING

BOX CUT KIM at CTU MED CENTER vs ADAM, CTU OPS COMM

ADAM answers CHASE'S CELL PHONE

ADAM

CTU Ops, this is Adam..

KIM

Adam? It's Kim again..

Are you aware you are using

Chase's cell phone?

ADAM

I am now, Kim, thanks.

Where are you? Did your Dad get you out of the storm?

KIM

My Dad? No! I was hoping you could

clue me in about the whereabouts of

my dad and Chase..

Haven't they been in contact at all this morning?

ADAM

A LOT is happening today, Kim!

It's not all about your great, fun, exciting day, Kim, OK?

KIM

Adam! Listen! Bob Warner was practically KILLED today in front of me! This gang is chasing us, over some damn stupid smut flick or something! I almost lost Angela to this psycho girl, Debbi Does Anybody, TWICE! Almost got thrown off a cliff TWICE, and now we're here at CTU Medical awaiting treatment and news on Bob Warner's condition..

And I haven't even called to confirm the church or the flowers or the catering or anything else to do with my great, fun fantastic day!

So, I REALLY don't need any more attitude from YOU right now either!

HAVE YOU HEARD FROM MY FATHER OR CHASE?! Tell me, Adam!

ADAM

OK, calm down Kim. I'm sorry..

Chloe's not here, my anxiety is high, and I have no release..

Your father is in trouble, on the run from the police and from tac-teams lead by Director Davies.

KIM

In trouble? For what?

He's not even working for CTU any more, Adam!

ADAM

Attempted murder, assault, and conspiring and consorting with terrorists..

KIM

What?! Wh.. Whh..

WHAT?! There must be some reason

for all of that! Who did he assault,

attempt to murder and conspire with?

ADAM

Well, he hit the state pen, and hit it hard, Kim.. Witnesses say he shot and killed at least 3 Tac-Team commandos sent to quell the riots, then he went gunning for your fiancee and his boss, Director Davies! After that—

KIM

Are you serious, Adam?

ADAM

As a heart attack, Kim..

No disrespect to your father intended, in any way..

KIM

Well, where is he now?

And where's Chase?

ADAM

Well, Kim, I'm not at liberty to

discuss your father's current whereabouts, so let's just say I don't know..

As for Chase, if you're at CTU Medical, I'd suggest you just follow your nose.. or.. you know, whatever else it is that draws you to him..

He was brought in with those assaulted commandos..

They oughta rename the place Bauer's Bruised Recovery and Romper Roo—

KIM disconnects, stepping from the CURTAINED AREA, into the hall way

..wanders the HALL, peeking discreetly into each CLOSED CURTAIN AREA, leaving KATE gawking after her

KIM

Chase? It's me..

..not behind CURTAIN #1

KIM

Are you here, Chase?

..not behind CURTAIN #2

KIM

Chase? It's meeee.. it—

CURTAIN 3 opens, revealing..

KIM

RICK?!

RICK

KIM?!

KIM

My God! Rick?!

What are you doing here?

This is CTU Medical!

You're not with CTU—

KIM comes to a realization, a little late,

noticing RICK is held in WRIST and ANKLE RESTRAINTS

KIM

Oh my God! The prison!

You.. you're one of Them!

From the prison!

What is going on with you, Rick?

RICK stares blankly at KIM, stunned

KATE steps up at the CURTAIN, behind KIM

KATE

Kim, there you are..

I.. you didn't say whether CTU

had any information about Jack, or..

KATE looks past KIM, sees RICK in the RECOVERY BED

KATE

Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize..

Wait, you're not Chase.

RICK shakes his head and shrugs, cringing from the shooting pains in his shoulder

KATE

But, I.. I know you, don't I?

RICK

I.. I don't think so..

KATE steps past KIM, gazing at RICK closely

KATE

No? I'm sure we've met..

My name is Kate, Kate Warner?

And, you are..

KIM and RICK answer together

KIM and RICK

Rick..

KATE

Rick! And.. you have a sister..

KIM looks at RICK, shaking her head

RICK shrugs, winces again, and nods

KATE

Mandy! That's right! Mandy!! She and

my sister Marie met when we were living in Europe.. she talked about you some, showed pictures and told stories.. I mean, we didn't talk much, but she seemed real close with Marie, and Marie really needed friends at that time, since we had just lost our mother..

THAT'S right! Mandy told the story about how she and her brother had been without a mother for almost your whole lives.. that's what stuck with me, that's why I remember you like we've met!

It's your eyes! That sadness, the cold blue emptiness of loss and misery.. I can still.. I..

I'm so sorry! Listen to me, I'm going on and on..

Marie is.. well, she's gone now, and

I guess I just miss her so.

So, what's Mandy been up to all these years?

RICK writhes tensely, looking to KIM, not noting any sign of recognition from her, and relaxes some

RICK

She.. she passed away..

I'm all alone out here now.

I been messed up ever since..

KIM, KATE step up to RICK'S BEDSIDE, reaching out to him tenderly

KIM

Ohm Rick, I didn't know..

RICK

How could you, Kim?

We never really had time to talk

about this stuff when we were together..

KATE'S eyes pop, and she glances from RICK to KIM

KIM notes the glance, and is quick to defend

KIM

Well, we were never 'together'..

It wasn't like that at all, Kate!

RICK

No, but it was pretty intense..

KATE raises an eyebrow, smiling curiously

KATE

Oh, really? Does your fiancee know

about this intense previous relationship, Kim?

KATE laughs slightly, then realizes she may have said the wrong thing, and stifles herself uncomfortably

THE CURTAIN is pulled sharply aside, and..

DR. STEPHANIE MARCUS ENTERS

DR. MARCUS

Miss Warner? And Miss Bauer?

You shouldn't be disturbing the

patients, this one in particular!

Mister Delpy here is in no condition

for visitors, and, in fact, his status as a possible criminal threat

makes it dangerous for either and both of you to be here..

KIM looks to DR. MARCUS, brightening up

KIM

Stephanie, uh.. Doctor Marcus?

Is Chase.. I heard he might be here

again, after the incident at the

prison..

DR MARCUS

Curtain Area 1.. but, Kim, we should

discuss some things before I let you see him and release him.

KIM pales a moment, and panics

KIM

Oh my God! Was he..?

Is he injured?

DR MARCUS shakes her head, and rests her hand on

KIM'S shoulder

DR MARCUS

Chase is fine, physically.

There are just a few other things..

KIM and DR MARCUS turn to leave RICK'S RECOVERY ROOM

DR MARCUS instructs NURSE to lead KIM to CHASE

KATE smiles at RICK and glances to KIM and STEPHANIE

KATE

It was nice to finally meet you,

Rick, and I'm sorry to hear about

Mandy.. it's not easy to live with

a loss of s sibling, or a parent..

I know..

If you'd like to talk about it, or anything, I have some experience

with grief counseling..

RICK shakes his head and turns away, scowling

RICK

No, really.. I'm OK.

It's not something I like to

think about a lot..

KATE

I understand.

KATE leans over RICK'S DINNER TRAY TABLE, slipping

a WARNER INDUSTRIES business card from her PURSE,

scrawling something on the back

KATE

This is my personal cell phone

number, and Warner Office numbers,

in case you change your mind.

Call any time if you need anything..

I should be going too.

KATE runs her fingers over her slashes and bloody

forearms, suddenly feeling nervous and vulnerable,

alone in the room with RICK

..she steps to the CURTAIN, to EXIT

RICK

Miss.. Miss Warner?

KATE turns to face RICK, smiling sweetly

KATE

It's Kate, please.

RICK

OK, Kate.. Thanks, Kate.

KATE smiles at RICK, who smiles back slightly

KATE EXITS CURTAINED AREA, moving to FRONT DESK

11:42am

BOX CUTS: KIM, NURSE approaching CHASE'S RECOVERY ROOM,

RICK checking KATE'S BUSINESS CARD and CELL NUMBER,

MANDY, JACK 2, MARIE, TONY and DELPY arriving at

MOUNTAIN RETREAT LANDING ZONE,

JACK lingering and loitering in stealthy approach to

CAR RENTAL AGENCY at WESTFIELD SHOPPING CENTER

FULL ON WESTFILED SHOPPING CENTER, SECOND LEVEL, CONCOURSE 8

JACK glances over RAIL cautiously, noting TAC-TEAM securing perimeter around area below, interfering with access to the mall mega-movie-plex

NOTE: HUGE MOVIE DISPLAY for SPIDER-GUY, including massive and intricate arrays of webbing hung and dangling from the roof, rafters, and beams overhead

JACK ducks into CAR RENTAL AGENCY on CONCOURSE 8

INT. CAR RENTAL AGENCY

JACK slips into STORE, ducking and looking at the

floor as he approaches the COUNTER

VENDOR

How can I help you today?

JACK scowls at the VENDOR

JACK

I'm Jack Raush, I have a car.

VENDOR taps some keys on his COMPUTER, chatting away

VENDOR

Well, if YOU have a car,

I'm afraid you've come to

the wrong place.. heh heh heh..

JACK is not amused, his expression doesn't waver

VENDOR smiles that fake salesman smile

VENDOR

Of course, Sir. I see..

VENDOR recovers a SET OF KEYS from behind the counter

VENDOR

Will that be cash or—

JACK

Just give me the keys!

VENDOR

Certainly, Sir, I just require

two forms of identification..

JACK sighs and runs his hand through his hair, tired of this same old run-around

.. shrugs and turns away from the VENDOR a moment, pretending to have misplaced his wallet

..glances up for a moment, noting the same MALL COP

outside the store, across the MALL CONCOURSE, on the OPPOSITE SIDE from the CAR RENTAL AGENCY

JACK cusses quietly, as the MALL COP radios in

JACK spins, grabbing the KEYS from the COUNTER, then

sprints from the STORE, onto the CONCOURSE

MALL COP makes his way to the WALKWAY from the FAR-SIDE of the UPPER DECK CONCOURSE to JACK'S SIDE

Down below, the TAC-TEAM COMMANDOS respond to the MALL COP'S report, and make moves toward the ESCALATORS

MALL COP approaches JACK, his BATON drawn and flailing

JACK blocks a few blows, grabs COP'S ARM and STICK

..takes BATON, kicking the MALL COP down the UP ESCALATOR, toward the approaching TAC-TEAM

..glances around noting MALL COPS and DAVIES on fast approach from the distance in the MAIN CONCOURSE

..glances the opposite direction, to the NEAR EXIT on

GROUND LEVEL, if only he could get down there!

JACK steps to the RAIL, steps onto a STONE BENCH, and reaches up to a SUPPORT CABLE for the MOVIE PROPS

NOTE: SUPPORT CABLE is ANCHORED in ROOF RAFTER

and near the GROUND on a CORNER STRUT

JACK stretches the BATON over the CABLE, and grips both ends in his hands, using CABLE as a ZIP-LINE,

sliding down to GROUND LEVEL as TAC-TEAM storms up ESCALATOR, over MALL COP

JACK flings the BATON at the WINDOW of one of the CARS

on the CONCOURSE, shattering the WINDOW

SOUNDS OF CAR ALARM BLARING THROUGHOUT THE MALL

MALL PATRONS cringe and panic, scrambling away from noise, as TAC-TEAM takes aim from LEVEL 2

JACK ducks and dodges behind a PILLAR, rushing from COVER to the FAR WALL, pulling the FIRE ALARM

MORE PATRONS PANIC and scramble from the MULTIPLE THEATERS, JACK allows himself to be swallowed up in the maddening crowd

EXT. WESTFIELD SHOPPING CENTER, PARKING LOT

JACK uses RENTAL CAR REMOTE, locates CAR quickly,

JACK boards CAR, revs ENGINE to life, and peels away

from WESTFIELD SHOPPING CENTER PARKING LOT

11:59:56..57..58..59..


	8. 12pm to 1pm

12:00pm

BOX CUTS: JACK cruising in his RENTED MUSTANG,

KIM, NURSE approaching CHASE'S CURTAIN,

NEWS REPORTERS gathered at CITY HALL

CTU MEDICAL

NURSE pulls back CURTAIN, KIM BEAMS, steps into ROOM..

.. SOFT RESTRAINTS OPEN, BED EMPTY.. CHASE MISSING!

NURSE cocks her head, glancing around EMPTY SPACE

CUT TO RICK'S RECOVERY AREA

DR MARCUS ENTERS, smiling

..REVEALS SYRINGE, filled with THICK-SILVER LIQUID

..INJECTS RICK with SERUM!

FULL ON FREEWAY, NOON TRAFFIC

JACK picks up CAR PHONE, dials as he drives

SOUNDS OF CTU RINGTONES

BOX CUT JACK in MUSTANG vs MILO, CTU OPS

CTU PHONE RINGS

MILO answers

MILO

Mister Raush?

JACK

Yeah, Milo, it's me.

MILO

I do hope you appreciate the

automobile our fine staff at CTU Rentals has selected for your driving pleasure this afternoon, Mister Raush..

JACK

It's great, Milo! Thanks!

I'm gonna need help getting

through traffic into the foothills though..

MILO

Yeah, traffic's going to be a nightmare with the President in town, especially on the state prison, LAX, Whiteman Airfield, and routes into down-town..

JACK

Why downtown? Palmer didn't even

make it to the prison this morning!

MILO

Well, according to recent flash-traffic on the boards, Palmer's been sequestered since the threat level increased this morning, but he is back on schedule, and planning to make an appearance at City Hall in about 30 minutes..

His speeches have probably changed to reflect and respond to Senator Keeler's untimely and tragic demise, but other than that, sources say that the rest of Palmer's day is back on track, Jack..

JACK

Dammit! Delpy and his crew could

use the City Hall appearance as a public display of revenge against Palmer! Milo, where's Chase? I could really use his help with this!

MILO

Chase has been out of contact all morning, ever since Director Davies confiscated his cell phone.. all calls to Chase have been routed to Adam, who found Chase's phone in Davies' desk.. Best guess would put Chase at CTU Medical with the other injured agents from the prison incident.. You really did some damage today, Jack!

JACK

What? What do you mean Me, Milo?

I told you, I didn't do any of it!

MILO

Listen, Jack! I've been meaning to tell you this all morning..

There is audio and video evidence, proof of YOU, running around raising Hell, and damaging the good Bauer name more than usual..

I overheard 'you' in the helicopter with Michelle and Tony, at the same time you supposedly called enroute to Whiteman Airfield..

I'm working up an analysis of the data streams and video-feeds Davies had Chloe and Harleigh pipe from the prison, but so far, results are inconclusive.. to all appearances, YOU shot Davies and those Tactical commandos, you helped free Zephram Delpy and Marie Warner, and you killed Michelle, Jack..

JACK pales and frowns, considering his options

JACK

Best bet's still on tying all this

back to Delpy and his experiments then.. Geminitrix Labs..

How fast can you get me through traffic, downtown, to City Hall, Milo?

MILO taps some keys and checks his screen

MILO

Well, using side-streets and construction detours, that could put you downtown in about.. 30 minutes..

JACK

..cutting it close..

And, what's my ETA at Geminitrix?

MILO

About an hour, on freeways and surface streets, Jack.. longer if you're rerouted..

JACK

Son of a bitch!

Just do what you can here, Milo!

And try to locate Chase!

MILO

You're sounding like Kim..

JACK

You've spoken to Kim?

MILO

Well, it was Adam mostly..

JACK

Milo, I'm going to have to call you back..

JACK disconnects, and dials again, as he cruises the

freeway

FULL ON CTU MEDICAL, CURTAIN AREA 1

KIM argues with NURSE over CHASE'S DISAPPEARANCE

KIM

You aren't listening to me! Chase is

my fiancee! We are supposed to be getting married in about 6 hours!

If he's supposed to be here, you're supposed to be monitoring and treating him!! Where is he?!

Tell me where my fiancee is!!

SOUNDS OF CELL PHONE RINGING

KIM answers CELL PHONE

KIM

Chase??

BOX CUT KIM vs JACK

JACK

No, sweetheart, it's me..

Are you OK? Did Kate find you?

I couldn't reach her in time, but I

put Milo on it, and..

KIM

I'm fine, Kate's fine, we're at CTU Medical getting checked out, along with Bob Warner.. He's in pretty bad shape, Daddy!

JACK

Bob Warner is with you at CTU Medical? Kim, what happened?

KIM

It's a really long story, but we're

fine now.. cars are wrecked, but we're fine.. I'm fine, Kate's fine, Angela's..

KIM senses before she sees, turning to the CURTAIN as

CHASE EDMUNDS ENTERS, with ANGELA in his ARMS!!

KIM BEAMS, rushing to CHASE, holding him close

KIM

Everything is great, Dad!

Chase is here, now, and the baby is fine!

JACK

Great sweetheart!

Let me speak to Chase..

KIM hands the CELL PHONE to CHASE, who hugs KIM, and hands ANGELA over to KIM

CHASE

Jack? Where have you been?

Tac-Comm's been buzzing that you

took hostages at a mall? Davies is out for blood!

JACK

Davies is on a power trip, Chase!

He's setting me up! I didn't hold any hostages! I didn't shoot anyone, at the prison or at the shooping center.. I'm on the road right now, on the run, tracking a thread..

I need back-up, Chase! And, you're the only one I can trust..

CHASE

I.. I dunno, Jack.

Kim's here, and it's what?

Past Noon now? We've got the wedding..

JACK

This is a matter of national security, Chase! The President is in jeopardy! And, I believe CTU is being set up to take the fall for the failure to protect him!

I need your help to protect Palmer, and get to the bottom of this!

This is exactly the problem with maintaining a relationship while doing Field Work for CTU, Chase..

You told me—

CHASE looks at KIM and ANGELA, frowning

KIM looks at CHASE, as CHASE replies to JACK

CHASE

I know what I told you, Jack!

And, any other day—

JACK

If Palmer is hit today, and CTU knows about it and does nothing to stop it, we WILL be responsible for the President's death! You work for CTU! You have a responsibility to help protect President Palmer, Chase! Kim has to understand that!

CHASE

But, what about Director Davies,

Jack? He will have your head, and my ass if he finds out I've brought you into this, and allowed you to drag me in any deeper!

JACK

Don't worry about it, Chase..

Davies can't touch me..

I don't work for CTU any more!

CHASE

Not funny, Jack..

So, where do you need me?

CHASE glances at KIM again, noting her scowling

pout

CHASE shrugs, frowns at her, then turns, EXITS CURTAIN AREA 1, wandering into MED-CENTER HALL

KIM follows CHASE, toting ANGELA on her hip

CHASE continues walking, taking to JACK, EXITS CTU MEDICAL CENTER

KATE glances at KIM, KIM follows CHASE

DESK NURSE instructs KATE

NURSE

Miss Warner, your father is in

critical condition, in ICU, being

worked up before surgery..

You may be allowed to see him before

the procedure begins.

NURSE steps around DESK, leading KATE away

KATE

Just one minute..

KATE follows KIM as KIM EXITS CTU MEDICAL

EXT. CTU MEDICAL CENTER

CHASE turns as KIM steps up to him

KIM

Chase? You can't do this! Not today!

CHASE

I know this day is important to you,

Kim, and believe me, I feel the same way! But, this is the job, Kim!

I'm in Field Ops, and the President's life is in danger!

Now, your father thinks that together, he and I can stop this threat, but he needs me in on it now!

Go home, Kim! Take Angela and go home!

KIM

Home? I was just mugged, Angela was abducted, and these gang members know where we live, Chase! Our home is not safe, and I'm not going back there without you!

KATE steps from CTU MEDICAL, standing back while KIM confronts CHASE

CHASE notices KATE appear outside CTU MEDICAL

CHASE

Well then, go home with Kate..

Her father was just in an accident,

she'll need some support and

friendship..

KIM

Chase! I am a large part of the reason why her father was in that accident! I—

CHASE

I gotta get going, Kim!

Palmer's about to go public

at City Hall!

CHASE squeezes ANGELA'S LEG gently, nodding to

KATE,then turns and ENTERS CTU HELICOPTER

KIM watches HELICOPTER lift off and fly away

KATE steps up

KIM looks to KATE, sniffling, sobbing

KIM

I'm sorry, Kate..

KATE hugs KIM, comforting her

KATE

It's OK, Kim..

They say my father has a fighting

chance.. I don't blame you for any of this!

Why was he messed up with those thugs in the first place?

KIM

You.. you could ask him?

KATE considers, nods, and turns, leading KIM

back to CTU MEDICAL CENTER

HOLD ON EXT. CTU MEDICAL CENTER

A BLACK HUM-V thunders into the PARKING LOT out front

12:09am

BOX CUT: TWO NO-NECK MUSCLEHEADS EXIT HUM-V at CTU MEDICAL,

CITY HALL, MEDIA FRENZY as PRESIDENTIAL LIMO

arrives, CAPTIVE PALMER watching TV NEWS BROADCAST from CITY HALL,

SECOND BLACK HUM-V rolls down MOUNTAIN PASS,

into INDUSTRIAL AREA carved into MOUNTAIN

FULL, WIDE ON MOUNTAIN INDUSTRIAL AREA

NOTE: HELICOPTER LANDING PAD higher up the

MOUNTAIN PASS

HUM-V approaches CLOSED CHAIN-LINK FENCE/GATE, stops

MANDY EXITS HUM-V, BOLT CUTTERS in hand

..CUTS the CHAIN securing the GATE

..OPENS FRONT GATE, RETURNS TO HUM-V DRIVER'S

SIDE

PAN and FOLLOW HUM-V INTO INDUSTRIAL AREA

NOTE: LARGE PLACARD bolted to FENCE:

'GEMNITRIX LABORATORIES'

--CLOSED-- CONDENMED PROPERTY

TRESSPASSERS WILL BE PROSECUTED

HUM-V cruises through OPEN FRONT GATE

CUT TO EXT. GEMINITRIX LABS RESEARCH FACILITY

HUM-V pulls up to MAIN FACILITY BUILDING, stops

near a THIRD HUM-V

4 ARMED THUGS await MANDY'S ARRIVAL

MANDY, MARIE, DELPY and TONY EXIT HUM-V

TONY'S HEAD is shrouded in BLACK HOOD

MANDY removes BLACK HOOD from TONY'S HEAD

TONY begins glancing around, trying to absorb as much detail about his surroundings as he can before..

.. THUG WHACKS TONY across the NECK with the butt of an ASSAULT RIFLE

TONY collapses to the ground, clutching his neck and shoulder

MANDY

Get up!

MANDY looks to the THUG who just whacked TONY

MANDY

Get him up!

THUG complies, slinging ASSAULT RIFLE and leaning over, heaving TONY to his feet again

TONY glares at MANDY, then at THUG

TONY

Does he Roll-over and Sit too?

MANDY raises her Uzi 9mm-SUBMACHINE GUN,

aims at TONY, raising an eyebrow at him as well

MANDY

Wanna play dead?

MARIE WARNER speaks out about the turn of events

MARIE

Not yet, Mandy!

Remember, we need him!

MARIE steps up, between MANDY and TONY, smiling, gazing long and deep into TONY'S EYES

MARIE

You have beautiful brown eyes,

Agent Almeida.. Like my Reza's

eyes.. We need your eyes..

MARIE steps away from TONY, nodding to THUG

behind him

THUG shoves TONY forward, to FRONT DOOR of MAIN COMPLEX BUILDING

The DOOR is sealed, with a WARNING similar to the one on the FRONT GATE: CLOSED, CONDEMNED, seal only to be broken by a ranking official of the CIA, FBI, NSA, or other authorized Security Personnel only

There is a KEYPAD, a PALM PRESSURE PLATE and a RETINAL SCANNER

MARIE

..and your big, strong hands..

TONY glances around again, from MANDY to MARIE

TONY

You're all insane if you think I'm

going to help you with any of this!

After what you did to Michelle..

THUG steps forward, thrusting the ASSAULT RIFLE

forcefully into TONY'S mid-section

TONY buckles, gasping for breath

MANDY steps to the HUM-V, ducking inside, then

steps back, holding ANGELA in the hands that, moments ago, held a MACHINE GUN

MANDY

What happened with Michelle was an unfortunate accident.. a mistake!

A regrettable mistake..

But, make no mistake here, Agent

Alemeida, you will help us!

Not because of what happened to your

wife, but to prevent the very same from happening to your son..

MANDY nods, motions to the THUG once more

THUG lifts TONY to an upright position and

shoves him to the CONTROL PANELS

TONY

But, I'm Inactive!

I've been in prison for

over a year! I'm no longer

authorized—

MANDY

Then, you are of no use to us..

Get down on your knees..

TONY glances over his shoulder slightly, as MIGUEL starts to fuss and cry

MANDY

Agent Almeida! If you ARE Inactive,

and cannot access these security

counter-measures, you have outlived your usefulness..

We will simply contact CTU or the FBI using your cell phone, and summon your replacement..

Trust me, your son will not be kept from you and your wife for long!

Down on your knees!

TONY bites his lower lip and huffs angrily

TONY

Wait!

TONY steps forward, placing his OPEN PALM on the

PRESSURE PLATE READER

SOUND OF A COMPUTER TONE CHIMING 'PRIMARY ACCESS GRANTED'

A REPEATING TONE, an ALARM TIMER, counts down 30

SECONDS.. 'AWAITING SECONDARY RETINAL CONFIRMATION'

TONY leans forward, lowering his HEAD, pressing

his EYE against the RETINAL SCANNER PORT

SOUNDS OF ANOTHER COMPUTER TONE CHIMING 'IDENTITY CONFIRMED'

'ACCESS GRANTED'

SOUNDS OF COMPUTER DISENGAGING and MECHANICAL LOCK UNLOCKING

PAN ON CLOSE ON MANDY, MARIE and ZEPHRAM DELPY, each beaming

TONY steps back, scowling, turns to face MANDY,

beaten

MANDY nods, motions to THUG

TONY flinches prematurely, presumptive

THUG steps up, butt-stroking TONY across the JAW with the ASSAULT RIFLE

TONY goes down again, collapsing in a heap

THUG steps up, tugs DOOR OPEN

MED ON TERRORISTS, TONY silhouetted in DOORWAY to GEMINITRIX

12:14am

CUT TO CITY HALL

WAYNE PALMER stands at PODIUM on CITY HALL STEPS,

crowds cheer, media swarms

WAYNE

Everyone please..

I am not at liberty to discuss the

nature of events which led to the crash which took the life of Senator Keeler and Vice President Prescott.

Rest assured though, that neither myself nor the President were seriously injured, and that we are pursuing every avenue of investigation, in cooperation with local law enforcement and counter-terrorist agencies in order to bring to justice the perpetrators of the heinous acts of this morning..

But, you don't have to take my word for it.. Ladies and gentlemen, let me present, your fearless leader,

President David Palmer!

WAYNE motions to the LIMO, CROWD and MEDIA turn as LIMO DOOR swings open, and..

..DAVID PALMER EMERGES, smiling, waving

DAVID steps up the steps of CITY HALL, greeting, shaking hands, meeting WAYNE at the PODIUM

DAVID

Thank you! Thank you everyone!

Except for this weather, this is

exactly the kind of support and

reception that has kept myself,

my administration, and my family strong over these last 4 trying years.. And, although we're in the home-stretch now, the final months of my term winding down, I promise to do everything in my power in the time remaining to bolster continued support for the Democratic Party for the next 4 years as well as the foreseeable future!

PAN from PALMERS POSTION, over the CHEERING CROWD

DAVID

To begin, means admitting mistakes.

As difficult a thing as it may be,

taking responsibility for mistakes made during my time in office, has always been a trademark, a cornerstone of my Presidency.

Admitting those mistakes has always been the first step toward change, toward rectifying those mistakes, and moving forward, begging your pardon..

In this light, I wish to announce publicly, here today, my intentions to offer Pardon to a few key individuals who have been wrongly persecuted for their actions and beliefs, as a result of misinformation and hasty judgments made on my behalf..

PAN across the CROWD again, waiting, in the rain

PALMER

First, Doctor Zephram Delpy,

biochemist, engineer, geneticist

extraordinaire, unjustly imprisoned for 'crimes against humanity' at a time in the world and in this nation's history, when such things as gene manipulation was considered grotesque and abhorrent. In fact, I have since become educated, and have realized that Doctor Delpy was simply a man ahead of his time..

and should be honored and revered for his genius, not shunned and caged like an animal..

I know there are those among us who believe that such things as human testing of genetics research is still a matter of science-fiction, well ahead of its time, and not to be taken seriously. In some ways, I do still agree, but Zephram Delpy and doctors like him do not deserve to be punished for forward-thinking and initiative, when such things may come to save millions of lives..

CROWD seems to turn, fewer cheers, more silence, sporadic BOOs and dissent

PAN ACROSS CROWD, pause as JACK BAUER weaves through the people, to the FRONT ROW

WAYNE PALMER nods, acknowledging JACK'S presence in CROWD

DAVID PALMER smiles and continues

DAVID

Speaking of saving millions of lives, CTU Agent Tony Almeida,

was partially responsible for doing just that, but was imprisoned after those horrifying events of a year ago, when the threat of a biological plague against Los Angeles and the entire country forced Agent Almeida to make an impossible choice..

He has served his time this past year, and should not be held accountable or responsible for a threat that was, ultimately, avoided.

FEWER CHEERS, more scattered dissent amongst the CROWD

DAVID

And finally..

Marie Warner—

A SHOUT from the CROWD, very close by

SHOUTING VOICE

Mister President!

PAN and CENTER ON CROWD, as TV CREW CAMERAS and ONLOOKERS gape at..

JACK BAUER, bounding over the GUARD RAILS shoving past SECRET SERVICE AGENTS around the PODIUM

DAVID

Let him through!

Please! Agents, stand down!

Ladies and gentlemen, I give you

CTU Agent Jack Bauer!!

JACK steps to the PODIUM, facing the PALMER BROTHERS, glancing out over the CROWD, uncomfortably

Suddenly, JACK pulls a HANDGUN from his COAT, waving it over the CROWD!

JACK

I cannot allow you to pardon these

criminals, Mister President!

SECRET SERVICE responds, AGENTS swarming, weapons drawn, aimed, poised against JACK

TV CAMERAS ROLL, STILL CAMERAS FLASH, MEDIA frenzy, CROWD screams and disperses

JACK seizes WAYNE PALMER, holding WAYNE hostage against a STONE PILLAR

WAYNE is genuinely shocked and surprised by this turn

WAYNE

What are you doing?!

This is—

JACK snaps, thrusting GUN against WAYNE'S BACK

JACK

I'm sorry, Mister President..

SOUNDS OF GUNSHOT, muffled against WAYNE'S BACK

SPOT OF BLOOD and HOLE in WAYNE'S CHEST as bullet passes clear through his torso, spattering over DAVID'S FACE

JACK FIRES AGAIN, into BACK OF WAYNE'S HEAD

SECRET SERVICE AGENTS SWARM over JACK, WAYNE, and DAVID, shoving PALMER away, down the STEPS, into LIMO

CUT TO PALMER'S CELL

DAVID PALMER watches, horrified as events unfold on LIVE NEWS BROADCAST

DAVID

Oh my God! Jack!?

Wayne? No..

PALMER gapes, stunned, collapses to the floor, crying

12:20am

CUT TO CTU MEDICAL CENTER, CURTAIN AREA 7

DR STEPHANIE MARCUS tends to RICK DELPY, performing CHECK-UP including blood-pressure, heart rate, pupil response

NO-NECK MUSCLEHEAD GOON stalks in

DOCTOR MARCUS turns, but is GRABBED BY THE NECK by the GOON, and lifted from the FLOOR by GOON'S LEFT HAND

GOON #1

You are no longer needed..

SOUNDS OF BONES CRUNCHING

DR MARCUS gasps, gurgles, twitches, kicks, claws.. DIES

SUPER-SOLDIER drops DR MARCUS' DEAD BODY, looks

over RICK'S unconscious form

CTU MEDICAL CENTER, ER-ICU

POLICE GUARD outside, stops KATE and KIM at DOOR

NOTE: TRAY with PLASTIC BAGS, storing BOB WARNER'S PERSONAL EFFECTS, including SILVER 45-caliber PISTOL, near POLICE GUARD

KATE

I'm Kate Warner! The man in that

room is my father! I need to speak to him before he's brought to surgery! It is extremely urgent!

Please! He is in critical condition!

If he doesn't survive..

POLICE GUARD nods to KATE, but points to KIM

GUARD

OK, 2 minutes.. Only one of you.

KATE glances at KIM, KIM steps back with ANGELA

KIM

I.. I should go say Goodbye to Rick.

KATE nods, steps past GUARD, into ER-ICU ROOM

INT. CTU MEDICAL CENTER, ER-ICU

KATE ENTERS, NURSE steps up, glances through SMALL

ROUND GLASS WINDOW to HALL, GUARD NODS, clearing KATE

NURSE hands KATE a MASK

KATE ties MASK over her NOSE and MOUTH, and

steps to BOB WARNER'S BEDSIDE

BOB WARNER is battered and bruised, WIRES and TUBES poking his HEAD, CHEST and ARMS, his breathing is low and shallow, labored

KATE steps up leans, kissing BOB'S FOREHEAD

KATE

Oh, Daddy..

BOB'S EYES flutter open slightly, sees KATE,

smiles

BOB

Kate.. I'm so sorry, Kate.

KATE

It's OK, Daddy, really.

I.. I just need to know,

who are those creeps from

the hills, and what's so

important about that CD?

BOB

Kate.. Destroy that CD..

It will only..

..bring more trouble..

It's.. it's imp..

important that you..

..destroy it..

before anyone else is..

MACHINES BELLS, WHISTLES and ALARMS sound

BOB gags, gasps, convulses

NURSES step up, pull KATE away from BED

KATE gasps, cries, backing toward the DOOR

KATE

Daddy?! No!

LIGHTS flicker, flash, and fade, as ALL GOES DARK

inside CTU MEDICAL CENTER

POLICE GUARD suddenly vaults backward, crashing

through ER-ICU DOOR, collapsing to the FLOOR hard!

KATE backs away from DOOR, trips over POLICE GUARD'S BODY, as..

SUPER SOLDIER stomps into ER-ICU

SUPER SOLDIER assaults NURSES, DOCTORS, MEDICAL STAFF who are tending to BOB WARNER

KATE crawls away, out into HALL

SUPER SOLDIER KILLS BOB WARNER, turns to DOOR

KATE struggles to stand up, pulls MEDICAL CART

CART tips, BOB WARNER'S PERSONAL EFFECTS clatter to the FLOOR

KATE fishes for SILVER 45-CALIBER PISTOL, then pushes along the floor away from ER-ICU as..

SUPER SOLDIER steps back through DOOR, into HALL

toward KATE

KATE aims, FIRES .45-CL PISTOL at SUPER SOLDIER

SOLDIER takes hit squarely to CHEST,

..and another

..another

..FALLS TO THE FLOOR, unmoving

KATE scrambles to her feet, racing down the HALL

KATE ducks into CURTAINED AREAS, feeling along the walls, ducking low and wandering along the wall, toward the EXIT

SECOND SUPER SOLDIER hears KATE, follows her into CURTAINED AREAS

SUPER SOLDIER SWINGS at KATE, KATE falls to FLOOR, crawling along the WALL, toward lighted EXIT

SOLDIER swats GAS VALVES, pulls tubes from WALLS

SOUNDS OF GASES SPRAYING, released into ROOM

KATE stumbles along CURTAINED AREAS, inspired by SUPER SOLDIER attack, she begins turning on all GAS VALVES as she goes, until..

..she ENTERS CURTAIN AREA 1, and is GRABBED FROM BEHIND!!

DARK FIGURE prepares to SMASH KATE in the FACE

KIM

O! RICK!! NO!

KATE

Kim! It's me! Kate!

RICK relaxes, looses his hold on KATE

KIM

What's going on, Kate?

Is it Carlos? How could he have

tracked us down?

KATE

I don't think these are the guys, Kim. They look like soldiers, mercenaries..

RICK

They may be here for me..

We need to get out of here!

KATE nods, moves to the WALL, TURNS ON GAS VALVES

KATE, KIM, ANGELA move from CURTAINED AREA

RICK pulls SHEET from RECOVERY BED, moves into HALL near EXIT DOOR

HALL is lit from DAYLIGHT OUTSIDE EXIT, KIM stops at EXIT, turns to RICK

KIM

Come on, Rick!

We've got to get out of here!

RICK turns to KIM, then back to FRONT DESK

RICK

Go, Kim! Get the baby out of here!

RICK grabs some ALCOHOL from FRONT DESK, dousing SHEET

..sprints from FRONT DESK, grabbing KIM'S ARM, tugging her to EXIT DOOR

SUPER SOLDIER #1 emerges from CURTAINED AREA

SUPER SOLDIER #2 emerges from MAINTENENCE CLOSET

BOTH SOLDIERS stomp toward EXIT DOOR

KATE, KIM, ANGELA EXIT CTU MEDICAL CENTER

RICK trails ALCOHOL-SOAKED SHEET in HALL, and out EXIT DOOR, following KIM

RICK fumbles in his PANTS POCKET, finds LIGHTER

..FLICKS LIGHTER, lights CLOTH SHEET

BEDSHEET IGNITES, burns quickly

KIM, KATE, and ANGELA RUN FROM MEDIUCAL FACILITY

..nearest vehicle is the BLACK HUM-V the SOLDIERS arrived in

KIM looks to KATE, motioning to HUM-V

KIM

Can you drive that thing?

KATE nods

KATE

After Jack's last rehab counseling session, we went off-roading in Death Valley to celebrate.. he let me drive awhile, we got stuck, camped out.. But, I can handle it on the open road..

Another touching story, if not for the dire

situation

KATE, KIM climb into still revving HUM-V in

PARKING LOT

KIM

Kate! Drive! Get us out of here!

SOUNDS OF MASSIVE EXPLOSION, FIREBALL erupts from INSIDE CTU MEDICAL FACILITY

KIM, KATE see EXPLOSION, RICK caught up in BLAST VAULTED up and away, crashing to PARKING LOT PAVEMENT 30 feet away from BUILDING!

KIM

RICK! NOOO!

KATE slides into DRIVER'S SEAT, working the STICK SHIFT

KIM screams, holding ANGELA close, as..

..SUPER SOLDIER emerges from BURNING BUILDING,

the SOLDIER himself engulfed by FIRE

KATE finds a gear, backs HUM-V up, wheels around, TOWARD MED-CENTER

KIM

KATE?! What are you doing?!

KATE

Hold on, Kim!

KATE revs ENGINE, shifts and guns HUM-V forward, cruising, slamming head-on into BURNING SUPER SOLDIER, continuing forward, CRASHING THROUGH MED-CENTER ENTRANCE!!

SUPER SOLDIER flops from HUM-V as MED-CENTER LOBBY collapses around him

KATE REVERSES HUM-V, EXITS MED-CENTER, thunders from PARKING LOT

SUPER SOLDIERS EMERGE FROM BURNING MED-CENTER

SUPER SOLDIERS look at each other, then at HUM-V

SUPER SOLDIER #1

Kate Warner..

SUPER SOLDIER #2

Warner Enterprises involvement

is no longer necessary..

SOLDIERS scan around the PARKING LOT, locate RICK, lying on the pavement

SOLDIERS move to acquire RICK

EXTREME CLOSE-UP ON SUPER SOLDIERS HEAD AND FACE

NOTE: SILVERY-GRAY SPARKLES dancing, swimming, moving,

living behind the EYES, as the NANOTECH BOTS work to gather information and complete their programming

12:27am

BOX CUT: SUPER SOLDIERS grab RICK from PAVEMENT,

KIM, KATE, ANGELA cruising in HUM-V,

CTU HELICOPTER hovering, setting down at CITY HALL

FULL ON CITY HALL

HELICOPTER LANDS, CHASE EDMUNDS emerges,

CHASE is dressed in TAC-TEAM BODY ARMOR, with

MP-5 ASSAULT RIFLE and SHOTGUN slung over his

back

NOTE: PRESIDENTIAL LIMO has rolled out, and is gone from CITY HALL

CHASE crosses STREET, to CITY HALL, meets and is

escorted by SECRET SERVICE

CHASE is denied access to CITY HALL crime scene

SECRET SERVICE

Sorry, Sir. The President was just

targeted by a man from CTU.

Chief of Staff Wayne Palmer was shot

and killed by that man..

CHASE gapes, stops resisting SECRET SERVICE

CHASE

Which Agent from CTU?

Was it Tony Almeida?

Because I assure you, he was acting

under duress!! They had taken his wife hostage by force, from the prison earlier this morning!

SECRET SERVICE

No, Sir.. it was not Agent Almeida..

It was Jack Bauer!

CHASE blinks, in complete shock and awe

CHASE

Jack? I don't believe it!

Where are you holding him now?

SECRET SERVICE

He's being held under heavy guard in

and antechamber in the building..

CHASE nods, glancing to the CITY HALL BUILDING

CHASE

Listen, you've got to let CTU handle

this! We have been collecting and collating data on this since the diversions at LAX and the prison.

If Jack Bauer has gone rogue, and is killing government officials, the LAST PLACE you want him held is City Hall!

Please! Let us handle this..

SECRET SERVICE glares at CHASE disapprovingly

CHASE glares straight back, somber but focused

SECRET SERVICE

Wait one moment..

SECRET SERVICE steps away, while OTHER AGENTS monitor CHASE

AGENT contacts CONTROL, over WRIST-COMM UNIT

CLOSE ON CHASE, sweat begins to trickle like rain on his forehead, slight tremors and quakes affect his posture and stance, his lip curls, and his eyes roll back as he waits..

SECRET SERVICE

OK.. Agent Bauer is—

CHASE rages out of control, lashing out, attacking SECRET SERVICE AGENTS on all sides, punching, kicking and struggling, finally making a break for the ENTRANCE DOOR to CITY HALL

CHASE storms through CITY HALL, driven, focused, on a mission

..locates HEAVILY GUARDED AREA, as SECRET SERVICE GUARDS on post are receiving incoming communication via EARPIECE COMM RECEIVERS

CHASE ducks away, bounding up a flight of steps, as SECRET SERVICE AGENTS draw weapons, and glance around cautiously

CHASE moves up stairs, around a corner and down a hall, stopping in front of OFFICE

..glances up and down HALL, cautiously, NO WITNESSES

CHASE ENTERS CITY HALL OFFICE

INT. CITY HALL, SECOND FLOOR OFFICE

CHASE glares at a few EMPLOYEES as he enters, scanning the room appraisingly, unslinging the SHOTGUN from over his back

ALL EMPLOYEES Scatter and scramble from the room

CHASE steps to the near CORNER, aims at the CORNER OF THE FLOOR, and FIRES 2 QUICK BLASTS

from the SHOTGUN

OLD ROTTED FLOORBOARDS GIVE WAY, CHASE falls through FLOOR, into ANTECHAMBER BELOW

JACK is seated, awaiting interrogation

JACK jumps up, startled as CHASE falls in

CHASE

CTU! I'm here to get you out!

CLOSE ON JACK, smiling at CHASE

NOTE: SILVERY SPARKLES behind JACK'S EYES

PAN TO CLOSE ON CHASE, laughing back at JACK

NOTE: SAME SILVERY SPARKLE in CHASE'S EYES!!

EXT. DOOR to ANTECHAMBER bursts inward,

ARMED GUARDS ENTER

CHASE tosses JACK the SHOTGUN,

CHASE takes up the MP-5 ASSAULT RIFLE

CHASE and JACK take down SECRET SERVICE GUARDS, with a rain of gunfire

JACK, CHASE storm from ANTECHAMBER, to MAIN HALL

CHASE pauses, pulls small HOCKEY PUCK-SHAPED OBJECT from his COAT POCKET

CHASE presses a BUTTON on the PUCK,

the PUCK BEEPS a SINGLE, QUICK TONE

CHASE slides the PUCK across the MAIN HALL FLOOR

PUCK skitters across the FLOOR, rolling and stopping against the MAIN EXIT DOORS

EXPLOSIVE CHARGE DETONATES, blasting the MAIN DOORS off their hinges, showering the SECRET SERVICE AGENTS outside the DOOR with shrapnel, glass

JACK, CHASE race from CITY HALL, crossing onto street, BOARDING HELICOPTER

HELICOPTER takes flight, flying NORTH over LA

WIDE FROM STREET, back toward CITY HALL

NOTE DAMAGE, DESTRUCTION and DEATH in the wake of

ESCAPING CTU AGENTS, JACK BAUER and CHASE EDMUNDS!

12:34am

CUT TO CTU OPS COMM

FIELD OPS TAC-TEAM file in, CHLOE in CUSTODY

MILO and ADAM watch as TAC-TEAM takes CHLOE to

HOLDING ROOM 1

MILO steps up, follows TAC-TEAM LEADER to HOLDING

MILO

Hey! Ho there, guys! Hold up!

What's going on?

Where's Director Davies?

TAC-TEAM LEADER ignores MILO

MILO gets in TAC-TEAM LEADER'S FACE, demanding

MILO

My name is Milo Pressman..

I have been working here at CTU

off-and-on for about 4 years.

Right now, today, I am the ranking

technical expert on the floor, which makes me the man in charge, until Director Davies returns..

So, I'll ask you again, Where is Director Garland Davies?

TAC-TEAM LEADER stands at attention sharply,

suddenly

MILO smiles, nods, struts around for a moment, before..

..DIVISION CHIEF BRAD HAMMOND saunters around

CORNER, into HALLWAY to HOLDING ROOMS

HAMMOND

Stand down, Pressman..

I'll ask the questions around here!

MILO turns, glances at HAMMOND, then looks away

ADAM rushes around corner, into HALL

ADAM

Hey, Milo! Heads up..

ADAM pauses, swallowing hard, seeing HAMMOND

ADAM

Uhhm, since we're now under

lock-down conditions, I was just going to let you know the new system pass-codes for this block..

I see now that Director Hammond can bring you up to speed, so I'll just get back to manning things on the floor now then..

HAMMOND turns, greeting ADAM

HAMMOND

Kaufman.. Pressman.. So, which one

of you jokers is actually in charge around here today?

MILO and ADAM glance at each other, then at HAMMOND dumbly

MILO

Uh, HE is..

ADAM

Milo is!

HAMMOND glances between the two techs, shaking his head

HAMMOND

Well, someone better tell me where

Director Davies is, or I'll have you all up on charges!

HAMMOND, ADAM, and MILO'S gazes all circulate,

ending up on TAC-TEAM LEADER

TAC-TEAM LEADER pauses, shifts, caves under

pressure

TAC-TEAM LEADER

He.. He's gone after the rogue,

Sir.. He's taken Bravo Team to track

and apprehend Jack Bauer..

I was debriefed and instructed not to relay this information to anyone at CTU, to prevent collusion..

HAMMOND

Collusion? From this tech-team?

Helping Jack Bauer avoid arrest for his crimes? Unthinkable!

Pressman here almost single-handedly

cracked the encrypted key card that led to the downfall of the Drazens

4 years ago! And, Chloe O'Brien prevented a malevolent worm from completely destroying CTU and Division systems during the viral threat last year!

And Adam..

HAMMOND glances to ADAM, then to MILO, both of whom

shrug and blink in silence

MILO

Adam took all Chase's phone calls,

and talked to Kim..

ADAM

Coordinated communications from various field agents and operatives..

HAMMOND

That's right! Adam is just as much a part of this team as the others!

I will not have the good names of these agents sullied with any more talk of treason, collusion, or coercion of any kind!

Now, stand down, Sergeant, so that I may debrief Miss O'Brien properly!

TAC-TEAM LEADER steps away from HOLDING ROOM

DOOR

HAMMOND glances to ADAM

HAMMOND

You're in charge of comm around

here, right, Kaufman?

ADAM glances to MILO, who shrugs once more

ADAM nods, mumbling

HAMMOND

Good! Bring in the recording

equipment, monitor and document Chloe's debrief..

HAMMOND shifts his gaze to MILO

HAMMOND

And, you.. get back to your station.

Locate rogue agent JACK BAUER!

Active intelligence has it as a high probability that President Palmer is still very much in jeopardy, and Bauer may very well be the hit-man..

MILO and ADAM nod and EXIT HALL, responding to

HAMMOND'S orders

12:41am

BOX CUTS: ADAM, HAMMOND, prepping to interrogate CHLOE,

KATE, KIM cruising in HUM-V, SUPER SOLDIERS storming from CTU MEDICAL, PALMER in captivity, stressed, pacing

PALMER glances around his CELL, not seeing any SURVEILLENCE CAMS

PALMER removes his WRISTWATCH, moves to the DOOR

..leans and sets the WRISTWATCH on the FLOOR, propped against the DOOR and DOORFRAME, beneath BOTTOM HINGE

..rises, continues pacing, grumbling, watching NEWS REPORT at CITY HALL

FULL ON HUM-V, KATE driving, KIM cuddling ANGELA

SOUND of COMPUTER-GENERATED =BLIP= beeping in rhythmic tone

KIM glances at DASHBOARD HEADS-UP DISPLAY

NOTE: RED DOT blinks with each BLIP TONE

KIM

Kate, what's that?

KATE glances at HUD, raising eyebrow curiously

KATE

I don't know.. maybe some sort

of GPS tracking system?

KIM

Tracking what?

KATE

I don't know..

KIM

Maybe we should try to follow it?

Get some information, intel and

report it back to CTU, Chase or my Dad, or the police or something..

KATE glances to KIM, concerned

KATE

I was just going to get you home, Kim. This whole thing doesn't concern you.. it was my father who was connected to Carlos and those men, for the data on that disc..

It's supposed to be your wedding day, for God's sake, Kim! You shouldn't be dealing with any of this!

KIM blinks, thinks a moment, and replies

KIM

But, Deborah Ramsey is connected to

Chase, because of Angela! She came to me before you got involved! And, now, these terrorists and gang members are after ME! I left your laptop at the medical center, so we can't access the data on this CD from here. We need to find out what's on this disc, and get that data back to CTU.. Whatever this GPS blip is, it's obviously connected, and important, to those two terrorist soldiers who blew up CTU Medical..

If Chase or my dad go up against these people without the intelligence we have, there's no guarantee that they will survive!

We have to get more information, Kate! We have to do what we can!

KATE looks pensive, concerned, but finally nods

KATE

OK, Kim.. OK, we'll go..

KATE rounds a corner, while KIM tinkers with the

HUD DISPLAY CONSOLE dials and switches

SOUNDS OF STATIC CRACKLING, VOICES over HUD SPEAKER

VOICE 1

..rendezvous in 18 minutes..

Warner Industrial Complex,

downtown..

KATE looks to KIM, KIM is already nodding

KIM

You wanted answers..

KATE

Call Jack! We'll need him!

KIM pats herself down, pondering

KIM

I can't! I gave my cell phone to

Chase before he left! We've got to go back to CTU!

KATE

But.. we've only got 18 minutes to

get downtown to gather information on whatever those soldiers are planning..

We can be back with the CD, and the intel from Daddy's company, in a half hour, Kim! 30 minutes, that's all!

KIM frowns, uncertain

KATE

Kim! These people killed your friend, Rick, and my father!

Whatever they are planning at Warner Industries it can't be good!

We are the only ones in any position to do something..

KATE

Listen, as soon as we get there, we will find a phone and call for help.. the police, CTU, Jack and Chase, anyone and everyone.

We have to hurry, Kim..

KIM

You're driving.. Let's go!

CUT TO PALMER'S HOLDING CELL

PALMER pacing, hears DOOR LOCK being released

DAVID PALMER sits on the tattered old BUNK BED,

drumming his fingers together nervously

THUG enters, carrying a DINNER TRAY, with a

PAPER PLATE, SANDWICHES and PAPER CUP of WATER

PALMER stands, THUG GLARES, hand on his hip-holstered TASER

THUG

Sit down!

PALMER sits, eyeing THUG closely

THUG sets TRAY on TV, turns to PALMER

THUG

Eat! You have 10 minutes..

THUG turns, EXITS PALMER'S CELL

PALMER pauses a moment, then rises, crosses CELL

..kneels at DOOR, pressing DOOR gently

DOOR crack open, having not sealed itself completely, due to PALMER'S WRISTWATCH falling into CRACK between DOOR and DOOR FRAME

PALMER recovers broken WRISTWATCH, pockets it, rising and slowly pushing DOOR open, peeking into DIMLY-LIT HALLWAY

PALMER watches in silence as SOLDIER-THUG moves

away, rounds corner and disappears

PALMER glances up and down HALL, considering his

options

12:47am

CUT TO GEMINITRIX LABORATORIES

This is a maddeningly massive bio-genetic engineering

research lab. COMPUTER CONSOLES, MAINFRAME COMPUTER BANKS, DISPLAYS, MONITORS, and GAUGES dominate the walls and floor of this, the RESEARCH AREA

DOCTOR DELPY wanders among the VARIOUS SYSTEMS, activating them and monitoring as they come online

MANDY

I'm bringing the security grid

online.. Marie, you can reconfigure the access codes and retinal scan now.. Upload our data quickly Marie!

That will lock-out all other access but the 3 of us.. No one else gets in or out of here without one of us!

MARIE

I'm on it.. System is rebooting..

It's going to be a few minutes..

DELPY

Don't worry, my children..

We have plenty of time now..

MANDY activates SECURITY GRID, CAMERAS, MOTION SENSORS, ALARM TRIGGERS, all displayed on a large, detailed COMPLEX/AREA MAP

TONY glances at SECURITY CAM MONITORS, then to MARIE, MANDY and THUGS, all who have other things occupying them in that moment

MANDY turns attention from activation of system to monitoring of incoming data

TONY speaks up, distracting MANDY for a minute

TONY

What the Hell is this place?

Looks like something out of a

late-night monster movie!

MANDY glares at TONY'S lack of vision, but..

ZEPHRAM DELPY laughs

DELPY

Actually, that's a fair analogy, Agent Almeida, coming from someone of your intelligence and upbringing..

To those of us of superior breeding and intellect, this place is nothing less than the future of all Mankind.. a legacy, from a father to his childr— to his child..

MANDY glances to DELPY sternly

TONY reacts appropriately

TONY

Relax, Mandy.. I've known who you

are since the prison break..

MANDY turns to TONY, curious

MANDY

What is it that you think you know,

Agent Almeida? What could you

possibly—

TONY

Amanda Louise Delpy, born..

or was it hatched? August 29, 1975,

to Doctor Zephram and Louisa Delpy,

San Diego Memorial Hospital..

Your mother died, due to complications of child-birth, leaving you in the care of your doting, but distant, dissident father.. Raised by nannies and private home-school-tutors, the apple of you father's eye, or at least, his pocketbook, as he lavished you with material wealth in a vain effort to compensate for his lack of physical attention..

Things only got worse for poor pathetic Mandy when your father took a new wife, and spawned a scrapping son, Richard Zephram Delpy in 1980..

We ran extensive checks on your background once we pieced together your connections to Nina Myers, Max Devilin, and the rest of the Operation: Proteus Players..

Shall I go on?

MANDY glares at TONY, her hatred boiling over

MANDY

NO! I've heard quite enough!

Enough to last a lifetime!

Shut up, Agent Almeida!

TONY continues to goad her

TONY

I don't get it!

Why are we even here right now?

You take all the risk, go through the trouble to bust your father out of prison, only to throw him back together with his long lost son and the research that kept him away from you in the first place..

TONY turns his attentions to MARIE, casting pensive glances behind MARIE, to the SECURITY CAM MONITORS

TONY

And, you? What exactly is your role

in all this? You just don't seem to fit here any more than she does..

MANDY

Enough! I told you to shut up!

MANDY motions to the THUGS, who move toward TONY

THUG

You are no longer needed..

DELPY screams and curses, as TONY lashes out, assaulting the SUPER SOLDIERS in the

RESEARCH AREA

DELPY

NO! Don't! You'll damage the equipment! Take him outside!

Kill him outside!!

MANDY motions again, and the SOLDIERS grab TONY

TONY fights back, dodging and punching, though his every strike has little to no affect on the towering terrors, the SUPER SOLDIER THUGS

NOTE: SECURITY MONITORS display arrival of another vehicle at the front gate

MANDY, SUPER SOLDIERS, TONY EXIT RESAERCH AREA

MARIE checks SECURITY ACCESS REBOOT MONITOR, then steps to DELPY, smiling happily

DELPY smiles at her swagger, glancing at her even as he calculates and configures the system controls

DELPY

So, my child.. What IS your role in all of this?

MARIE steps back, pouting, frowning

MARIE

Don't.. don't call me that!

DELPY looks at MARIE with concern

MARIE

'My child'.. makes you sound like,..

and you are definitely NOT my

father!

MARIE wraps her arms around DELPY'S NECK,

stepping up, kissing him long and deep

12:52am

EXT. GEMINITRIX MOUNTAIN RESEARCH FACILITY

CHERRY RED MUSTANG cruises up to FRONT GATE,

slows, then charges through open gate

JACK BAUER enters GEMINITRIX LAB SITE!

CENTER ON, FOLLOW JACK, driving RENTAL MUSTANG

into GEMINITRIX FACILITY GROUNDS

JACK uses CELL PHONE, as MUSTANG coasts quietly into PARKING LOT

CUT TO CTU OPS COMM, WORK STATIONS

SOUND OF CTU PHONE RINGING

..at MILO'S STATION

MILO answers PHONE

MILO

Ops, Pressman..

BOX CUT JACK vs MILO

JACK

Milo, it's me..

I'm at Geminitrix Labs.

What do you have on this place?

MILO

I pumped everything to your data-pad, Jack.. You should have full-access—

JACK

I don't have my data-link, Milo!

I haven't had it since this morning, the mugging at the seaport warehouse!

MILO

Holy cow, Jack! I've been shunting every last ounce of intel on this case through your data-link! What a waste of time!

JACK

I'm sorry, Milo! Just tell me what you've got on Geminitrix!

MILO

OK, OK.. well, it's been out of commission since Delpy's arrest, condemned, but never slated for destruction due to red-tape and bureaucratic nonsense..

The security system is keyed to government personnel only.. I can get you access codes..

JACK

Hurry, Milo! I'm on-site!

JACK slides from MUSTANG, approaching MAIN

BUILDING FRONT DOOR

MILO

It's searching, Jack.. just a sec..

You know, if Hammond wasn't busy

pumping Chloe for information on you, he would have my—

JACK

Wait! Milo! You mean Hammond's at CTU? Dammit! Log off now, Milo!

Lock-down protocol prohibits all active searches on the global net!

You're being monitored, Milo!

Get off the net now!

JACK is disconnected from MILO

JACK listens intently, DIAL TONE

MILO looks up from WORK STATION, at HAMMOND

glaring down on him

BOX CUT: MILO being led to INTERROGATION in HOLDING ROOM 2,

JACK stepping to MAIN BUILDIGN FRONT DOOR,

MARIE working to reconfigure SECURITY ACCESS

FULL ON GEMINITRIX COMPOUND, OUTSIDE MAIN BUILDING

JACK examines HAND-PRESSURE PLATE, RETINAL SCANNER

JACK looks into RETINAL SCANNER

..places his PALM flat against PRESSURE PLATE

NOTE: NO BEEPS, NO BLIPS, NO ACCESS!

MARIE has successfully LOCKED OUT SYSTEM!

JACK steps back from ACCESS PANEL, examining FRONT DOOR carefully

As JACK investigate possible other means of accessing MAIN BUILDING, the SECURE FRONT DOOR suddenly CLICKS, and swings open slowly

JACK ducks against the FRONT WALL, near the DOOR, as..

..TONY ALMEIDA steps form GEMINITRIX LABS

JACK lashes out, PUNCHING TONY in the FACE

TONY collapses to the GROUND

12:59:56..57..58..59..

1:00pm


	9. 1pm to 2pm

1:00pm

BOX CUTS: TONY and JACK squaring off at GEMINITRIX, HAMMOND,

MILO and CHLOE squaring off at CTU, JACK (2) and CHASE circling for landing in HELICOPTER, KIM and KATE cruising downtown in HUM-V

FULL ON INT. GEMINITRIX LABS

MANDY, MARIE monitoring EXIT, DELPY powering up ALL SYSTEMS

MANDY

Bauer is here!

Back off, boys!

Let them finish each other off!

SUPER SOLDIERS step back from OPEN ENTRANCE DOOR

JACK steps up, past TONY, tries to ENTER BUILDING

TONY lunges up, TACKLES JACK back away from ENTRANCE

DOOR CLOSES, locks, sealing JACK and TONY out again

TONY climbs up, over JACK, pounding away at JACK

TONY

You son of a bitch!

You killed her!

Die, you son of a bitch!

JACK lets TONY wail, staring up at him blankly, beat

TONY stiffens, pulls JACK'S PISTOL from JACK'S COAT,

aiming at JACK'S HEAD

JACK

Do it.. C'mon, Tony!

TONY'S finger twitches, tightening on the TRIGGER

..PULLS the TRIGGER!

BULLET splashes in MUD near JACK'S HEAD

TONY

Live with it, you son of a bitch!

Just add Michelle to the list of

innocents you've killed..

with all the others..

JACK stares up at TONY, beaten and broken

TONY stands, glaring down at JACK, somber

JACK

Tony, you have to listen to me, and believe me when I tell you, I did not kill Michelle!

TONY

So, you're telling me you weren't at the prison this morning? You didn't shove Michelle.. forget it Jack!

I was there! I was looking into your eyes as you pushed her! You sick sorry bastard!

JACK

TONY! Listen! I WAS at the prison, but never made it to the roof until—

TONY

Are you using again, Jack?

Out of your mind strung out on heroin? I WAS THERE, Jack!

You murdered my wife just for kicks while I watched!

JACK

So, then, tell me Tony..

Why am I here? Why are you still breathing?

TONY

No, Jack.. YOU tell me!

JACK

I'm following a thread for CTU, that

links Zephram Delpy to the attempted

assassination of President Palmer!

I know about Michelle, Tony! Milo was tracking her cell signal on the chopper before she died..

I assumed you were part of the threat, when I saw you here, still alive! Why are you still alive, Tony? I'm guessing they only needed you to get past the door security..

TONY considers, realizes the truth, extends his hand

to help JACK stand

TONY

I'm alive because of you, Jack..

CUT TO CTU, HOLDING ROOM 1

HAMMOND interrogates CHLOE, ADAM monitors recording equipment

HAMMOND

How is it that you were arrested

at the Whitefield Shopping Center,

while Jack Bauer escaped custody?

CHLOE frowns, uncertain of her response

CHLOE

Well, Sir.. I was responsible for

maintaining control of the prisoner..

HAMMOND

You mean Bauer? You were in charge

of controlling Bauer?

CHLOE

No, Sir. At that point, Jack was back in control, and we were convinced that Harleigh Cooper was a threat.. We were only at the mall to acquire a phone after the crash, to call Milo and request transport—

HAMMOND

Is that when Pressman was first brought into this? as a stooge for Jack Bauer's twisted game?

CHLOE scowls at HAMMOND'S TONE, and bristles

CHLOE

Milo's no stooge, Sir!

And Jack Bauer is not playing a twisted game! Harleigh Cooper was

threatening us in German! Jack had broken her, she was caught! She's involved in whatever is happening today, so we were bringing her in when Davies went off on his power trip and called in the Tac-Teams! THAT'S why Jack fled custody! Davies arrested me and favored Harleigh! You need to check on Harleigh Cooper Davies, or whatever her name is! Director Davies said she was his daughter!!

HAMMOND, CHLOE look to ADAM, ADAM looks back blankly

HAMMOND looks to CHLOE, nodding

HAMMOND

We'll check into all the details of

your story so far, Miss O'Brien..

If any or all of it is verifiable,

which I strongly doubt, you may be released..

Sit tight..

HAMMOND, ADAM rise and EXIT HOLDING ROOM 1

CHLOE fidgets and frowns nervously

EXT. HOLDING ROOM 1

A CTU TECH awaits ADAM and HAMMOND'S EXIT, handing ADAM some documents

ADAM examines DOCUMENTS

ADAM

The ballistics report on the rounds

pulled from Director Davies' vest,

and the gun found at the scene, registered as Jack's back-up piece..

HAMMOND raises an eyebrow, while ADAM frowns and sighs

ADAM

It's a match.. it WAS Jack!

HAMMOND

OK, contact LAPD and FBI..

It's time to make this public!

We've got a rogue agent, and he's a

genuine, serious threat! Find out about Palmer's location and condition, try to locate Director Davies, and get the drag net out for Jack Bauer!

HAMMOND moves to HOLDING ROOM 2, ADAM moves to WORK

STATIONS to follow-up on HAMMOND'S instruction

1:07pm

CUT TO MOUNTAIN RETREAT, PALMER in captivity

DAVID PALMER makes way from his CELL, down a DARK HALL

to STAIRS leading UP

DAVID glances around the room, then

climbs STAIRS

INT. MOUNTAIN RETREAT

Looks like this could be a vacation hide-away cabin for anyone to escape the big city LA lifestyle. It's

rustic and cozy, quite livable, not nearly the cold dark foreboding prison PALMER was expecting.

DAVID makes his way along the halls, past a few closed doors, around a corner, and spots the EXIT

..approaches the EXIT DOOR cautiously, but quickly,

..opens the DOOR

..sees JACK BAUER stepping up to open the door

from outside!

DAVID

Jack! Thank God!

JACK looks down at the PRESIDENT still crouching, sneaking along

..lifts a knee fast and furiously, catching DAVID under his chin!

DAVID reels, blood dribbling from his mouth

JACK steps up and punches DAVID in the JAW,

dropping the PRESIDENT to the floor!

CHASE enters the RETREAT, following JACK

CHASE blinks and shudders with spasms as he enters, noting the PRESIDENT, and JACK having just beat PALMER senseless

CHASE phases out of SUPER-SERUM side-effects,

now gaping in disgusted disgrace at JACK

CHASE

Mister President?

Are you OK?

Jack! What are you doing?!

JACK glares at CHASE, as CHASE is overcome by the draining effects of the SERUM on his system

CHASE collapses to his knees, weak and disoriented

THUGS arrive from within the RETREAT, responding to

the voices and noise

JACK

Give me a hand with these two..

JACK and THUGS wrangle DAVID and CHASE, navigate HALLS, STAIRS, return BOTH to DAVID'S CELL

JACK looks to the THUGS, disappointed, angry

JACK

You're supposed to be watching him!

Keep a guard posted on this door at

all times!

JACK singles out one THUG, stepping to him

JACK

You know why I'm here..

THUG nods, leading JACK away, up stairs

1:11pm

CUT TO INT. WARNER ENTERPRISES, OFFICE

KATE and KIM arrive on the 21st FLOOR,

WARNER ENTERPRISES OFFICE LEVEL, EXIT ELEVATOR

WARNER employees mill about, taking calls and making deals, completely oblivious to the fact that BOB WARNER was in a CAR ACCIDENT and later killed

EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT MARCIA DUNLAP mans the RECEPTION AREA

KATE glances up and down ENTRY HALL, cautiously

KATE

I think we're OK..

My father's office is just ahead.

KIM

OK.. You go on ahead, I'm going to

try to call Chase or my dad..

KATE nods, crossing the HALL, toward the OFFICES

MARCIA greets KATE with a big, fake smile as she approaches

MARCIA

Good Afternoon, Miss Warner..

If you're here to see your

father, I'm sorry, but he's stepped

out for an Eleven o'clock meeting,

and he hasn't returned yet..

MARCIA notes all of KATE'S cuts, bruises and bandages

MARCIA

My goodness! Look at you!

Are you alright? If this is urgent,

I can try to reach your father..

KATE looks at MARCIA, brushes some hair over her bandaged face, and smiles slightly

KATE

No, Marcia, that's OK..

My father..

KATE cracks, unable to keep it together, she begins to sob, tears rolling down her cheeks

KATE

There was a car accident..

KIM steps to KATE, holding her tenderly

MARCIA gasps and frowns

KIM

Listen, we just need to gather a few

things from Mister Warner's office, then we will be on our way..

MARCIA looks at KIM, unsympathetic to her, but she reaches out across the desk to hold KATE'S HAND, while the 'office gossip' controller takes over

MARCIA

Is Mister Warner going to be OK?

We should call and send flowers,

or..

KATE glances around, as everyone else continues in their work

She looks to KIM, the MARCIA, then the OTHERS around the OFFICE, sniffles, and straightens up some

KATE

Listen, everyone.. I'm sorry to

be the one to tell you all this,

but my father, Bob Warner, was..

..killed earlier today.. as the result of a car accident..

I.. I don't know what this means

as far as the future of Warner Industries, or Warner Enterprises International.. We'll have to sit down with the Board, and make some decisions about things in a few days..

I just.. thought you all should know, and to hear it from me, before the office gossip got out of control..

The OFFICE and EMPLOYEES fall silent, in consideration and respect for BOB WARNER

KATE sighs, and turns back to MARCIA

KATE

Has my father had any..

Visitors this morning, within the

last hour or so? Strangers, new clients, whatever?

MARCIA

Uh, no.. He has a few meetings set

for this afternoon, but nothing

about new or potential clients..

Everything is in his Day Planner or on his Computer Scheduler, in his office..

KATE nods,

KATE

OK, I see.. Thank you Marcia.

I should see about those items

in the office.. and, this is Kim..

She would like to make a few phone calls, if that's alright?

MARCIA smiles sadly, and nods

MARCIA

Of course, of course..

Please, by all means, help

yourself..

KIM stops at the FRONT DESK, picks up the PHONE

KIM presses some buttons quickly, pauses..

no dial tone

KIM flicks the DISCONNECT BAR repeatedly, dials again

..again, no dial tone.. PHONE LINES are dead..

KIM

Uhmm, there's something wrong with

the phones..

MARCIA glances around the OFFICE, to the other TEMPS working other WORK STATIONS,

..all those who were involved in PHONE CONVERSTAIONS, are now staring or glaring at the PHONE, or glance to MARCIA and shrug, indicating faulty phone service

MARCIA

Oh? Hmmm..

I guess I'll just call for service..

Oops! I mean, let me buzz down to Maintenance, see what they can do..

MARCIA shoos KIM away from her DESK, while she makes the 'important call' downstairs, to MAINTENANCE

INT. BOB WARNER'S OFFICE

KATE unlocks the DOOR, ENTERS OFFICE

KATE walks briskly to BOB WARNER'S DESK, flips through he few NOTES and FILES on the DESK

..uncertain, KATE scoops all FILES and NOTES together in ONE FOLDER, then turns on the COMPUTER

NOTE: Hand-written NOTE on FOLDER FACE, reads:

'JONATHON 3pm .. A PHONE NUMBER.. 3am LAX FLIGHT #237, to MUNICH'

EXT WARNER ENTERPRISES OFFICE BUILDING

ANOTHER HUM-V pulls into PARKING LOT, driving slowly past KIM and KATE'S HUM-V

SECOND HUM-V rolls down into UNDERGROUND PARKING beneath OFFICE BUILDING

NOTE: At least 2 SUPER-SOLDIER-LOOKING THUGS

inside HUM-V

FOLLOW HUM-V to UNDERGROUND PARKING STRUCTURE

5 SUPER SOLDIERS EXIT HUM-V, 4 move immediately toward the ELEVATORS

LAST SUPER SOLDIER opens REAR DOOR to HUM-V, activates a COMPUTER DEVICE, connected to a LARGE KEG-LIKE STRUCTURE in the CARGO HOLD of the HUM-V

A BUSINESSMAN wanders across the PARKING AREA, waving a finger at the LARGE SOLDIER

BUSINESS MAN

Uhh, excuse me! This parking is for

Employees Only! Deliveries, service technicians, and visitors must park on—

THE SOLDIER turns to the BUSINESS MAN, clutching the

MAN by the neck, crushing his throat, then dropping the MAN to the pavement, dead.

ALL 5 SUPER SOLDIERS board ELEVATOR

ELEVATOR CLOSES, rises from PARKING STRUCTURE

INT. OFFICE BUILDING, BOB WARNER'S OFFICE

KATE quickly scans, points and clicks, accessing recent transaction history, billing, purchase orders, merchandise shipping schedules, etc..

NOTE: SEVERAL RECENT transactions across all accounts list GEMINITRIX LABS, authorized by BW and JB

Including a Shipping Docket connected to Bill of Lading for a shipment to the VENICE BEACH WAREHOUSE

(matches BILL OF LADING which JACK recovered)

KATE

Hmmm.. What's this?

Geminitrix Labs..

Jonathon.. Jonathon who?

A few more clicks of a few more keys, brings up SEARCH INFO on GEMINITRIX, including PHOTOS of DR. ZEPHRAM DELPY, greeting supporters and financial backers

KIM enters, quietly, steps to DESK

KIM

Kate..

KATE jumps with a start, gasping at KIM

KIM

Sorry.. phones are down.

I think maybe we should—

COMPUTER SCREEN suddenly fades to BLACK, POWER OUT!

KATE stands, taking FOLDER and notes, ushering KIM from the OFFICE

INT. WARNER ENTERPRISES OFFICE LOBBY

KIM and KATE cross from OFFICE toward ELEVATOR

ELEVATOR DOORS OPEN..

..ELEVATOR is EMPTY

KIM, ANGELA and KATE board ELEVATOR, ELEVATOR CLOSES,

descends

SECOND ELEVATOR RISES, STOPS, DOORS OPEN

..5 SUPER SOLDIERS EMERGE from SECOND ELEVATOR

MARCIA DUNLAP goes pale, blank and gapes at the SUPER-

SOLDIERS as they step from the ELEVATOR

CUT TO INT. ELEVATOR

ELEVATOR DOORS CLOSE, as..

SOUNDS OF RAPID-FIRE MACHINE GUN BLASTS outside ELEVATOR DOORS

SOUND OF ELEVATOR -DING!-

CUT TO LOBBY LEVEL

ELEVATOR DOORS OPEN

KATE and KIM wander from the ELEVATOR, EXIT the LOBBY

KIM stops, notes PUBLIC PAYPHONE across PARKING LOT

KIM

I'll be right there, Kate..

KATE takes a few steps to the HUM-V, turns to KIM

KATE

OK, hurry Kim..

Whatever was due to go on here

it's already late..

KIM nods to KATE, trotting to the PAY PHONES, ANGELA on her hip

KIM

Two minutes..

KATE nods in return, moves to HUM-V, climbs inside

KIM picks up PHONE, dials

CTU TECH

(on phone)

CTU Operations, this is Carla..

KIM

Carla, it's Kim Bauer..

Listen, I'm trying to find Chase or—

CARLA

Kim, protocol requires that all CTU

employees initiate contact by

stating name, access code and

priority level of the call.. Just

because your father is Jack Bauer, that doesn't preclude you from following proper procedure..

KIM sighs and grumbles, responding in robotic monotone

KIM

Kim Bauer, Clearance Code

T-45G-P1-Alpha, priority 7..

CARLA

Thank you.. please hold..

SOUNDS OF CLICK, as KIM is transferred

KIM

No, wait! Not a Priority Seven

technical call! I just need to patch

through to Chase or my dad!

SOUNDS OF CTU PHONE RINGING

BOX CUTS: KIM vs ADAM at CTU OPS COMM, WORK STATIONS

ADAM answers incoming call

ADAM

Ops, Kaufman..

KIM

Adam, it's Kim again..

Have you heard anything from Chase

or my father?

ADAM

Uhhmm.. well, not exactly, Kim..

KIM

What exactly does that mean, Adam? Have you heard from them or not?

What's going on?

ADAM

Well, Jack and Chase are now both

wanted for assault, murder, resisting arrest, and fleeing the scene at City Hall about an hour ago..

Palmer's Chief of Staff and brother, Wayne Palmer was killed, and Live News coverage has Jack as the trigger man!

KIM

What?! I can't believe it!

Well, I need someone from CTU out here at Warner Enterprises right away, Adam! Something is about to happen out here, something real bad, and—

ADAM

Wait! Wait! Kim?! How could you possibly know anything bad is about to happen? Shouldn't you be getting your hair and nails done for the wedding by now?

SOUNDS OF GLASS SHATTERING, GUN SHOTS BLASTING, SCREAMING

KIM glances up, as a MAN plummets from 20-stories up inside the OFFICE BUILDING

KIM

Oh my God! Send a team out here now, Adam! There's a man, he just fell out of the building, the Warner office building! And, I hear gunshots! It's started..

Send someone quick!

SUPER SOLDIER steps to the SHATTERED WINDOW,

glaring down into the PARKING LOT, as KIM glances up

KIM hangs up as a HUM-V wheels around from the PARKING LOT, stopping near KIM

HUM-V PASSENGER DOOR swings open, and KATE shouts at KIM from the HUM-V, in panic

KATE

Kim! Come on! Let's go!

KIM needs no further encouragement, she hops from the PARKING LOT into the HUM-V, as..

..KATE guns the engine and speeds from the PARKING LOT

1:26pm

BOX CUTS: KATE, KIM cruising from OFFICE, scared,

ADAM at CTU, dialing PHONE, calling FBI and LAPD

JACK, TONY wandering around outside GEMINITRIX,

DELPY, MARIE and MANDY inside GEMINITRIX, monitoring

SOUNDS OF WHIRRING AND BLEEPING and COMPUTER HUMMING

CLOSE ON GEMINITRIX LABS

DOCTOR DELPY smiles, monitoring all the COMPUTER CONTROLS

DELPY

Everything seems to be up and

running within marginal acceptable parameters..

Power usage and variance is, as expected, nowhere near the required levels.. but steps are being taken to rectify that..

MARIE smiles, wraps her arms around DELPY again

MANDY looks on, unimpressed

MANDY

But, will it work?

My people are hoping to see an

active demonstration of the whole process and procedure before any money is exchanged.

Considerable expense has already been made to facilitate your escape, Doctor..

DELPY shows some signs of concern, but quickly masks any fears

DELPY

You were all well-informed

about the lengthy nature of these experiments, and the processes required to create a fully-functioning unit..

It is NOT an instantaneous or spontaneous process, by any means! The sampling, the testing, the genetic manipulation of the sample to be used takes months in and of itself..

DELPY

The actual growth of the husk takes upwards of a year to reach average mass of a full-grown subject, depending on exact height and weight variables.. and combining the DNA sample with the husk, merging of two separate and complete 'living entities' is the miracle of creation itself, which is often hit-or-miss at this stage of research and development.. and it requires a full 2 years growth and development before a passable facial, torsal and appendigial resemblance can be produced.. longer for the exacting specifications required for the viable units in play today..

5 years of research, growth and development went into the Bauer and Palmer clones.. 5 years of exacting, excruciating study and experimentation.. 3 years to construct the working generic construct commandos.. before it was all locked down, condemned..

The inclusion of nanotechnology into the established science of bio-genetics has been a boon to the whole process, to be sure, but the nanobot factor is even more untested, possibly unstable, a thing to consider in itself, let alone combined with these other vastly complex leaps of scientific faith..

MANDY seems equally unimpressed by all the techo-speak and scientific language

MANDY

Will it work, Doctor?

That is the question..

DELPY smiles once more, and nods

DELPY

The Experiments have been grown and held in suspended animation for nearly 6 years..

the nanotech injections have seemed to supply every bit of up-to-date information, knowledge and 'life-experience' into the cloned husks, giving the perfect perception of reality to the clones and to those in contact with them..

The clone-commandos are performing equally well, with the similar generic appearances and their limited nano-probe programming..

MANDY is still not satisfied nor impressed with the response, and she shows as much by stroking the SUBMACHINE GUN on her hip

DELPY swallows hard and concludes his assessment

DELPY

All is going quite well, considering the time the experiments were in dormancy, while I rotted away in that prison cell..

Palmer denounced my life's work as criminal and unethical! A politician taking moral high ground about ethics?!

And Jack Bauer..

DELPY seems to recall his place, and the point he was asked to, and was trying to make, after going off on a tangent rant

.. looks to MARIE, smiles, then to MANDY, and sobers

DELPY

Everything will be in order by the time your people make contact to arrange for payment. I assure you.

MANDY relaxes a bit, seemingly finally subdued if not wholly convinced

MANDY

It better! Or you will lose more than just a few years of your life.. I assure you..

MARIE glares at MANDY, who stares coldly, blankly back

DELPY notes the tension between the girls, and steps away from the CONTROL SYSTEMS, away from MARIE, to a SAT-PHONE CONNECTION CONSOLE

DELPY dials, making a call

BOX CUT: DELPY vs HARLEIGH

HARLEIGH is in a HOTEL ROOM, high up, possibly PENTHOUSE SUITE, overlooking the OCEAN

She is surrounded by computer components, servers, processors and gauges, all managed and controlled from a central keyboard and monitor on a desk at the center of the COMPUTER BAY

HARLEIGH answers the PHONE

HARLEIGH

Yes?

DELPY

Kelly? It's me.. how are things developing?

HARLEIGH

I have told you not to call me that! Especially not over an open line!

DELPY

Relax, child.. I assume you have taken the necessary security precautions on your end, and I assure you that this line is clear. So, please, a progress report..

HARLEIGH

I have everything in motion as we speak, targets are being coordinated, vectors locked, final adjustments made..

DELPY

Good, good.. how long before you are set to release the pulse?

HARLEIGH

Thanks to the delay at the shopping center this morning, and with Noon-time traffic, I would have to say 90 minutes to guarantee an optimal effective targeting pattern..

3 o'clock, 3:30 at the latest, plenty of time to power up before the Arrivals later..

There are still a few minor glitches to the overall targeting matrix, but I'm confident all will be in place in time.

DELPY

Thank you, Kelly..

And I am equally confident in your abilities, or I would not have paid so dearly to acquire them..

We will await further contact at the appointed hour, child..

DELPY disconnects, smiling wide, confident and secure

DELPY turns to the COMPUTER CONSOLE, flicking a PANEL full of switches

CUT TO WIDE ON LAB, as a LONG, DARK HALLWAY extending from the CONTROL CENTER suddenly LIGHTS UP

NOTE ROWS OF LARGE CLEAR PLEXI-GLASS TUBES, each bubbling with a noxious-looking silver-and-green fluid, and each containing a BALD, BLANK, LIFELESS HUMANOID SHELL, a HUSK, devoid of DETAIL, pale, no notable skin tone or pigment, no specific gender or genitalia apparent or assigned

DELPY beams, smiling a twisted snarl of a smile, as MARIE approaches and holds him close once again

MANDY stands off, away, turning to the SECURITY MONITORS, glancing, then looking, then searching for any sign of JACK or TONY outside

1:34pm

CUT TO EXT. GEMINITRIX LAB COMPLEX

JACK and TONY hug the EXTERIOR WALL of the complex, sliding along the building perimeter, avoiding SECURITY CAMERAS on the CORNERS and around the building

NOTE SWASTIKA SYMBOLS carved into the BUILDING DESIGN

TONY taps JACK, points to the ROAD leading out of the complex, into the WOODED AREA

TONY

There's the heli-pad up the hill, just beyond those trees..

Two or three guards, I think.

JACK glares at TONY, a bit surprised

JACK

Are you helping me now, Tony?

TONY looks away from JACK, a bit hurt still

TONY

Look.. let's say for the sake of argument that you are telling the truth. If it wasn't you who killed Michelle, then we've got bigger problems than that, and they're all connected to this place and the people inside.

We can't get to them, this place is locked down tight, so we're going to need to at least radio for back-up, call in the National Guard or a strike-team or something..

JACK looks to TONY, nodding slightly, glancing around

JACK

That's my car..

I've got a phone..

When that camera makes its next sweep, we'll move..

BOX CUT: JACK watching SECURITY CAMERA pan away from the MUSTANG, KIM and KATE driving on the city streets of downtown LA, CHASE, PALMER being held in the CABIN CELL

SOUNDS OF CTU PHONE RING TONES

CUT TO CTU OPS COMM, WORK STATIONS

ADAM stalling, running checks on his COMPUTER TERMINAL

ADAM answers the PHONE

ADAM

Ops, Kaufman..

BOX CUT JACK, ducking against the blind-side of the MUSTANG

vs ADAM, CTU OPS COMM

JACK

Adam, where's Milo?

ADAM

Jack? I mean, Mister Raush..

Is there some problem with the

rental car?

JACK

Uhh, yeah.. Adam, there's a problem.

ADAM

Wait one sec..

I'll transfer you to our secure

problem-solvers team..

ADAM presses a few BUTTONS on his PHONE and CONSOLE

ADAM

OK, Jack, we're secure..

But, we don't have a lot of time here. Hammond's got us locked down, searching for you and Chase, questioning Chloe and Milo, and just being a general nuisance..

LAPD has you up on charges for terrorist acts, assault and murder!

And, Davies and Hammond seem to be doing everything to corroborate those charges..

JACK

Let me speak to Brad Hammond..

ADAM

What? Jack? You want to talk to Hammond? You know he'll dump the secure link and have you traced—

JACK

Just put me through to him, Adam!

ADAM shrugs and sighs, pressing a button on the PHONE

BOX CUT JACK vs ADAM vs HOLDING ROOM 2, HAMMOND and MILO

SOUNDS OF CTU RING TONES

HAMMOND answers PHONE, staring at MILO hard

HAMMOND

Brad Hammond..

JACK

Brad, this is Jack Bauer..

I've recovered Tony Almeida, and we're outside the Geminitrix Lab in the Santa Clara foothills..

Trace this call, track me down, have me arrested, but listen to me now, Mister Hammond; there is a serious threat against President Palmer stemming from the events of this morning, and I strongly believe that agents from within CTU, FBI and the President's own inner circle are behind that threat.

Director Garland Davies is at the top of the short list of suspects.. Michelle Almeida clued me in to Davies strange behaviors a few months ago, and I've had Milo Pressman and Chloe O'Brien keeping tabs on all Davies activities..

All of their findings are in archives buried in the CTU mainframe, but threads link people very high up in the power-structure controlling the entire country..

I've gone rogue, Brad, and wouldn't be bringing any of this to you now, except for the charges being leveled against myself and Agent Chase Edmunds, raising the stakes exponentially. If Field Ops and I are taken out of play, this plot, whatever it is determined to become, it will succeed!

Please, Brad.. I'm asking you, for the lives of President Palmer and his family..

HAMMOND

Let me speak to Tony Almeida, Jack..

JACK glances over the roof of the MUSTANG, to the SECURITY CAMERA, then shifts his gaze to the CORNER of the building, where TONY crouches against the wall

JACK motions to TONY, checking the pan of the CAMERA

TONY pauses, checks and moves across the LOT, ducking against the MUSTANG along with JACK

JACK passes TONY the CAR PHONE

TONY

This is Tony Almeida..

HAMMOND

Almeida, Brad Hammond..

Listen good, Tony. Jack Bauer is a threat, a fugitive, and a murderer..

We are in the process of gathering intel from all sites, to verify and confirm the criminal charges, but all evidence to this point seems to substantiate those claims..

Although you have been removed from active duty and official service to CTU, I am making a special request, which will in turn be attached to your official record, that you do everything in your power to contain and apprehend Jack Bauer, return him to this office, so that he may face these charges..

In return, I will offer to speak on your behalf, to work a deal in your favor, as the hostage, the victim, following the prison riot and break.

You will not face further charges, so you can be returned to prison to finish out your current sentence..

TONY

That's some deal, Brad..

HAMMOND

It's the only deal you'll be getting in this case, Tony. I suggest you take it, and bring Bauer in!

TONY

What assurances can you offer me about any or all of this?

HAMMOND

I give you every assurance, Tony.

I will put my neck out to help you, if you do your part and bring Jack in today..

However, any deviation or delay will result in accessory charges leveled against you, along with the rest of whatever book they want to throw at you for your role in the prison break, and you and Jack can share a cell.. The choice is yours, Tony..

TONY glances at JACK, pondering things

TONY

I'll do it..

TONY disconnects, still staring at JACK

JACK

What did he say to you?

What's going on, Tony?

TONY sighs, and frowns

TONY

You're under arrest, Jack..

JACK smirks, but TONY is stoic, sincere

JACK glances past TONY, to the CAMERA then back to TONY, then

..JACK breaks away from the MUSTANG, racing from the lot, around the building, ducking into the WOODED AREA

TONY looks after JACK, then to the CAMERA, then back to JACK as JACK bounds into the WOODS

1:42pm

CUT TO CTU OPS COMM, COMMAND CENTER WORK STATIONS

CHLOE and MILO wander from HOLDING ROOM HALL,

HAMMOND motions toward them to return to WORK STATIONS

HAMMOND

Everyone, attention please..

I'm hereby ending the lock-down of

this facility, all access codes and control systems will be returned to Active User protocols, and you all can resume your assigned duties..

Just so everyone is aware, Jack Bauer was found and arrested, and is currently being transported back here to CTU, for questioning.

Further contact or aid to Bauer prior to his debrief and formal arrest WILL result in further charges being leveled against those involved!

HAMMOND glances between MILO, CHLOE and ADAM, who each stare back at each other, like deer caught in headlights

HAMMOND

Do NOT test me on this people! Just because the lock-down is over, that doesn't mean I'm going to return to Division until after Jack Bauer is dealt with!

Back to work everyone.. There is still the possibility of an active threat against President Palmer, above and beyond the threat Jack Bauer may have posed. Find the threat, people!

HAMMOND strolls from the C & C FLOOR, bounding up the stairs, to DIRECTOR DAVIES' OFFICE

MILO, CHLOE and ADAM share the same cautious, concerned glances as each resume working at their assigned stations

CHLOE sits and quickly starts tapping away at the keyboard, accessing any and all data JACK had her and MILO and ADAM working up

MILO rolls from his STATION to ADAM'S, curious

MILO

Hey, Adam.. is it still possible to

track a signal sent to a Notepad data-link to an agent in the field,

even if the agent is actually monitoring the link?

ADAM considers the question, and nods slightly

ADAM

I think so.. Why? What's up?

MILO

Well, in one of Jack's last calls

before Lock-Down, he said he lost his data-link at the beach this morning.. I've been sending stuff to the link since the whole LAX incident and the Palmer disappearance.. At first, I didn't think to monitor Sent versus Read data streams, but now, looking at the link and status again, everything's been read or deleted..

Which means..

ADAM

Someone, not Jack, has access to the Data-pad!

MILO nods enthusiastically

MILO

Exactly! And, if we can back-trace

the link signal, we can track and locate the thief, spy, whoever..

ADAM looks excited for a moment, then frowns, glancing up to HAMMOND, in DAVIES' OFFICE

ADAM

I.. I don't know, Milo..

You heard what Hammond said..

MILO is very certain and steadfast

MILO

Come on, Adam! What can he do?

Shut down all of CTU-LA??

ADAM stares at MILO in silence, considering all the possibilities of just what BRAD HAMMOND could do

MILO

OK, forget it, Adam!

I'll handle it myself, or

get Chloe to help..

ADAM scowls, rubbing his eyes and shrugs

ADAM

OK, OK, let me try a back-trace..

MILO smirks and pats ADAM on the back

MILO

That's my boy!!

Besides, even if Hammond does

find out, cut us loose and

shut us down, that will give

you and me the chance to get to Hawaii, like I've always wanted..

ADAM scowls again, and snorts

ADAM

Yeah, right Milo..

Honolulu via Sing-Sing,

with a stop-over at the gas chamber!

Look at what they were planning for

Marie Warner..

MILO

It won't come to that..

Hold on! What's this?

MILO notes an ALARM CODE flashing and taps into the SYSTEM, bringing up the CTU schematic, with the ALARM CODE designated in PARKING AREA

MILO picks up the PHONE and calls SECURITY

MILO

Hey, this is Milo, up in Ops..

What's with the alarm in the

Parking Garage?

SECURITY

(on phone)

It's a suspect vehicle alert..

A Hummer, driver is being questioned

at the moment..

MILO

What do you have on the driver so far?

SECURITY

(on phone)

Just her name..

Kate Warner..

BOX CUT MILO vs SECURITY CHECKPOINT GUARD in PARKING AREA

NOTE: KATE being questioned by PARKING SECURITY, while the HUM-V is examined and investigated closely

KIM BAUER EXITS the HUM-V, with ANGELA, stepping to the SECURITY GUARD and digging in her purse

KIM

I'm Kim Bauer..

I'm a Systems Analyst here,

my father is Jack Bauer..

Kate Warner is with me.

SECURITY GUARD contacts CHECKPOINT GUARD on comm-unit

GUARD #2

I've got a Kim Bauer here,

she's got valid ID and clearance..

She says..

CHECKPOINT GUARD reports to MILO

CHECKPOINT GUARD

(into phone)

Miss Warner is traveling with

Kim Bauer.. they want to come up.

She says it's urgent..

MILO glances to HAMMOND in the OFFICE, and sighs

MILO

Go ahead, send them up.

I'll take full responsibility..

And, get back to me when you've

finished going over the HUM-V..

CHECKPOINT GUARD

OK, clearing Kate Warner and

Kim Bauer for access to Ops Command,

under the authority of..

MILO

Wait wait! Brad Hammond is here!

Make it under his authority, OK?

CHECKPOINT GUARD

Right, right, of course..

Ranking official on-site, Brad Hammond, Director, Division..

OK, they're on their way up.

MILO

Thank you.

MILO hangs up, leaning back over ADAM at his STATION

ADAM

OK, here we go..

ADAM taps some keys, and submits a fresh data-stream

from CTU OPS COMM, to JACK'S PDA data-link

BOX CUT: MILO, ADAM at CTU OPS COMM vs HARLEIGH COOPER

in her HOTEL SUITE, working her COMPUTER SYSTEM

NOTE: JACK'S PDA LINK, patched into HARLEIGH'S SYSTEM

SOUNDS OF A COMPUTER TONE CHIMING, as JACK'S PDA boots up, receiving the signal from CTU

HARLEIGH glances away from her monitor, to the PDA, then taps some keys, smiling

ADAM

We've got a connection..

And.. whoa! We've got video!

Jack's bandit must have patched into

the A/V port with a mini-cam, or

something..

MILO

Well, let's see it..

ADAM taps some keys, and a VIDEO PLAYBACK INTERFACE opens and runs

The playback stream shows JOHN MASON talking with SOMEONE just beyond CAMERA RANGE. JOHN is arguing, animated, waving his arms and shouting.

He is shoved to the floor and kicked in the head, as the MYSTERY ASSAILANT steps into frame.

It is JACK BAUER! Jack pulls his HANGUN and fires point-blank at JOHN MASON twice, a double-tap execution..

JACK steps up and disables the VIDEO FEED, ending the transmission..

At the same time as the VIDEO FEED fades from ADAM'S SYSTEM, KARLEIGH disables JACK'S PDA, rendering it and all information stored upon it useless

ADAM and MILO give each other that look of dread, then MILO moves quickly back to his own WORK STATION, as HAMMOND bounds from the OFFICE, back to the OPS COMM CONTROL DECK

1:48pm

BOX CUTS CTU SECURITY TECHNICIANS examining HUM-V,

HARLEIGH returning to her COMPUTER, tapping some keys,

NOTE: VARIOUS BLIPS moving across a GRID MAP of

LOS ANGELES CITY STREETS and FREEWAY SYSTEMS

DELPY and MANDY monitoring GEMINITRIX SYSTEMS,

MARIE awed by CLONE CONTAINMENT TUBES,

CHASE tends to PALMER'S WOUNDS in HOLDING

CUT TO WOODED AREA, HELI-PAD, NEAR GEMINITRIX LAB COMPLEX

JACK'S RENTAL MUSTANG cruises along DIRT ROAD,

from COMPLEX toward HELI-PAD, TONY DRIVING

GUARDS move from HELI-PAD toward approaching CAR, weapons at the ready as TONY guns the ENGINE and spins the CAR sharply around the muddy corners

MUSTANG thunders directly toward FAR GUARD, while NEAR GUARD takes aim..

..NEAR GUARD drops, shot from behind

JACK leaps from cover in the WOODED AREA, ducking and moving across the open plain, toward the HELICOPTER

TONY spins the MUSTANG in the dirt, slamming the rear quarter panel against the FAR GUARD, who is flung from the road, sprawling into the ditch

JACK board the HELICOPTER, taking the PILOT'S SEAT,

strapping in

TONY leaps from the MUSTANG, disarms the FALLEN GUARD and slams the butt of the ASSAULT RIFLE against the GUARD'S HEAD

TONY sweeps the ASSAULT RIFLE into a firm grip, stumbles to the road, walking toward the HELICOPTER

JACK eyes TONY on approach, putting on the PILOT'S

COMM-UNIT HEADSET

TONY notes a sudden change of expression and demeanor as he approaches the HELICOPTER, JACK shouts at him and points behind TONY

TONY ducks, drops to the ground and spins on one knee,

firing blindly with the ASSAULT RIFLE, pelting the THIRD GUARD as he stalks from the UNDERBRUSH across the road, just off the edge of the HELI-PAD

TONY recovers, climbs aboard the HELICOPTER, nods and smiles to JACK, tucking the ASSAULT RIFLE behind the FRONT PASSENGER SEAT, strapping himself in, and flashing THUMBS UP

JACK works the pedals and mans the control stick, and the HELICOPTER lifts off from the HELI-PAD

CUT TO MOUNTAIN RETREAT CABIN, HOLDING CELL

PALMER stirs, CHASE looks on, tending PALMER'S wounds

CHASE

Mister President..

I'm Agent Chase Edmunds, CTU.

You've been badly beaten..

PALMER groans and tries to sit up, but fails

DAVID

What? Where's Jack Bauer?

I think.. I.. Wasn't Jack..

CHASE nods, sighing, frowning

CHASE

The one who hit you, I know..

I'm not so sure about that, Sir..

I'm having some trouble remembering things myself..

There seems to be something affecting my mind, my short-term memory.. I'm having these.. black-outs or something.. I feel like..

Now it's PALMER who nods, weakly

DAVID

Like you're not quite yourself?

I know the feeling, Agent Edmunds,

trust me.

PALMER sighs and rubs his hand over his face and brow, wincing and blinking before looking to CHASE again

DAVID

Oh, I do not believe Jack Bauer

is responsible for any of this,

including my current state..

In fact, I may be able to point a few fingers, shed some light on a few dark places in key positions in my own administration, to help CTU and the FBI get the bastards responsible..

..if we can get ourselves out of this place..

DAVID looks to CHASE, noticing how CHASE favors his LEFT ARM, DAVID realizes exactly who CHASE is

DAVID

You're Chase Edmunds?

The agent who lost an arm during

Steven Saunders viral siege last year..

CHASE nods, flexing and stretching his left hand

DAVID

I know we've shared some face-time,

the celebration, the media blitz

after that day, but I don't think I ever faced you like this, one on one, to thank you properly for your sacrifice..

CHASE smiles, but shrugs it off

CHASE

It's part of the job, Sir..

It wasn't about sacrifice, it was

doing the right thing, the only

thing..

DAVID

Jack picks and trains his people well, Agent Edmunds.. You know, if we make it through this day, and things don't work out for you and Jack at CTU, I certainly could find a place for you in my life in the private sector..

CHASE grins, but wonders

CHASE

What exactly does an ex-President do in life in the private sector?

DAVID blinks, looks and pauses, considering for a beat

DAVID

You know.. I don't really know!

Regardless, there's always a need to

fill a certain void in security and man-power of your caliber..

You might have been killed for defending me the way you did upstairs.. For all I know, we're both expendable here..

CHASE

Trust me, Mister President,

They will have to go through me to get to you..

DAVID

Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that!

CHASE nods, as PALMER finally struggles to sit up,

then stand

CHASE glances around the SMALL CELL, checking the DOOR, FLOOR, CEILING and WALLS closely

1:54pm

CUT TO BEACH-FRONT HOTEL SUITE

HARLEIGH works on her COMPUTER

SOUNDS OF PHONE RINGING, MODEM BUZZING, COMM-LINK ACTIVATING

BOX CUTS: HARLEIGH vs SUPER SOLDIER from WARNER ENTERPRISES

SOLDIER

We may have a problem..

VIDEO-PLAYBACK INTERFACE on HARLEIGH'S MONITOR activates

VIDEO PLAYBACK OF KIM, KATE boarding the HUM-V

as seen from 20 stories up, ZOOM IN, and FOCUS

on KIM, ANGELA as they hang up PAY PHONE and climb into HUM-V

HARLEIGH

I see.. Let me check..

HARLEIGH taps some keys, hacking into SAT-COM

TRACKING, back-tracing SATELLITE IMAGERY from WARNER ENTERPRISES, tracking HUM-V departure

..then locking in on CURRENT SIGNATURE of MARKED HUM-V

HARLEIGH

OK, good.. No problem..

They've returned to CTU..

Follow them, and deal with it!

SUPER SOLDIER

Affirmative..

Seek and Destroy all links to Warner

Industries, Cofell Enterprises, and

Geminitrix Laboratories..

HARLEIGH

Correct. Then, return to Primary Mission parameters, rendezvous at

mission coordinates in 60 minutes..

SOLDIER

Affirmative.

SOLDIER DISCONNECTS

CUT TO HELICOPTER IN FLIGHT, TONY and JACK onboard

TONY looks to JACK, scowling, frowning, dreading what he has to do

JACK sense TONY'S glare, acknowledging TONY'S dilemma

JACK

What's on your mind, Tony?

TONY

I.. I'm sorry, Jack.

I've gotta take you in, in custody.

If we go back to CTU, and you run

rough-shod over Hammond and Milo and everyone else, they are just going to throw the both of us back in prison, as accomplices..

Hammond made me an offer, a deal,

immunity for aiding you this far as long as it ends when we land at CTU..

Jesus, Jack! As far as I and everyone else knows, you killed my wife! And you shot Director Davies!

You have to stand up and face the evidence, the charges and see what they've got against you, and how deep this goes..

JACK

Tony! I can't do any thing from behind bars! There's more going on here than just a hit on Palmer and a prison break! I.. I can't explain it, but it's important to me that I find the answers myself!

TONY looks away, then glances back to JACK

TONY

Michelle is gone, Jack..

And YOU killed her!

I can't.. I can't just let that

slide, no matter how you try to defend yourself, or whoever is responsible..

JACK glares back to TONY, scowling, and sighing

JACK

It's Proteus..

TONY suddenly looks stunned, shocked, surprised

TONY

Proteus? Are you certain?

JACK stares at TONY, stoic, steady

JACK

I'm betting my life on it..

Alright, Tony, we'll do this your

way.. until we have all the information on who's really pulling the strings behind this day, I'll play along..

Make the call..

TONY flicks some switches on the COMM CONSOLE

TONY

(into COMM-UNIT)

This is Tony Almeida, CTU Control..

Inform Director Davies or Division

Chief Brad Hammond that I am inbound, with the rogue agent, Jack Bauer in custody..

We are approximately 20 minutes out.. Request landing instructions and armed escort to secure the prisoner upon arrival..

COMMAND COMM

Roger, incoming..

ETA 20 minutes..

Will post security detail on the pad, to secure the prisoner,

Jack Bauer..

CUT TO CTU COMMUNICATIONS CENTER

DIRECTOR GARLAND DAVIES ENTERS, as COMMAND COMM is signing off with TONY

DAVIES

Was that about the fugitive,

Jack Bauer?

COMM CAPTAIN

Yes, Sir.. Tony Almeida has apprehended Bauer, and is inbound,

ETA approximately 20 minutes..

DAVIES

Do me a favor.. Log me back on-site, and get a hold of Brad Hammond over at Division.. we'll have a surprise waiting when Bauer and Almeida arrive..

COMM-COMMAND CAPTAIN steps to his COMPUTER SYSTEM, taps a few key strokes

COMM CAPTAIN

OK, Sir.. you are logged in as of 1:57pm.. But, Sir, Director Hammond is also already on-site.. In fact, Ops has been locked-down since about 12:30..

DAVIES frowns, thinks a moment, then responds

DAVIES

I see.. well, in that case, belay

that order, Captain..

I'll head down to the Operations Command Center and speak to Director Hammond myself..

COMM CAPTAIN

Affirmative, Sir.

I'll buzz you through..

COMM CAPTAIN presses a DOOR BUZZER BUTTON,

SECURE DOOR to the bowels of CTU OPS unlocks and opens

FOLLOW DAVIES down SECURE ACCESS CORRIDOR, to another

SECURE DOOR, guarded

DAVIES flashes his ID, and a GUARD nods, allows him to INTERSECTION/HOLDING AREA just outside OPS COMM CENTER

KATE and KIM are escorted from the crossing HALL

DAVIES smiles the biggest, phoniest smile anyone could muster

DAVIES

Well, well, Miss Bauer..

Or, should I say, Misssus

Edmunds? Isn't there supposed

to be a wedding at some point in the near future, Kimberly?

KIM rolls her eyes and shifts ANGELA in her arms

KIM

Hi, Director Davies..

Yes, the wedding is still on,

supposed to be in just over 4 hours,

but with my dad and Chase in so much trouble today..

DAVIES smiles and downplays the situation

DAVIES

Finding and making trouble is

nothing new for Jack Bauer, is it Kim? Don't worry..

I'm certain things will be taken care of before this day is done..

DAVIES finally acknowledges KATE'S presence, smiling and nodding to her

DAVIES

And, Miss Warner..

Still chasing after Jack's shadow,

are you? Or, are you playing nanny

for Kim here, on her big day?

KATE glares blankly at DAVIES, not finding any humor

KATE

No, we're both here to see Jack..

We have some—

KIM shifts her weight, swinging ANGELA slightly, who kicksout, tapping KATE in the side

KATE glance to ANGELA and KIM,

KIM glares at KATE

DAVIES catches the whole subtle display, but says nothing, simply nods and smiles

DAVIES

I see.. Well, we're all after the same thing here today..

I am here to see Jack as well..

and to have him arrested, charged with murder, attempted murder, treason, and terrorist actions on American soil..

KIM, KATE gape at DAVIES, DAVIES steps past the ladies, entering CTU OPS COMM

BOX CUTS: KIM, KATE, ANGELA, following DAVIES into OPS COMM,

JACK, TONY in flight, on the way to CTU,

HARLEIGH monitoring the BLIPS as they track into

specifically targeted locations on the grid-map of LA,

CHASE and PALMER bonding

FULL ON MOUNTAIN RETREAT, CHASE AND PALMER

PALMER is talking, praising JACK BAUER

DAVID

..you know, I did some research

after the primaries 4 years ago,

and it turns out Jack was involved in more than one mission that was authorized during my time on the NSA advisory committee..

Jack Bauer is quite a soldier,

an amazing man, a father, husband, friend.. it takes a special breed to do what he does.. not many men could fill his—

CHASE suddenly collapses, convulsing violently

PALMER panics, and drops to the floor beside CHASE,

concerned and anxious

DAVID

Agent Edmunds?!

Agent Edmunds!?!

Breathe, dammit man!

Breathe!!

PALMER checks for a pulse, loosening CHASE'S SHIRT, tilting his head back and swiping away where CHASE is foaming at the mouth

1:59:56..57..58.59..


End file.
